High School New Vestroia
by Chirly19
Summary: Una nueva estudiante ha sido inscripta en el instituto de nueva Destroia pero al llegar se encontrara que las cosas no son como ella creía, conocerá muchos compañeros y vivirán locas y divertidas aventuras emparejamientos AcexMira, Alicexshunxfabia, y mas
1. Chapter 1 resumen

**que tal es la primera vez que escribo para Bakugan...se me ocurrió reunir a la mayoria de los personajes tanto primera, segunda y tercera temporada y asi escribir una historia normal vida escolar, romance y algo de humor... iniciare con un punto de vista diferente en cada capitulo, esta ves sera con Mira.**

**aki-nee: continua Shun**

**Shun- por favor sean comprensibles y alguna sugerencia es aceptada.. **

**aki-nee: derechos de autor...Dan!**

**Dan: aki-nee no es propia de los peleadores de la batalla bakugan, ni de los personajes solo nos utiliza para su diversion...**

**resumen: La ciudad de Vestroia, una nueva estudiante ha sido inscripta en el Instituto de Nueva Vestroia pero al llegar a este se encontrara que las cosas no son como ella creía, conocerá muchos compañeros y vivirán locas y divertidas aventuras.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

**Punto de vista Mira**

_"Hoy desperte muy temprano para ir a mi primer dia de clases en la secundaria de nueva destroia, veran les contaré desde el principio, yo antes estudiaba en el instituto principal de mujeres, no teniamos permitido salir, siempre debiamos comportarnos como señoritas y mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, llevarnos bien con los demas y cumplir con todas las actividades academicas. Desde que mi padre encontró nuevo trabajo decidimos mudarnos y me inscribieron en el instituto de Nueva Vestroia, voy por décimo de secundaria y espero hacer nuevos amigos"_

* * *

><p>Características de algunos de los personajes en esta historia.<p>

**Mira:** asiste a décimo año de secundaria. La chica se caracteriza por ser de clase alta, educada para que tenga un buen comportamiento y aspire a ser la mejor, cuando se ve influenciada por compañías que la harán cambiar de opinión y olvidará todo lo que a aprendido en su anterior instituto.

**Ace:** décimo año de secundaria. Un joven algo duro pero internamente debe sobrellevar una vida muy problemática, debe cuidar de su madre enferma porque su padre los abandono a ambos al irse con otra mujer que tenia gran cantidad de dinero. Es relajado y le gusta promocionar las bromas de sus amigos prefiere mantener su vida en secreto.

**Shun:** Décimo año de secundaria. Es el chico más popular del instituto pero no le da importancia a eso, le gusta participar en varios deportes, además es el representante masculino de su grupo y siempre saca de problemas a sus compañeros cuando hacen bromas. Shun está enamorado de dos chicas pero lo mantiene en secreto.

**Alice:** asiste en ultimo año de secundaria ya que fue adelantada por las directivas, es una chica sencilla, tímida y tierna es la representante de su grupo, Alice viene de una familia con mucho dinero pero ella prefiere trabajar en un café para obtener sus propios recursos, está secretamente enamorada de Shun pero no puede decírselo.

**Dan:** Décimo año de secundaria. Es un joven algo inquieto muy energético, es de clase media y le gusta andar con todas las chicas del instituto, es el líder del grupo de los bromistas del salón, es tranquilo y le gusta inventar cualquier actividad para pasar el rato se lleva bien con todos y tiene una vida normal.

**Baron:** uno de los integrantes del grupo de bromistas es el segundo líder, es relajado y siente gran respeto por Dan, esta enamorado de muchas chicas pero principalmente de Mira, aun así lo mantiene en secreto porque no está seguro.

**Runo:** estudiante décimo año de secundaria. Es la mejor amiga de Alice, es atenta con las clases pero a la vez colabora con las bromas de Dan porque quiere llamar su atención.

**Juli:** estudiante de décimo año de secundaria. Al igual que Runo es la mejor amiga de Alice, no es la mejor de su clase pero tampoco es la peor, le gusta molestar a Runo y a Alice con sus admiradores secretos. Ella es muy sociable y aparentemente le gustan todos los chicos pero en realidad no.

**Fabia:** estudiante de penúltimo año, hija del gobernador de nueva Destroia, es una chica tranquila y a la vez algo exigente no le gusta andar con ninguna de las chicas pero disfruta la compañía de Shun y Dan.

**Keith:** hermano mayor de mirra, es muy sobre protector y asiste a ultimo año de secundaria, todos los de años inferiores le guardan respeto, se encarga también de hacerle la vida imposible a Dan, Ace y Baron.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno es una introduccion.. el proximo capitulo estará listo muy pronto depende de los reviews.. jeje mentira pero si me gustaria.. :)<strong>

**espero que les agrade la idea y muchos saludos!**

**XD**


	2. High School New Vestroia cap 2

aki-nee: oh de veras! gracias por los reviews!.. me animaron a seguir con este capitulo...

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes todo es de Mitsuo Hashimoto, de los estudios TMS Entertainment y Japan Vistec y de la cadena televisiva TV tokyo... y creo que exagere con esto -.- jeje...

**N/A: notas de autor... **

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

**primer día... **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

**sigue punto de vista desde Mira.**

- ¡mira! ¡El desayuno! – su madre grita desde el primer piso.

- ¡voy mama! – se mira al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello y veía su nuevo uniforme; consistía en una falda color naranja, camisa blanca con chaleco de color naranja claro y una cinta negra, zapatos de igual color y medias blancas.

- "_hum uniforme parece de día de brujas jiji_" - pensó para sÍ, cuando su hermano interrumpe

- Porque te arreglas tanto es solo una nueva escuelita – su hermano. Keith. Se asoma con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, llevaba puesto su uniforme pantalones negros camisa naranja el ya estudiaba allí desde primer año de secundaria.

- jeje quiero agradarles a todos

- jum se ve que no sabes nada, deja de arreglarte tanto… pero mira – Keith toca su hombro

- ¿si Keith? – deja se peinarse

- hay estaré por si me necesitas – Keith sonríe **(N/A:hay esperen yiaa! Me encanta!... ups! XD continuo)**

- hum gracias

Después de tomar el desayuno su padre los lleva al instituto

- aquí es – dice su padre deteniendo el auto.

- ¡valla! – se queda sorprendida por el lugar un gran edificio, como una mansión jardines hermosos y fuentes de agua, kioscos y canchas de juegos

-OH papa esto parece mas bien una universidad

- bueno hija ustedes deben estudiar a lo grande – sonríe

Mira: hum hay pura clase alta entonces como en mi antiguo colegio.

- Lamentablemente no – dice su padre muy serio. Mira abre los ojos MAS sorprendida ante la respuesta de su padre

- esta institución fue un aporte de la gobernación para que todos tuvieran la posibilidad de estudiar, de todas clases sociales por eso – su padre se da vuelta – Keith vigila a tu hermanita – los dos asienten y Mira suspira.

Mira y Keith bajan del auto

- ¡adiós papa! –Mira va hacia la ventanilla y le da un beso en la mejilla

- adios mi princesa – su padre se va

- bien Mira vamos

- Hum si- mientras caminaban, la pelinaranja observaba con curiosidad todo el sitio, había muchos jóvenes caminando y riendo

- _"me agradará estudiar aquí"_ – estaba tan distraída que no noto lo que se le aproximaba

- ¡cuidado! – gritaron al tiempos unos chicos desde la cancha de juego

- ¿eh? – al voltear un balón le golpea en la cabeza y cae al suelo. **(N/A: Mira: auh me dolio! aki-nee!... aki-nee: jeje a mi me gusto jeje :) )**

- ¡mira! – su hermano la levanta y le hecha aire con la mano

- que… ¿que me paso? – Mira levanta la vista viendo confundida

- la próxima mira por donde vas ¡tonta! – un joven cabello verde. Ace. Toma el balón

-¡y tu ten cuidado de donde pateas! – Keith se levanta gritándole, Ace retrocede.

Ven Mira –Keith le ayuda a levantarse

- ¡hey! Ace! – sus compañeros se acercan,

- la chica esta bien – pregunta el joven de cabello café. Dan

- ¡Si está bien y no es gracias a ustedes! – responde Keith groseramente

- eh…eh Keith – Dan mueve las manos – discúlpate Ace

Ace frunce en ceño y cruza los brazos – no –Keith le lanza una mirada y luego mira a Dan y a su compañero de al lado. Baron

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Tengan cuidado la próxima vez! – Keith aprieta su puño

- Para que… si ella fue quien se metió en el camino – responde Ace

- Ace que dices es Keith no queremos problemas –Baron le dice entre dientes.

- jum ¡si es la verdad! – reprocha Ace.

- Hum descuiden yo ya estoy bien – Mira se va caminando muy rápido y Keith le sigue

- fius! – Dan resopla

- ¡Que pensabas Ace! ¿Como le puedes responder eh? Que tal si era su novia o algo – Baron le regaña y Ace simplemente lo ignora

"mi primer día y recibida con un golpe en la cabeza, oh valla ojala no me toque con ninguno de ellos"- piensa la pelinaranja mientras su hermano la acompaña donde la rectora para darle instrucciones.

…

La campana suena para dar inicio a las clases y todos corren a sus respectivos salones.

- bienvenidos clase ¿Tuvieron buenas vacaciones?– su maestro entra con libros y los coloca en la mesa

- si… – responde sin emoción

- este año tenemos solo a una nueva alumna, adelante – Mira entra con una sonrisa pero se pierde al ver a sus compañeros, a los que precisamente no quería ver.

- hay no, no me digan que ellos serán mis compañeros – mira los señala inconscientemente y la frase se le escapa de su pensamiento, todos los estudiantes ríen a excepción de ellos.

**(N/A: se que los personajes tienen diferentes edades pero es mi fic y los agrupe en un solo grupo digamos que todos tienen la misma edad.. rango entre 16 y 17! bueno los de este curso)**

- oye es la chica del balón dan – le dice Baron

- si así es, muy graciosa ¿no?

- quieren callarse sabrá que hablamos de ella – le habla el rubio. Billy

- que divertido ahora será nuestra compañera – dice Ace con sarcasmo

- jum debemos tener cuidado recuerden que iba acompañada de Keith.

Mira los mira murmura y frunce mientras tomaba asiento delante de Dan.

- hola soy Juli – una chica sentada a su lado le saluda

- hola Juli

- ¿de donde vienes?

- eh yo… - el profesor pide silencio así que termina su frase

- iniciaremos con la clase de hoy con preguntas – dice el maestro

- aah no! – gritan en fastidio

- jum y como es nueva ¡Mira!

- ah si – se levanta

- puedes responder a la siguiente pregunta es sobre matemáticas

- eh si esta bien – Mira se sentía incomoda no solo porque debía responder si no porque escuchaba murmuro y concluyendo que eran sobre ella.

…

Al terminar la clase Juli la invita a recorrer el instituto

- dime Mira ahora si ¿donde estudiabas antes? – le pregunta mientras caminaban por los corredores

- asistía al instituto principal de mujeres

- ah es ese donde enseñan a comportarse y solo hay mujeres ¿No?

- si

- ah interesante – Juli sonríe – ven te llevaré a conocer a mis amigas – la toma de la mano y la hace correr hasta llegar a la cancha de basket, suben hasta los asientos.

- hola Juli ¿quien es tu amiga? – una chica cabello color azul y de coletas le pregunta sin perder de vista a mira

- hola runo, ella es mira y es nuestra nueva compañera

- ah cierto ya me habían comentado

- tú no estabas en el salón cuando entré ¿cierto?

- no llegue tarde y tuve que ir con la directora, - runo se levanta y extiende su mano – hola soy runo – sonríe

- hola runo, soy Mira – le devuelve la sonrisa y ambas s e sientan

- y ¿que haremos aquí?

- los chicos van a competir contra los de ultimo año – responde Juli con entusiasmo

- ¡oh!

- El altavoz anuncia el inicio del partido y pronto el lugar se llena

- eh hola chicas – una joven cabello naranja llega con unas carpetas en su mano.

- ¡Alice! ¡Hola siéntate! – Juli la jala y la obliga a sentarse – te presento a Mira es nueva

- hola un gusto – Alice sonríe

- - hola, tu no estas en nuestra clase o también llegaste tarde jeje

- No jiji, a mi me adelantaron un año

- ah súper

- ¡Atención el partido entre los de 10 y 11 va a iniciar! – el entrenador habla desde un micrófono

- Este será el primer partido del año, con ustedes el primer equipo y su capitán Dan – los jugadores salen

- ¡Mira runo! Es dan – Juli mueve su hombro

- y ¿que? – dice algo sonrojada

- jaja

- ¡ah! – Juli se estira hacia Alice – ves Alice que guapo se ve Shun.

- ¿hum? – Alice se sonroja y se oculta

- jajajaja

Mira ríe y dirige su atención hacia los jugadores y frunce en ceño.

- ¿que ves Mira te gusta alguno? – Juli ríe con picardía

- eh no es solo que recordé que esta mañana uno de esos idiotas me golpeo con un balón

- ¿quien? ¡Dan! – runo se levanta – ¡si no yo me hare cargo!

- ¿eh cual es Dan?- pregunta Mira sonriendo

- El de cabello café – responde Alice

- No el no el otro que esta a su lado

- Ah se salvo – runo se vuelve a sentar.

- ¡Es Ace! – grita Juli.

- Eh pues si

- Hum y se disculpo – Juli le pregunta con seriedad

- No

- Jeje así es Ace – ríe Runo

- ¡que va! Le voy a regañar y le obligaré a disculparse – Juli empuña su mano

- OH no…no es necesario Juli – mira mueve sus manos

- jeje hey miren ahora vienen los de 11! – runo señala

- ¡aaah! Si hay viene ¡Keith! – Juli comienza a dar saltitos

- ¿Keith? – mira ve a la cancha y luego sonríe

- ¡Si es súper guapo! -

- OH ¿de verdad? – mira le pregunta

- ¡si te encantará!

- Keith es mi hermano- mira ríe

- ah en serio – Juli va hacia ella y toma sus manos con un los ojos como estrellas, mira sonríe con una gotita en su frente al estilo anime

- ¡Juli! ¡Siéntate! Ya empezó el partido – runo la jala

- ¡vamos chicos!

- _"este instituto es muy diferente al anterior, deportes, gritos las chicas actúan diferentes, a diferencia de donde estudiaba antes donde todo era monótono, sin deportes…"_ – mira coloca sus manos en la cara y suspira – "…_me pregunto que mas sorpresas tendrá para ofrecer este lugar"_

Después de terminarse el partido las chicas vuelven al salón, los chicos estaban sentados con sus piernas apoyadas a las sillas y bajo el ventilador

- ¿Como pudieron perder! – Juli los regañaba y también su otra compañera Chan-lee. Ellos simplemente las ignoraban

- ya basta ¡Juli! – runo entra acompañada por mira y se sienta al lado de Dan, mira va a su asiento, Juli la detiene.

- ¡hay y otra cosa!

- ¡hay que Juli! – dan grita fastidiado

- no es para ti ¡Dan! ¡Es Ace!

-¿Que hice ahora?-Ace pregunta sin importancia

-hum la señorita presente… - coloca a mira frente a ella, Ace levanta la vista.

- eh Juli no es necesario – dice entre dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa

- ¡Como que no! ¡Ace te exijo que te disculpes con ella por haberle golpeado con el balón!

- ¡no te metas en eso! Además ella se lo busco - cruza sus brazos y le lanza una mirada seria a mira.

Mira le devuelve la mirada – yo no me lo busque – dice en voz baja

- si como no

- "¡ah si!" ¡Sabes que no tuve la culpa! ¡Además siquiera deberías disculparte! – Mira lo amenaza señalándolo

Runo y Juli se miran con sorpresa

Ace frunce en ceño y se levanta de repente – ¡no me voy a disculpar no quiero! – le grita

- eres poco caballeroso a una dama no se le levanta la voz

- no me importa lo que pienses, ¡ni siquiera te conozco! niña rica de clase alta – dice Ace

- jum – Mira cruza los brazos

- tonta – le golpea con el dedo en la frente y luego sale del salón

- Ah – Mira se sonroja y luego agita su cabeza – que idiota – frunce en ceño y se sienta.

- oh…oh – runo, dan, Juli y el resto que eran baron, Chan-lee y Billy se quedan perplejos

- valla mira para ser del instituto de mujeres, guardas un lado agresivo jeje – se burla Dan

- eh jeje disculpen es que bueno me deje llevar por la rabia – mira baja su cabeza disculpándose.

- Jum Ace puede ser a veces, poco comprensivo pero es buena persona – dice Chan-lee y toca su hombro

-¿porque me dices eso?

-¡OH nada!- Chan-lee ríe con diversión

-bueno si tu lo dices – Mira sonrie

- hola dan – una alumna cabello azul se acerca a ellos

- ah hola Fabia

- ¿has visto a Shun? – pregunta sin ver al resto.

- si esta en la cafetería

- gracias – Fabia ve a Mira fríamente y luego se va.

- ¿quien es ella? _"y porque me miró así?" _

- es Fabia casi nunca anda con nosotras – dice Juli.

- es la hija del gobernador – complementa Dan

- hum ya veo

- hey chicas que opinan de ir mañana al lago después de clases

- ¡buena idea! ¡Dan! – runo agita su cabello

- ¡hey! Sabes que no me gusta que toquen mi cabello Dan ríe

- y ¿que haremos allá?- pregunta Mira ganándose unas miradas extrañas, aunque para mira era evidente preguntar para ellos no porque ya sabían que era para divertirse un rato.

- pasarla bien mira – responde Juli con una sonrisa

– por favor sean comprensibles – Juli mira a sus otros compañeros

- ¿vendrías con nosotros mira? – pregunta baron

- hum bueno no se si me den permiso

- ¡oh vamos! ¡Será divertido! ¡Iremos todos!

- esta bien – mira va a su asiento y guarda sus libros – me tengo que ir chicos adiós.

- ¡si adiós!Al momento en que ella sale empiezan a hablar de ella.

Mira escucha la campana y va con su hermano que la esperaba a la salida

- ¿Como estuvo tu primer día hermanita? – pregunta Keith sonriendo

- Nada mal – sonríe _–"debería decirle a mi hermano que iré mañana al lago con mis nuevos compañeros?, no después no me deja y le puede decir a papa. Pero… no se que como le haré para ir estoy segura que Keith me esperará mañana en la salida, hum tal vez Juli me pueda ayudar se ve que es una chica muy astuta"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki-nee: si llegan a preguntarse por Marucho.. no no estará en mi fic porque me fastidia ese niño. jejeje gomen nasai!.. pero de verdad es hartante<em>**

**_arigatoo por leer!.. _**

**_nos vemos!.. nos leemos!_**


	3. High School New Vestroia cap 3

aki-nee: demore?.. oh bien si no tenia inspiracion..-.- ahora disfruten del cap 2..

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes. si fuera mio shun seria el personaje principal jeje y marucho no estaria ni en la tercera ni en la cuarta temporada jaja pero que mas da si va estar... se ve que lo odio.. -.- no?

**N/A: notas de autor... **

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

**personajes pueedeeen estar en occ.. y algunos Oc.. **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

**punto de vista desde Ace.**

- buenos días mama – Ace entra a la cocina mientras su madre cocinaba ella era una mujer aparentemente joven, ojos verdes y cabello plateado, ciertamente tenia poco parecido con Ace.

Ace era idéntico a su padre pero él odiaba eso, después de que su padre los había dejado a él y a su madre por irse al otro lado del mundo a disfrutar de una fortuna con otra mujer. Sus abuelos le dieron un hogar para vivir antes de morir y ahora Ace y su madre debían obtener dinero para mantenerse.

- hola Ace – saluda su madre con una sonrisa, el peliverde toma asiento en la mesa mirando fijamente a su madre.

- "_como siempre trabajando aunque esté mal, debería estar tomando un descanso si le digo se que no me hará caso_" – su madre coloca los platos en la mesa

- mama no tienes porque prepararme desayuno yo puedo hacerlo

- ah no Ace déjame esto a mi, quiero ser una buena madre

- ya eres una buena madre, pero deberías descansar

- no te preocupes Ace yo ya estoy bien

-"_siempre lo mismo cuando sabe que no es verdad_" – Ace prueba la comida mientras seguía pensando

– _"si anoche llegue oí sus fuertes tosidos, golpee la puerta del baño para ver si todo estaba bien pero ella no respondía, la oí llorar y le pregunte si pasaba algo malo, ella inmediatamente abrió y me dio una sonrisa como siempre se fue a la otra habitación fingiendo _que_ estaba bien y así no preocuparme"_

- madre hoy traeré dinero para tu cita medica

- no Ace, no gastes el dinero que ganas trabajando en mí, úsalo para andar con tus amigos yo me encargaré de encontrar un trabajo y pagarme la cita

- jum de todas formas no te haré caso, ahora me voy – bebe agua toma su bolso – mama no quiero que te esfuerces y además hoy vendré mas tarde.

- ¡bien Ace ten cuidado!

Fue a la parada del bus y se monto, se sienta en la ventanilla para dejar ir su imaginación "hum segundo día de clase esto es un fastidio, ahora la advertencia de Dan"

/**Flashbacks/ **

Antes de irse Dan y Baron llaman a Ace desde la salida

- Ace por tu culpa Keith nos molestará por el resto del periodo – Dan movía su teléfono celular mostrándole el mensaje de texto donde tenia la advertencia.

- valla que novedad me muero por saber que tipo de bromas nos hará – responde Ace sin mucho interés

- ¡recuerda es un nuevo año! ¡Ahora tenemos que aguantarlo un año mas! – Baron se quejaba

- que más da – Ace se encoge de hombros

- además chicos si algo pasa pueden defenderse hay estaré para apoyarlos – dijo shun que se acercaba a ellos.

- gracias shun! Oye quieres venir con nosotros y las chicas mañana al lago?

- si tal vez, no tengo muchos deberes – shun responde y todos se van por caminos diferentes

**/fin flashbacks/**

_-"jum ideas de Dan de ir al lago, bueno será bueno distraerse un rato"_ – suspira y baja del bus

Al frente de las rejas que daban al instituto estaban Dan y Baron esperándolo

- ¡hey Ace! – corren hacia él algo apurados y preocupados

- ¿que pasa? – pregunta preocupado al verles las caras

- nos prestas la tarea de calculo – ríen ambos

- hum creí que era otra cosa – Ace resopla.

Un auto se estaciona a pocos metros de ellos

- jum es Keith – dice Dan

- eh vayámonos – dice baron

-¡esperen! – dice Dan si perder de vista el auto.

Mira y Keith bajan del auto

- adiós papa – mira se despide de su padre

- ¿hey no es nuestra compañera? Mira – dice baron en voz baja

- así es y vámonos ya – dice Ace

- espera espera- insiste Dan

- ¿para que? – pregunta Baron

Mira y Keith pasan por frente de ellos, mira pensó en saludarlos pero Keith se lo impide y siguen su camino.

- oh valla creen ¿que sean algo? – Pregunta Dan

- no lo creo tal vez son familia – responde Baron

- son hermanos, chicos pupis – Ace responde y se va, dejándolos a ellos.

- hey como lo supo

- ¡debe ser obvio Dan!

- jeje ven baron tengo una idea.

Ace entra al salón que estaba solo aun, enciende la luz y ventiladores y se sienta. Faltaban 15 minutos para iniciar la clase así que saca su cuaderno y un lápiz para empezar hacer garabatos.

Mientras estaba entretenido el resto de alumnos entran al saló, Juli y mira van a sus puestos

**(N/A: orden de los puestos. El aula está dividido en 3 filas y 5 columnas, voy de derecha a izquierda. Si nos colocamos al fondo del salón fila está Runo al lado de esta Shun, luego Chan-lee, seguido Ryo. Ace se sienta en la segunda fila ubicado al lado de la pared a su lado Juli, seguido de Juli, Mira y al lado de ella, Fabia y luego le sigue otro alumno, Joe. Por ultimo en la ultima fila Baron, Billy, Dan y otros dos Travis y Rikimaru.)**

- ¡hola Ace! – saluda Runo colocando su bolso en su escritorio, Ace levanta la vista

- ah hola runo, Juli… - sin nombrar a Mira sigue dibujando.

Mira frunce en ceño y se sienta de golpe en su escritorio

- hum jeje – Juli se sienta a su lado, primero observa a Ace mira fríamente, Juli sonríe torpemente y gira a ver a Mira que también tenía una fría mirada.

- _"oh valla me siento en medio de una guerra por quien se mire mas feo__"_ hey como les fue eh…– sin que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida

- bien a pesar de no tenerlo todo como _otros_ – dice Ace haciendo referencia en "otros"

- eh y… - Juli sigue

- regular porque tuve un mal día _ayer…_

- eh cielos que indirectas mas directas

- cállate Juli! – le grita Ace

- ¡oye! – Juli se queja

- ¡no la mandes a callar! Nadie te da derecho – mira responde

- tu no te metas – dice Ace

- ¡me meto! ¡Ella es mi amiga si ha sabia tratarme!

- cierra la boca tonta

- ¡no me llames tonta! – mira se levanta de su escritorio y empuña su mano, al igual que Ace.

Juli se reduce a una versión chibi de si misma en medio de los dos.

- tengo miedo, runo sálvame – dice Juli

- jaja oigan ya supérenlo- dice runo tocándolos de los hombros - apenas es el segundo día seamos compañeros vale

Mira resopla – esta bien no me rebajare mas

- no seré compañero de una niña malcriada y rica – Ace cruza sus brazos y se sienta

Mira gruñe y le lanza la libreta que tenia- ¡Idiota!

- ¡tonta discúlpate! – le devuelve la libreta de la misma forma

- ¡discúlpate tu primero!

Tanto Juli y runo con una gotita en nuca y en versión chibi viéndolos discutir.

- ¡hey que escándalo! – Dan y Baron van a sus puestos colocan los bolsos

- oh Dan que bueno que viniste! Ellos no quieren hacer las paces – Juli sostiene su brazo haciendo que runo se enfade un poco.

- hehe ya no queremos problemas cierto _Ace_ – dice haciendo referencia en su nombre

-jum cierto – vuelve a sentarse, dan se acerca a mira y tanto el y baron colocan su brazo alrededor de ella

- ¿Mira vendrás hoy con nosotros al lago?

- eh creo

- y tu hermano no se molestará

- bueno quería que me ayudaran con eso

- ¡claro! Venga hablemos – se la llevan a los asientos de atrás

- "que tramaran"- runo piensa y frunce en ceño

- oye Ace me prestas tu tarea – pide Juli

- ¡Juli! ¡Como que no la hiciste! – le regaña runo

- jaja claro – dice Ace dándole el cuaderno

- ah gracias!.

..

**-pasillo de salones-**

Shun y Fabia pasaban por el corredor

- shun las notas del curso deben aumentar si queremos superar a los de ultimo año – dice Fabia sin perderlo de su lado.

- así es Fabia pero con estos alumnos será difícil – dice shun

- daré lo mejor de si! Para que así puedas ganarte esa beca como premio del mejor representante

- jeje gracias – sonríe

- pero también es importante que todos se esfuercen para sí mismos y no solo por mi

- ah no importa yo lo hare por ti jaja

– ambos van a su salón.

- cielos como me gustaría volver a con mis antiguos compañeros – dice Alice asomándose desde su salón.

- ah solo quieres estar cerca de shun – le dice una de sus compañeras

- ¡ah que! ¡No Emily!

- jaja entremos al salón

Ultimo año el curso de Keith era un completo desorden estaban shadow, Gus, volt, mylene y lync **(N/A: ah digamos que empezó a estudiar a muy temprana edad o eso no importa total que esta en el mismo grupo)**

- ¡Alice! Ven aquí – le llama Keith

- ¿eh si Keith?

- eh no nada – sonríe

- jajaja – ríe shadow – Alice tráeme agua! Por favor camalera

- es camarera! Idiota! – le golpea mylene

- auh! - se queja shadow

Alice frunce en ceño

- vamos Alice ignóralos – se la lleva su amiga

- oye Keith – shadow habla en voz baja

- ¿que? – lo mira incrédulo

- cuando nos presentaras a tu hermanita

- hum? – Keith le lanza una mirada

- Eh ah yo lo siento jaja pero me interesa

- quieres callarte shadow! – le vuelve a pegar

- gracias mylene bien merecido

- ¡de nada! – Sonríe – con gusto volvería a pegarle – le grita a shadow

- ya mylene yo se que te gusta Keith pero no te desquites conmigo

- ¡ah! ¡Estupido! – le da un golpe que le deja un Chichón y se va sonrojada

- jaja y si shadow pronto la traeré para que me ayuden a alejarlas de ciertas compañías

- Hola Keith, shadow

- ah hola Gus

**(N/A: guarda un gran secreto, no, no que es gay eso lo sabe todo el mundo XD, Gus:que? Aki-nee: no nada, mentira no guarda nada**)

-y de que hablaban

- de la hermanita buena de Keith

- ¡que dijiste! – se exalta Keith

- eh digo solo hermana solo hermana – mueve las manos

- ah claro – Gus suspira y se sienta

- ¿que tienes Gus?

- no nada

Después de unas horas inicia el receso Mira les había dicho a Dan y a Baron que le ayudaran con una excusa para Keith pero ellos no podían hacer algo así se meterían en problemas así que le pidieron a Juli que la ayudara con una buena excusa y así poder ir todos al lago.

- bien vamos

Mira y Juli se acercan en eso Keith sale del salón

- Keith hermano

- que tal mira

- eh veras ella es Juli

- y ¿que?

- eh le dije a mira que me ayudara con una tarea después de clases

- y ¿porque me preguntas?

- bueno para que sepas nos quedaremos toda la tarde

- ¿solo ustedes?

- eh y runo – dice Juli

- hum – Alice salía del salón

- ah y ¡Alice! – grita Juli señalándola

- ¿y yo que? – Alice dice y Juli la toma del brazo

- Alice nos acompañara – Juli le pellizca discretamente

- eh claro – Alice afirma

- hum si esta bien te recojo a las 5 – dice Keith

- estaremos en la biblioteca ¡vamos! – dice Juli

- ¡adiós! – Mira agita su mano.

Keith vuelve a entrar

-_"no estoy seguro" _¡shadow!

- ¡¿que?

- quiero que hoy en la tarde vengas a la biblioteca y luego vallas a mi casa

- ¿para que?

- ¡solo has lo que te digo!

- ¡oh bien ya!

Inicia nueva hora de clase

**-salon de decimo-**

- ¡chicos trabajo en grupo! – dice la maestra

Todos empiezan a buscar con quien unirse

- pe..Pe.. Esperen! – dice la maestra

- algún problema profesora – pregunta Shun

- aun no saben cual es el trabajo – responde la maestra

- aaaaam! – dicen todos

- hable pues – se queja Travis

- tendrán que investigar sobre un tema dedicado al medio ambiente!

- ¡que flojera! – gritan algunos

- jum, espero que escojan bien a sus compañeros – dice la maestra viéndolos fijamente.

- ¡eh una pregunta! – ryo levanta la mano

- ¿si ryo?- de cuantos pueden ser los grupos

- hum de 3 o 4 cuantos quieran menos mas de 5!

- bien gracias..

Mientras todos se levantaban de sus puestos, buscaban a sus compañeros de grupo Dan ya había formado el suyo y bien era típico que en su grupo estuvieran Baron y Ace. Dan llama a Mira

- Mira únete a nuestro grupo

- ¿hum?

- ¡ella! – exclama Ace

- ¿algún problema? – dice Mira lanzándole una mirada, Ace frunce en ceño.

- ¡si mira por favor! – dice baron moviéndole sus manos

- eh esta bien - mira sonríe

- ¡que mierda! – dice Ace molesto

- jum tal vez no, no soy bienvenida aquí

- ah no mira no le hagas caso a Ace – dice dan

- ¡claro mi opinión no vale! – Ace dice con sarcasmo

- ¡oh ya mira será nuestra compañera! – dice dan

- jeje ¡gracias dan! Ya regreso – mira va con la profesora

- dan ¿porque la metiste en el grupo? – pregunta Ace acercándose y hablando en voz baja.

- piénsalo es rica, inteligente y si nos hacemos amigos de ella tal vez su hermano no nos molestará

- creo que seria peor, pero no haré eso, no es bueno para ella

-creí que no te caía bien – le dice baron incrédulo

- eh solo digo lo que es correcto – Ace cruza los brazos y cierra sus ojos.

- ¿desde cuando haces lo correcto? Siempre gestamos de acuerdo con nuestros planes

- eh bueno – abre los ojos y los mira, se da cuenta de las miradas incrédulas -¡ah ya esta bien! – dice en resignación.

Guardan silencio en cuanto Mira se acerca

- hey chicos podemos escoger entre la contaminación en el aire o agua!- les comenta Mira con cierto entusiasmo

- _"quien se puede entusiasmar por una simple investigación que nadie quiere hacer"_ – Ace la ve y sonríe -"_solo esta tonta_" – baja su cabeza.**(N/A: ace eres muy dindo!.. ace: lo sé aki-nee: ya te está cayendo bien! jeje**)

Al finalizar la jornada Mira va con su hermano hasta que se fuera y después se reúne con sus compañeros, estaban runo, Juli, Billy, Alice, baron, Ace, Dan, Chan-lee, Joe, Shun y ella.

Se fueron a pie pues el lago no quedaba muy lejos.

- ya falta poco – dice runo

- ¡una carrera! ¡Quien llegue de ultimo deberá comprarnos helados a todos! – propone dan

- ¡muy bien! ¡Eso suena fácil! – dice Billy

- ¡Espera Billy! Yo voy contigo – Juli toma su mano y se van corriendo

- ¡hey! ¡No dije que ya! – grita dan

- vamos dan – le dice Mira

- ¡si mira corramos! – ambos se van y los demás siguen

- eh – runo frunce en ceño

- jeje celosa runo – se burla Baron

- ¡no baron!

- eso no parece cierto jaja – dice Ace mientras empieza a correr.

Todos ya estaban cerca desafortunadamente baron se cae tropieza y hace caer a runo también. Ace pasa por su lado

- ¿se cayeron? - pregunta Ace con una sonrisa

-¡no déjanos! ¡Estamos tomando el sol! – dicen al unísono

- ah OK disfruten su bronceado – Ace se va

- ¡hey! ¡No captas el sarcasmo! – grita baron

– Muy bien que es el rey del sarcasmo y no los capta - se queja runo

- ¡lentos! Quieren pagar los helados – se burla Chan-lee que se los pasa con gran facilidad.

- ¡vamos! – corren a prisa

Y entre tanto, resulta ser que el último fue shun

- ¿shun? – todos se sorprenden

- ¿que? – pregunta sin mucho animo

-¿porque de ultimo? – pregunta Dan que resultaba ser el mas sorprendido, es decir Shun era parte del equipo de atletismo debió llegar en primer lugar aun así no lo hizo. no quise correr algún problema **(N/A: ya no quiso y que! Shun: ahora me toca pagar helados eh? Aki-nee: claro! Jeje**)

- eh que ahora deberás pagar los helados – le dice Alice **(N/A: Alice! Eso ya lo dije yo! Alice: pero tú no estas en la historia así que alguien debía decirlo..)**

**continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki-nee: no prometo que sea pronto y gracias a Yukistar, Konan-Roia, Fairy laidy, Ami-chan 03, La RoussSedy, Diana, Tsuki Kazami,por sus reviews y tambien a los que hallan leido y no han comentado jaja quien sabe de pronto? jeje<em>**

**_arigatoo por leer!.. _**

**_nos leemos y muchos saludos!  
><em>**


	4. High School New Vestroia cap 4

aki-nee:... oh que motivacion tengo! vacaciones! adios Universidad!.. jeje ahora si actualizare mas pronto XD

(hey cambie alice no trabaja en un cafe es un restaurante con Ace)

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...excepto Ace, Shun, keith y lync.

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

**personajes pueedeeen estar en occ.. y algunos Oc.. **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

**sigue punto de vista desde Ace**

- eh que ahora deberás pagar los helados – le dice Alice

- no importa – shun se encoge de hombros mientras se quita su bolso.

- ¡venga chicos! Que haremos ahora que estamos aquí- pregunta Joe

- me gustaría que contemos lo que hicimos en las vacaciones – Dice Runo.

- ¡si claro! Como por ejemplo cuantas veces fue Chan-lee a casa de Joe o Joe a casa de Chan-lee – dice Juli riendo.

- ¡ja envidia Juli! – le dice Chan-lee

- ¡hum claro que no! – grita Juli

- aja no puedes utilizar tus bromas conmigo Juli – le mofa Chan-lee

- jaja es cierto Juli – afirma Joe sin parar de reír y colocando una manta en el suelo

- am – Juli se resigna

- déjenme a Juli en paz! – dice Billy que también colocaba una manta

- ¡ah no! ¡Ya se metió el niño! – se burla Chan-lee

Se sientan en el césped contando chistes y anécdotas y bebían jugos y comían postres.

- Mira háblanos de donde estudiabas antes

- hum bueno era mas tranquilo a diferencia de este, y estábamos muy apegadas a las reglas, manuales, etiqueta esas cosas

- ¿que aburrido era estudiar allí no? – dice runo

- eh algo - mira

- ¿porque viniste a estudiar acá? - dan

- mi padre tiene un trabajo en esta ciudad entonces me inscribieron aquí - mira

- ¿ah nos invitas a tu casa? – dice Juli

- bueno es que…

- ¡para que! ¿No? Seguro que no quiere personas como nosotros en sus vecindarios – dice Ace

- eh no digo – mira

- es verdad – dice ace

- pero yo estaría encantada de invitarlos a ustedes - mira

- de todas formas no iría - Ace

- algo mas y empiezan a pelear – dice Juli en susurro a Alice

- eh porque dices… - alice

- ¡tranquilo tu no estarás invitado! – dice Mira

- ah – Alice abre los ojos

– ya entiendo - alice

- jeje lo ves - Juli

- oooh! Que penaa! – baron y dan echaban leña al fuego

- ¡me vale! – dice Ace

- oigan no comiencen de nuevo – dice Chan-lee tomando su refresco

-cierto tratémonos bien – dice dan colocándose entre ambos que ya estaban de pie con rayitos saliendo de sus ojos literalmente

- jeje ¿saben que? – Juli ríe – papi y mami empezaron así

- si mis padres también – apoya Billy

- cállense! – gritan Ace y mira al unísono molestos y ruborizados.

- ya tienen perfecta sincronía – dice Chan-lee

- jum – Ace se da vuelta y se va lejos de ellos

- ¡oh enserio se enojo! – dice runo

- el no es así que yo sepa, aunque no trato con él – dice Joe

- Si desde que llego Mira ha cambiado – dice runo.

- ah ahora yo soy la culpable – dice mira

- yo creo que le gustas – dice Juli aplaudiendo suavemente

- ah no no – se sonroja Mira

- o tal vez odia a los de clase alta – habla finalmente shun

- ¿eh? – todos los miran

- hey no me miren así, se que no había hablado pero si estoy escuchando -Shun

- pero shun una cosa, tu eres su amigo y eres muy reconocido tienes gran dinero - Baron

- si pero si recuerdan al principio- Shun

- ah si verdad no confiaba en ti – dice dan

- incluso te robaba – dice baron

- ¿me que? - Shun levanta una ceja

- OH nada olvídalo jeje - Baron rasca su cabeza.

-¡Ya ves Juli me odia! Fin del asunto – mira se sienta

- eh no podemos descartar la otra posibilidad jeje - Juli

Mira resopla –_"no quiero parecer tan creída, si quiero estar bien con todos debo hacer las paces con Ace"_ iré a hablarle no quiero que me odie – Mira se levanta

- suerte! – gritan todos con una sonrisa

- ¿eh porque? - mira

- ¡oh nada! – dicen sin perder la sonrisa

...

- _" que molestos son todos, además que se puede esperar de alguien que es familia de Keith, gente rica, niña consentida, presumida, orgullosa y bueno no puedo negar que es linda" – suspira viendo el lago –"como sea hoy debo trabajar hasta tarde y será mejor llegar temprano"_

- Ace… – dice mira sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ah eres tu – dice volteando a verla -¿que quieres? – le pregunta volviendo la vista al lago

- bueno apenas es el segundo día y no quiero empezar llevándome mal con alguien de mi propio grupo - mira

- hum clarooo – dice Ace en tono sarcástico

- oye no seas sarcástico es ¡enserio! – mira se sienta a su lado

- hum eh esta bien – responde Ace y voltea al otro lado –_"maldición que es lo que siento, es solo una chica si pero es diferente, nunca había sentido esto"_

- Ace no me des la espalda y deja de ser arrogante que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien - mira

- hum si si ya – Ace se da vuelta mirando al lago – lo siento por haberte pegado con el balón

- bueno y yo me disculpo por si alguna ves te hice enojar – Mira sonríe

- siempre lo haces incluso en tan poco tiempo – sonríe Ace

- ¡oye! Lo estoy intentando podrías ser mas amable me cuesta hacer esto – resopla mira

- si trágate tu orgullo, orgullosa – sonríe Ace

- ¡no soy orgullosa!- le mueve su hombro -¡Tu eres el arrogante y orgulloso aquí! –

- no, no lo soy – ace le dice sin perder la sonrisa

- ¡si lo eres! – mira

Ambos se levantan, dándose la espalda y frunce en ceño

- se que lo eres – dice ace como murmuro

- ¡ah no! – mira se da vuelta

- ¡si! – Ace también se da vuelta-¡tu eres la niña rica aquí!

- ¡y por eso debo ser orgullosa! - mira

..Los chicos los veían desde el supuesto picnic y van hacia ellos.

-eh creí que harían las paces – dice Juli con una gotita en la nuca al igual que los demás

- jaja – ríe mira

- si todo esta bien ¿no es así mira? – dice Ace sonriendo

- eh jeje si - mira

- eh no entiendo porque discutían – dice runo

- es inevitable con esta chica – dice ace

- jum idiota – dice mira

– ah jaja ya entendí no hay rencores pero seguirán tratándose así – dice Juli

- eh pues si – dice ambos

- ¡juguemos! ¡Tu te las quedas runo! – dice dan tocando su hombro y echándose a todos se alejan de runo corriendo

- ¡me las pagaras dan! – lo alcanza y le pega

- ¡OH! – dan va tras baron

...

en el supuesto picnic...

A excepción de shun. Alice y Chan-lee que eran los que no estaban jugando

- hum que rico jugo Alice- dice Chan-lee

- jeje ¿si? Lo preparé con mucho cariño – Alice sonríe

- las galletas también están deliciosas Alice – dice shun tomando algunas

- ah jeje si - Alice

- también las preparaste con mucho cariño – shun sonríe

- eh claro – Alice se ruboriza un poco.

- _"estoy sobrando aquí_" – piensa Chan-lee al ver que shun y Alice reían - me voy a jugar también pequeños enamorados – Chan-lee se levanta

- eh – Alice se sonroja bajando su mirada, shun sonríe y sigue comiendo

- _"que debería decirle hace mese que no le veia_"- alice

- alice – dice shun

- ah _"que me dirá"_ - alice

- supe que fuiste escogida como representante dime como lograste eso en ese grupo – shun sonríe _"que bien no pude preguntar otra cosa al menos inicie una conversación a este silencio"_

- eh bueno me ayudo klaus y un poco Keith - alice

- eh_ "klaus jum claro su primo aparentemente y porque rayos Keith"_ sigue contándome - shun

- ah claro _"ya me siento mas cómoda_" - alice

Mientras los demás corrían

- ¡no! ¡No me las quiero quedar! – chillaba Juli

- ¡ah no Juli deja tus niñerías! – le regaña Chan-lee

- yo me las quedaré en ves de ti, Juli – le dice Billy

- ¡oh que amor! – Dice Chan-lee, Billy le mofa y va tras ella

- ¡hey! – chan-lee

- se las queda lee! – grita billy

- ¡maldición! – chan-lee corre y se las pega a dan

- ¡otra vez! - dan

- jajaja – todos suben a los árboles mas bajos pero que dan no podía alcanzar

- ¡hey no vale! - dan

- naa! – le mofan los chicos

- jum – dan coge una vara

- ¡hey cuidado matas a alguien con eso dan! – dice baron

- ¡tu serás el primero! – le arroja la vara, baron la esquiva y le pega a Ace que cae de la rama.

- jaja – todos se burlan

- ah lo siento Ace – dice dan rascando su cabeza

- ¡ah ya veras estupido! – Ace toma la vara y corre a pegarle

- ¡ya Ace! ¡No fue intencional! ¡Yaa! – dan corre huyendo, Ace deja de correr y se la arroja.

- ¡fallaste! – le mofa Dan sin parar de correr

- no falle – dice Ace sonriendo

- ¡dan! – grita runo y mira

- ¡ah! – demasiado tarde al voltear Dan se tropieza con una piedra y baja colina abajo

- aaaaaaaaah!- Pow!

- jajajaja – se rien a carcajadas

Runo, mira, baron y ace bajan a verlo

- ¡dan! ¡Dan! – grita runo

- ¿esta bien no? – pregunta mira y ambas lo sostienen de la cabeza

- eh veo Ángeles - dan

- jum que gracioso – dice runo y mira rí se sienta

- si ves te metes con Ace y quedas mal – dice baron

- eh si siempre es así – dice dan

- ¡Ace! Por tu culpa - dice runo levantándose

- ¡¿que? - Ace

- si si mis Ángeles por su culpa – se burla dan

- ¡oye! Jum - Ace

- jeje no importa quien halla tenido la culpa pero en este caso si, Ace – mira ríe

- ¡ah! ¡Ya ves quien empieza! – le señala Ace

- iré por agua – dice runo subiendo la colina

-hay esta el lago echémoslo hay y tiene el agua – dice baron

- no seria mala idea – dice Ace

- am –dan suspira

- primero deberán pasar sobre mí si quieren echarlo al lago – dice mira

- ¡oh valla! – baron cruza los brazos

- ¡gracias mira! –Dan toma sus manos y ambos sonríen; Ace los mira y se da vuelta alejándose, baron se da cuenta y le sigue, mientras suben runo bajaba

- "hum mira" – runo baja su mirada

- ¡hey runo! – dan le llama

- eh eh – runo vuelve en si

- mi agua- dan

- ah claro – runo le da la botella con agua y se sienta a su lado_"que podría preguntarle porque sostenía la mano de mira, hum! Si vuelve a hacerlo me molestaré"- _piensa runo

- ¡Hey ace! - baron

- ¿Que? – le responde Ace en tono fuerte

- ¿Ya te iras o es por otra cosa?- Baron-

-debo trabajar si - Ace

- Me parece que alguien está celoso - Baron

- hum ¡que va! ¡Cállate! – Ace le empuja

- jejeje - baron-

- "¡_si claro yo celoso de eso!, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a trabajar y conseguir la cita medica de mi madre_" –ace toma su bolso

- eh ¿ace? – Alice

- ¿Si Alice? - Ace

- ¿Ya te vas, tan pronto? - Alice-

- si hoy trabajaré hasta tarde - Ace

- ¿Aun trabajas hay?- pregunta Shun

- Si, nos vemos! –Ace

- si chao - Alice

- Alice tu aun trabajas en el restaurante - shun

- eh si prometí que lo haría hasta terminar la secundaria - alice-

¡Eres genial! - shun-

- hum je – se ruboriza

– no tanto como tu - Alice-

- oh no tu eres mejor que yo siempre ganabas en las elecciones a representante - shun-

- bueno eso era porque había mas mujeres - alice-

- no los chicos también votaban por ti incluyéndome-

- hum jeje- Ah! ¡Que cansancio! – los chicos se tiran en el césped

- ¿Y Ace?- pregunta Mira al no verlo

- se fue a trabajar - baron

- él ¿trabaja? - mira

- si - baron-

- con Alice - runo-

- ¿en serio? – mira-

- eh sip - runo-

- ¿y porque lo hacen? - mira-

- eh yo para independizarme y Ace bueno no lo se – dice alice-

- nunca habla de su vida fuera del instituto - dan-

- hum ya veo - mira

- ¡mira! ¡Faltan 15 minutos para los 5! – Juli

- oh cielos! – Mira toma su bolso – chicos debo irme!

- espera nosotras también recuerda que estamos contigo – dice runo también tomando su bolso

- ¡si cierto! ¿Llegaremos a tiempo? - mira

- si corren si – dice dan

- ¡Vamos! ¡Alice! - juli

- Eh si ya voy – Alice se levanta

- toma alice – Shun le pasa su bolso-

- gracias Shun! – sonrie-

- apura Alice! – juli la jala del brazo

el resto se quedan descansando sobre el césped y adelantando

Mira iba a delante corriendo-"_espero que mi hermano aun no halla llegado"_

Las 4 entran y van a la biblioteca la cual resulto estar cerrada por lo que fueron al baño

- ¡Hay mírame! ¡Estoy sucia! ¡mi cabello! – se quejaba Juli

- Ya Juli jaja - runo

Después de unos retoques van a la salida y hay estaba Keith esperando en su automóvil, adentro estaban shadow, mylene y gus

- Mira vámonos ya - Keith

- ¡claro adiós chicas! – mira

- ¡Adiós! – se despiden las 3

Mira abre la puerta del auto, en el puesto de adelante estaba shadow

-muévete shadow – le dice Keith

- claro! – shadow

- ¿quienes son ellos? – mira pregunta mientras entraba

- son mis amigos – responde Keith

- hola Mira, ¿cuantos años tienes?, ¿tienes novio? te gustaría.. –le pregunta shadow acercándosele por su hombro, Mira lo mira sorprendida.

- ¡shadow! – gritan Keith y mylene

- aah ahuah – mylene le jala la oreja y le obliga a sentarse

- ¡quieres ser mas discreto! – mylene

- si ya – shadow

- ¿donde estabas mira? – Keith pregunta encendiendo el auto

- ¿eh? ¿Porque preguntas? – mira

-uhuhu alguien esta en problemas – se burla shadow

- ¡cállate shadow! - esta vez le gritan Gus y mylene

- hum pues la biblioteca estaba cerrada cuando fui a ver - keith

- ah si cerraron temprano - Mira

- lo se por eso digo fui a ver y regresé a esperar aca afuera – Keith

-bueno cuando cerraron fuimos a cafetería y luego al baño – Mira

- ah claro – dice Keith no muy seguro conduciendo muy calmado, él sabia que Mira le mentía, porque shadow le dijo que no había nadie en la biblioteca aun cuando estaba abierta.

- hum ¿porque no confias en mí? - mira

-siempre he confiado en ti - keith

- ¡no nunca has confiado! ¡Aunque te mienta o te diga la verdad nunca estas seguro de lo que te digo! - mira

- ¡ya basta mira! – Keith

- hum claro – ambos suspiran

Gus, shadow y mylene estaban mudos viendo a dos hermanos discutir

- ¿porque ellos están aquí? – mira

- son mis amigos, ya te dije - keith

- ah – Mira voltea a saludarlos - ¡hola!

- hola soy Gus – besa su mano

- jeje tan caballero - mira

- que tal soy mylene – dice sin mucho interés

- hum que tal - mira

- ¡y yo soy shadow! Querida, podríamos salir si quieres - shadow

- ¡shadow! – gritan Keith y mylene

- jaja un gusto – Mira vuelve a sentarse.…

...

Ya era de noche mira y sus padres salieron a cenar y como buena pasada del destino

**(_N/A: que destino!...oh de mi la escritora jej_e fueron justo al restaurante donde trabajaban Ace y Alice**)

Ellos eran los camareros, Alice se da cuenta de Keith y de Mira, asi que rápidamente va a la cocina.

- ace podrías eh - alice

- ¿que? - Ace

- podrías atender la mesa 4 – alice

- ¿porque te ocurre algo? - Ace

- bueno – Alice lo invita a asomarse

- ¡ah! "es _mira, Keith y sus padres_" – Ace frunce en ceño y luego se queda viendo especialmente a Mira

- ¿ya ves?, ¿ace? ¡Ace? – alice

- ah que que - Ace

- hum porque tan distraido – alice sonrie

- ¡no estoy distraido! – Ace

- como que no yo que Mira luce hermosa pero tanto así que te deja hipnotizado – Alice

- ¡¿eh? – se ruboriza y niega con la cabeza

- entonces por favor atiéndelos – alice

- ¡porque no vas tu! – Ace cruza sus brazos

- ¡por Keith! - alice

- ¿eh? - Ace

- después me molestará y este año lo hará aun mas - alice

- ¡y crees que no haría lo mismo conmigo! - Ace

- ¡pero tu no estas en el mismo salón que él por favor! - alice junta sus manos rogando

- jum esta bien – ace se resigna y va hacia la mesa, ellos leían los menús por lo que no lo notaban acercarse.A medida de que se acercaba se coloca nervioso y su corazón latía mas fuerte, sentía un nudo en la garganta

**(N/A:como un paro cardiaco..le faltaba aire Ace: oye que exagerada! No es para tanto! Aki-nee: jiji cierto no exageremos pero si has sentido algo asi? Bueno algo parecido es difícil de explicar .. ace: regresa al mundo! Oye! Aki-nee: ah si jeje)**

_- "maldición nunca me había pasado esto"_ toma aire y suspira

- disculpen – dice Ace, Mira levanta la mirada

- ¡Ace! – grita Mira sonriendo

- "oh rayos!" – ace mueve su cabeza en negación, Mira se da cuenta de que sus padres la veían por lo que baja su cabeza leyendo el menú con algo de vergüenza

Keith ve de reojo a Ace y a Mira

- ¿Le conoces mira? – le pregunta su madre-

- eh si- Mira dice sin dejar de ver el menú

- ¡de veras! ¡¿Y de donde! – su padre le dirige la mirada a Ace algo molesto y viéndolo fijamente como inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

Ace da un paso atrás como si intentara huir de ese momento tan incomodo para él se mantiene y responde

- un compañero del instituto – dice Ace rápidamente

- ah si... – su padre dice no muy convencido y vuelve al menú

Keith ríe y luego habla– quiero el plato del día, con un refresco de cola y además no quiero la ensalada, y lo quiero rápido! Mozo – le da el menú a Ace y sonríe para sí.

Ace se contiene de por lo Keith y sigue – y ustedes

- También lo mismo y rápido! – dice su padre entregándole el menú

- ¿mira que quieres? – le pregunta su madre

- eh yo hum lo mismo _"jamás debí decir su nombre tan alto y ahora por la expresión de su rostro se que se enfadará"_ - mira

- bien enseguida – ace recoge los menús y se aleja "_que estúpidos, y ahora esa tonta me ha avergonzado"_

- ace…- alice

- ¡que mierda! – Ace tira los menús

- ¿que paso? - alice

- ¡que no viste! - Ace

- si pero no escuche - alice

- bueno cuando por fin llegue a tomar su pedido, la mira esa grito mi nombre y que crees pude ver la cara de enojo de su padre como diciendo como es que conoce a este perdedor - Ace

- eh jeje que divertido - alice

- ¡no es divertido! - Ace

- si lo es jaja su padre protector y celoso, tal vez creyó que eras su amante secreto - alice

- ¡que dices! ¡Eh! ¡No! - Ace

- ¡oigan ustedes sigan trabajando! - le dice el cocinero

- ¡Enseguida! – responde al unísono

Al final Ace recibe su paga y va directo a casa "que día mas agotador espero que mama esté descansando y no se halla quedado a esperarme"– ace resopla y entra a su casa se asoma al cuarto de su madre que estaba dormida

- "que bien ahora a dormir en paz después de todo esto"- se acuesta y suspira por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Mira, pasaron dos días desde que la conoció y quedo cautivado por su belleza y sonrisa.…..

...

continuaa..

* * *

><p><strong>proximo cap.. desde un punto de vista shun.. jiji..<strong>

**arigatoo y saludos!**


	5. High School New Vestroia cap 5

**aki-nee: en estos capitulos me enfocaré en mis dos parejas indecisas.. ahora a leer!. y arigatoo por tus reviews! **

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

**personajes pueedeeen estar en occ.. y algunos Oc.. **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Punto de vista Shun

- ¿Shun ya?

- ¿si papa?

- Ah que ya estas desayunando

- Pues si

Shun desayunaba cuando su padre entro a la cocina, no era raro para el ver a su hijo desayunar tan temprano, Shun es muy responsable y autónomo.

- Nos vemos mas tarde debo ver un asunto de política en el despacho del gobernador – dice su padre mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y su maletín

- ah claro, oye papa - shun

- ¿si?

- como va el asunto de las elecciones a gobernación -shun-

- por eso mismo voy, se han presentado conflictos entre ambos aspirantes a la gobernación

- hum ya veo - shun

- Porque me preguntas a ti nunca te ha interesado la politica

- eh bueno es por una compañera que me ha comentado sobre eso - shun

- Hum si bueno adiós!

- ¡Adiós! – Shun toma su café _"mi padre vive ocupado debe encargarse de todo el papeleo de la oficina del gobernador, que resulta ser el padre de Fabia"_

Termina el desayuno, se cepilla y sale a tomar el bus

Shun vive en el mismo barrio de mira son casas dignas de ser identificadas como familias de senadores o algún encargo polico, era el hijo del administrador no pasaba tiempo con su padre y su madre ya había muerto, él vive solo con la muchacha de servicio, mayordomo y otros trabajadores.

Tomo el bus, aunque e mayordomo le insistía para llevarlo en el auto personal el se negaba y prefería irse en bus, al llegar al instituto se encuentra con Fabia.

- Shun ¡buenos días! – saluda ella

- hola Fabia que tal – los dos van al salón, eran muy buenos amigos al igual que sus padres

- oye Shun cuando empezaremos a trabajar – Fabia

- no lo sé cuando tu quieras – shun sonrie

- hum si - fabia

_-"me reuní solo con Fabia, es buena estudiante y trabajamos bien en equipo a veces pienso si ella me gusta, es como me paso hace tiempo con Alice"_ – shun suspira –"_Alice…__"_

Al pasar por frente del salón de último grado no puede evitar asomarse por este mientras caminaba, ve a Alice que estaba sentada y a su lado klaus que le hablaba_._

_-"hum klaus otra vez"_ – Shun frunce las cejas y sigue caminando junto a Fabia hasta llegar a su salón.

- Hola alumnos como van con el proyecto de la próxima semana? – pregunta la maestra entrando

Todos se miran y ríen

- jum ¬.¬… debí suponerlo pueden reunirse ahora y empezar - maestra

- ok! – gritan todos

Shun miraba de largo como distraído y despreocupado

- hey Shun – Fabia mueve su hombro

- eh si Fabia? - shun

- ¿que pensabas? - Fabia-

-hum no en nada - shun-

- ah ven empecemos – Fabia toma su libreta

..

- ¡Ace no vino hoy! – grita dan molesto-

- ¿porque no vendría? – piensa mira _"por lo de ayer tal vez, no no creo"_

- no lo se, ¡la flojera! – dice baron

- jeje debe ser – dice dan mas relajado

- y donde haremos la investigación – mira

- hum haber en mi casa no, ¡es un desastre! – dice baron

- Que tal en la de mira! – dice dan sonriendo

- ¡En mi casa! - mira

- A verdad no creo que lo permitan – dan-

- no es que mi padre no deja entrar a casa a quienes no conoce, a menos que él conozca a sus padres – mira

- Oh ya veo! - dan

- Oye mira porque tu padre es tan exigente – baron

- en realidad no lo se _"y últimamente me lo he estado preguntando!"- mira_

- hum bueno que tal si vamos a casa de Ace – dan

- y creen que quiera - mira

- eh buen punto, no lo creo -.-'– dan

- entonces trabajemos en el colegio – mira

- si bien – baron

- ¡yo le avisare a Ace! – dan saca su celular - eh no tiene celular jeje

- pero tienes el numero de su casa – baron

- si, porque milagro que tiene – dan

- jum "_Ace es muy misterioso, ¿para que trabaja?, nadie sabe de su casa o familia, no tiene celular y hoy no vino a clase porque sería"_ – mira suspira,…

...

- Shun oye! – Fabia mueve su mano para que regresara de sus pensamientos-

- hum si-

-¡Otra vez shun! Dime que te sucede, porque tan distraído-

- no creo que lo entiendas

Si Fabia no lo entendería pero ella sabia de que se trababa

-¿es alice? – dice Fabia con poco entusiasmo, ella sabia que a shun le gustaba pero eso no le impediría intentar tratar con él o hasta ser mas que su amiga

- hum

- ¡lo es! – dice Fabia viéndole a los ojos

- Bueno si – responde shun en la derrota

- jum _"lo sabia! Porque siempre ella porque no lo puede superar ya, debo hacer algo quiero que me vea como ve a Alice"_

- lo siento Fabia ven ahora si trabajaremos hoy en la tarde te parece? – shun

- ¡ah ok! – Sonríe Fabia -_"yo puedo ganarme su corazon"_

Las horas pasaron hasta el descanso

- ¡Hey shun te olvidas de los helados! – le recuerda dan

- ah si verdad – shun

- Vamos pues! – dan

- Helados dan? – Fabia pregunta

- Si Fabia ayer fuimos al lago y quedamos en que shun compraría los helados – dan

- Fueron al lago y no me invitaron! – Fabia

- Hay ya no te lo tomes mal – dan

- hum – Fabia

- Además fuimos unos pocos – dan

- ah si quienes! - fabia

- eh baron, juli, runo, mira, joe, chan-lee, Ace, Billy, alice – dan-

_-"alice"_ hay ya para! Se ve eran pocos ¿no? – Fabia

- Bueno la próxima puedes venir – dan

- No gracias – Fabia cruza sus brazos, shun suspira

_- "ahora me la montará a mi por no haberle dicho, pero porque molestarse ella no trata con las chicas en fin"_, puedes venir a comer helados con nosotros Fabia – dice shun

- hum?

- si no importa si no viniste, estaré gustoso de regalarte un helado- le sonrie y Fabia se sonroja

- bien gracias shun – Fabia

- Vengan vamos – shun

-Si hey chicas a comer helados! – dan

- yupi! – gritan las chicas

Todos salen y se encuentran en el patio bajo un árbol y una mesa…

.. continua

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: si calmaa.. fabiaxshun y alicexahun.. aw me gustan ambas! que puedo hacer y habrá una "guerra" entre estos.. jeje me encanta meter presion a las parejas! jaja<strong>

**alice: eres cruel deja que shun se quede conmigo aleja a fabia!**

**fabia: no le hagas casoo! yo soy mas linda!**

**alice: no claro que no!**

**fabia: que si!**

**aki-nee: ya basta quieren... es decision de shun!**

**shun: decision de ti la escritora..**

**aki-nee: cierto! cualquier cosa puede pasar...**


	6. High School New Vestroia cap 6

**aki-nee: estoy de regreso y ahora si actualizare mas seguido!**

**Dan: eso dices**

**aki-nee: callate! ahora el cap 6!..:)**

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

**personajes pueedeeen estar en occ.. y algunos Oc.. **

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Mientras shun iba a ordenar los helados...

- jaja miren a quien tenemos dan y su grupo de tontos – shadow agita el cabello de dan **(N/A: si me gusta que le hagan eso...Dan: jum no le encuentro la gracia)**

- ¡quita tus manos de encima! – le grita dan

- oh OH – shadow

- ¡porque tan agresivo dan! – le golpea Keith por la espalda

- hum Keith! ¬¬ - dan

- ¡hey! ¡Keith es mira! – shadow va con ella y se sienta entre ella y runo

- ¿que tal mira? ¡Me presentas a tus amiguitas! – shadow

-¿ah? - mira retrocede al igual que runo

- ¡ya para shadow¡- Gus le jala por el pelo

- hey hey! - shadow

- disculpen a este loco pervertido chicas – sonríe Gus

- ¡hey no estoy loco! – Gus lo jala

– ¡llaméeme! ¡Lindas!

Las presentes runo, juli, alice, chan-lee, Fabia todas con una gotita en su nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

- llevate lejos gus – le dice Keith

- claro – Gus le arrastra bueno literalmente

-valla parece que les falta uno de sus compañeritos, ¿donde está Ace? – Keith

- no vino – baron

- ah lastima le tenia una sorpresa pero bueno será para dan – Keith

Keith coloca discretamente una oruga en su hombro sonríe a las chicas y se va.

- dan dan! Aaah! – grita juli

- ¿que?- dan

- tienes una oruga en tu hombro – dice chan-lee calmada

- ¿hum? ¡Oh! ¡Aaah! – se levanta sacudiéndose y la oruga cae en el centro de la mesa

- Aaah! Quitala quitala! – grita juli y se aleja

- Es solo una oruguita – dice alice sonriendo

- Noo es asqueroosa! – grita juli

- Jum que tonta! – Fabia arranca una hoja y la levanta

- Aah! Bajala! Es horrible! – juli se aleja mas detrás del arbol

- ya pedi los helados y que es lo que ocurre con juli? – shun dice acercandose

- Le tiene miedo a esta inofensiva oruga – Fabia se la muestra

- Hum ..- shun da pasos atrás

- Que tambien les temes? - fabia

- Algo- shun

- Jum solo hay que matarla no pasa nada – Fabia la coloca en el suelo y levanta su pie

- No no la mates! – Alice se agacha recogiéndola

- Porque! Hay que matarla! - Fabia le mira

- No! – alice

- Jum – Fabia

- Miren la oruga se parece a runo! – dice baron

- Quee! Aah! – runo le quita la hoja a Alice y coloca la oruga sobre baron

- La oruga ya encontró un buen hogar en el cabello de baron jajaja – dice dan riendo

- Jajajaja

- aah! – a baron le dan escalofríos y agita su cabello

- No puedo creer que ustedes sean mis compañeros – dice shun moviendo su cabeza

- Y los helados shun? – chan-lee

- Si necesito que alguien me acompañe a traerlos todos – shun

- Yo puedo ir – dice alice

- Yo tambien! – dice Fabia

- Ah gracias – shun sonrieAmbas caminaban detrás de él, Fabia fulminaba con la mirada a Alice y se le adelanta colocándose al lado de Shun iniciando una conversación.

A esto Alice no se quedo quieta y como un impulso fue rápido a su lado también y jalo de su brazo un poco.

Shun voltea a verla, Alice miraba a Fabia luego gira para ver a Fabia e igualmente ella veía a sonríe para si se daba cuenta de que ambas estaban compitiendo por su atención así que disfrutaba de eso

De regreso a la mesa

- ese Keith! - dan se quejaba

- deberiamos planear una broma- baron

- seria la primera bromita del año – runo

- hey oigan! – juli señala a mira con la vista

- ah verdad, mira no estarias molesta si le jugaramos una broma a tu hermano –dan

- hum? Que de que hablan? – mira parecia despistada

- oye en que mundo estas – dan

- jeje que decian? – mira

- sobre una broma para Keith – baron

- Que clase de broma -mira

- Sencilla no será nada pesado –dan

- Ok, no me importa – mira coloca su mano en la cara viendo la de largo

- Te ocurre algo mira? – le pregunta juli

- No, en realidad no se – mira

- Ah ya- juli

Era hora de la salida

- shun hoy te quedaras? – pregunta Fabia

- si hay una reunión ahora - shun

- Si quieres te espero - fabia

- No tranquila ve a casa y después nos vemos para el trabajo – shun

- Ok adios -fabia sonrie en victoria- Si! - dice mentalmente mientras iba de salida

shun va a la sala de reunión estaba el director, dos profesores y todos los representantes de grupo.

- alice que tal? – se sienta a su lado

- Que tal shun - Sonrie

Después de haber acabado todos salen

-me pregunto para donde copio alice – shun pensaba mientras la buscaba con la vista – le preguntaré si quiere que nos vallamos juntos

Shun la ve caminar por el corredor y va tras ella, luego alguien aparece a su lado que parecia estar siguiendole tambien...

* * *

><p><strong>Ace: porque shun tiene mas de dos capitulos con puntos de vista!<strong>

**aki-nee: porque se me da la gana de darle tres capitulos algun problema!**

**ace: crei que era tu favorito :(**

**aki-nee: aaw si si lo eres! pronto me enfocaré en tí y Mira! **

**les agradescoo muchisimo que lean esta historia si por lo menos no veo 3 reviews se quitan las ganas de escribir **

**shun: de todas formas seguirias escribiendo **

**aki-nee: jum q todos estan en mi contra :(..**

**bye!**


	7. nota

**QUE FALLA LA MIA! **

* * *

><p><strong>bueno si se que prometi actualizar mas pronto claro..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pero los motivos por los que no he actualizado mas seguidos fueron<strong>

** porque se me daño el pc no tenia internet! **

**:)estuve una semanaaaa o mas sin mi preciado computador e internet! ah si soy adicta :) casi muerooo! ****bueno no exageremos jeje pero si estuve muy**

**mal, aburrida y tenia mucha ansiedad... una prueba que tuve que afrontar... **

**no pude leer fics, ni actualizar, ni responder mensajes, ni estar en Face.. ni leer mangas, ni ver anime aaaahh! pero no deje de escribir en cuadernos :)... **

* * *

><p>A todas las historias que no he actualizado y austedes lectores les digo dentro de digamos tres dias actualizo porq estoy de paseo XD<p>

**pero por mi atraso les dare como 3 capitulos de regalo... asi que paciencia... paciencia lo que me falto en esos dias de soledad jajaja bueno yaa! que exageradaa!**

**nos leemos prontoo y disculpenme de veras! **


	8. High School New Vestroia cap 7

aki-nee: al fin! regreseeee! ahora siii (eso esperoo.. ) valla porq pensaron que fabia era la que seguia jeje no pues no es ahora cap 7! despues de tanto

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

- "este que? – piensa shun y lo voltea a ver, era un jovensito cabello rosa y ojos azules

- alice! – dicen al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente se miran

- si? – alice gira y los ve a ambos.

Lync empuja con la mano a shun y va con ella

- Alice yo eh – comienza a hablar lync

- Espera alice – dice shun acercandose

- Hum? – los mira algo dudosa a ambos

- yo – vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo y se miran friamente

- jeje uno por uno – dice alice

- yo primero! – vuelven al unisono y cada vez se miran con desprecio

- eh

- jum olvidalo – dice shun en resignacion

- Era algo importante? – pregunta alice

- Eh "solo que me acompañaras a casa" no tanto – shun sonrie

- oh bueno -alice

- Alice podemos ir juntos a casa! – dice lync sonriendo.

Shun frunce en ceño

- Eh "cielos que debo hacer" - piensa alice – yo, iremos después lync tengo que hacer algo mas aquí

- Ah bueno – lync sonrie y se va corriendo

- yo tambien me voy - shun

-ah claro- alice

- "ah vamos que paso? Alice tiene muchos admiradores valla al menos no le pregunte quedaria como ese lync, rechazado" rie shun para si

..

A la salida se encuentra con alice

-alice crei que te quedarias mas tiempo - shun

- si pero ya no - alice

- entonces nos vamos juntos - shun

- jeje esta bien - alice

Toman el camino alice vivia mas lejos que shun y antes solian irse juntos a la escuela.

- que tiempos aquellos no alice?

- si muy buenos recuerdas aquella vez que dan venia con nosotros y lo ataco el perro del vecino

- ah si se lo advertimos pero no hizo caso

- jaja exacto

- alice no te podre acompañar hasta mas, debo ir hacer un trabajo con Fabia "oh!, no cierto que no se llevan bien debo hacer algo"

- ah bueno – alice dice algo triste rapidamente le brinda una sonrisa para ocultar su desagrado

- bueno nos vemos – le da un beso en la mejilla

- eh si adios.. – murmura alice sonrojada y corre a su casa con una sonrisa de alegria, sí estaba feliz solo por eso por otra parte detesto la idea de que shun trabajara solo con Fabia teniendo mas compañeros...

Shun llega a casa de fabia.

-buenos dias shun – saluda la madre de Fabia

- hola esta Fabia? – shun

- si un momento – su madre le llama

- si mama! Ya bajo!

- y como esta tu padre shun?

-bien si - shun

- hey shun!

- eh hola

- ven! – le toma de la mano llevandolo hasta al jardin donde tenian un enorme kiosko

-ok empecemos- por supuesto! – sonrie Fabia sin dejar de mirarlo

- "esta rara, no ha dejado de verme y cada ves que la veo me sonrie" encontre algo! – dice shun buscando en su portátil, Fabia suspira y sigue escribiendo

- Fabia! – le llama shun ya que estaba entretenida y no parecia estar atenta

- ah si lo siento! Pensaba en otra cosa

- concentrate

- si – sonrie "cada vez mas me gusta" y como fue la reunión shun?

- bien no era nada grave

- hum no tardo nada te hubiera esperado y ni te hubieras venido solo – Fabia

-ah jeje bueno no vine solo alice me acompaño "espera! A Fabia no le agrada alice! Otra vez volvi a hacerlo!"

- ah! – Fabia finge una sonrisa "alice hay la estoy empezando a odiar mas que a sus compañeritas" claro

- Fabia porque no te llevas y las demas

- no las necesito, no quiero amigas estan tu y dan con eso basta

- y porque

- ah ya! No preguntes!

- bueno no siempre estaremos dan y yo, deberias hacerte mas su amiga

- jum no me agrada su forma de ser

- bueno que tal amiga de mira

- mira? – Fabia

(N/A: hay no te hagas la que no la conoces le miraste mal el primer dia, Fabia: claro claro mira.. eh Aki-nee: no sabes eh? Fabia: -.-')

- mira clay nuestra nueva compañera, y como es nueva en nuestro grupo deberias conocerla

- hum mira clay

- clay? – interrumpe su padre

- hola papa

- hola señor

- que tal shun, quien es mira? - pregunta

- es una compañera - fabia

- hum no te hagas su amiga Fabia, lo sabes

- ah – Fabia asiente con la cabeza y su padre se va.

- y es molestia preguntar porque? – shun

- es hija del contrincante de mi papa y debes saber que últimamente ha habido conflictos entre ambos bandos

- eh cierto pero no veo porque eso es motivo para que ella no sea tu amiga

- no hablemos de esto si

- como quieras "no entiendo porque su padre debe decirle de quien ser amiga, tal vez por eso Fabia tiene pocos amigos aun así me agrada eso de ella es como alice en primaria que no tenia muchos amigos, espera estoy pensando en ambas! Yaya!"

Después de un rato acaban

- es todo! – grita Fabia estirándose

- si nos ahorramos el trabajo, ahora me voy – se levanta

- si adios shun- le da un fuerte abrazo al darse cuenta retrocede ruborizada- je disculpa

- tranquila no hay problema adios!

- bye! – dice y se va a su cuarto "ah estoy enamorada y no permitiré que alice me gane! No!."…

* * *

><p><strong>fabia: porque paresco tan lok! exijo explicaciones <strong>

**aki-nee: hay calma apenas estoy empezando obvio que las cosas iran cambiando aqui**

**Ace: quiero mi presencia!**

**aki-nee: sii ya.. ahora si empezará la verdadera locura en este colegio! jeje **

**Dan: eso esperamos**

**aki-nee: agradesco mucho sus reviews y por esperar.. actualizaré enseguida el siguiente capitulo... bye!**


	9. High School New Vestroia cap 8

aki-nee: como prometí siguiente capitulo y el otro tal vez mañana que tengo sueño jeje estuve aqui desatrasandome de tantas historias y comentando en cada una...

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Un nuevo dia en el instituto los chicos planeaban algo esta vez

- buena idea ace – dice dan

- sera genial! – baron

- porque no viniste ayer – le pregunta dan

- ah ocupado, pero vine con mucha energia para iniciar este año, y... que mas, que hacer algo a los de ultimo año **(N/A: Ace: ocupado! claro! me dejaste por 3 capitulos fueraaa! aki-nee: calmate Ace disculpa..)**

- es bueno que el verdadero Ace alla regresado – baron

- jum

- hola chicos – saluda runo

- que tal runo – saludan los tres

- que traman ahora? - runo

- es nuestra primera y pequeña broma del año – dan

- oh! Enserio – runo

- si ya veras! – baron

..

Era hora del descanso Ace, Dan y Baron esperaron a que el grupo de undecimo salieran del salon.

Baron se quedo afuera vigilando mientras Ace y dan entran

- Ace lo tienes listo? - dan

- claro – dice Ace, él tenia una bomba de olor casera

- rapido Ace – dan

Ace se monta en la mesa del maestro y coloca el vaso en la esquina del voladizo del tablero.

- listo – Ace baja y limpia la mesa

- vámonos – ambos salen

- hey que hacian!- dice mira mientras los veia salir

- shiii – le chitan los tres

- eh solo queria saber – dice en voz baja

- pronto lo sabras – dice Ace

- vámonos de aquí - baron

-ire a cafeteria un momento! – dice dan

- ok!

Los 3 regresan al salón.

- Ace eh yo – se acerca mira sonriendo timidamente

- que?

- quiero disculparme por lo del otro día - Mira

- ah! Si me dejaste en ridiculo - Ace

- como iba a saber que trabajabas hay! - Mira

- no tenias que gritarlo-Ace

- bueno me tomo como sorpresa- Mira

-ok pero esto no se quedará asi-Ace

- hum?- Mira

- me vengaré – sonrie Ace

- jum..- Le observa incredula **(N/A: osea "mira le mira" jajaj... Mira: colocas la M en mayuscula y ya Aki-nee: nadie te pregunto...Mira: jum)**

Terminado el descanso, regresan a sus salones

- Alice no hueles algo? – le pregunta su compañera entrando al salon

- si algo – alice

- esto apestaa! – grita shadow y el resto se empieza a quejar

- haber alumnos se aguantan su propia broma!-exclama lena la maestra de fisica

- pero no fuimos nosotros profesor! – protesta lync

- silencio! - lena

- no pienso aguantarme este olor! – mylene sale del salon, al hacerlo muchos salen tambien

- jum me imagino quienes fueron – dice Keith saliendo junto a lync y shadow

- jajajaja que idiotas - shadow

- si ahora no daremos clase y que! – lync

- fue buena si quieren guerra la tendran – dice Keith

- que haremos! – lync

- no te adelantes hay que pensarlo – Keith

* * *

><p>creen que ya se darían cuenta Ace? – le pregunta baron<p>

- tal vez – responde

Al momento entra un profesor Mason de matematicas

- disculpen un momento en este salon no hay algun olor - pregunta Mason

- no profesor, porque? – pregunta la maestra Serena de Biologia **(N/A: imaginemosla con apariencia humana y ya jeje)**

- parece que colocaron una bomba de olor en el aula de undecimo - Mason

- ah! "con que eso era" – mira los ve a los tres que parecian despreocupados

- si me permite maestra, Dan! - grita el profesor

- eh si?

- sabes algo de esto

- para nada profesor – dice dan muy relajado

- jum Ace!

- que!

- no me responda de esa manera! Se dice señor

- que señor! – sonrie Ace

- jum sabes de esto

- hum de que? – pregunta como si no supiera de que hablaban

- oh bien ¬.¬ gracias maestra serena– sale del salon

- jeje Dan! Ace! Baron!- les llama la maestra

- nosotros no hicimos nada profesora! – dice baron

- jum sigamos con la clase - Serena

- eso era chicos – les pregunta mira

- jaja si - Baron

- eso estuvo bueno - Mira

- claro!

..

Era ultima hora de clase, Ace cambia de lugar con Dan

- que vas hacer Ace?- pregunta baron

- silencio – Ace toma una engrapadora y sin que mira lo note engrapa su falda a la silla varias veces, luego vuelve a su puesto

..

Suena la campana de salida y van saliendo, mira guarda sus cuadernos todavía no se había dado cuenta.

Todos habian salido excepto juli que la esperaba y Ace que esperaba para burlarse.

- ándate mira! – le dice Juli casi desesperada.

- si enseguida - Mira intenta levantarse inútilmente vuelve a sentarse y se da cuenta

- ah! Mi falda! Quien hizo esto! – mira jala, juli se asoma a ver

- ah! Jajaja - Juli

- jum no es gracioso - Mira

- Ace fuiste tu no?-Juli

- ja asi es - Ace

- aah! Te odio! Ahora quita esas grapas! – le dice mira

- no que flojera – sonrie ace y sale

- Ace! – mira, tira fuerte y parte de su falda se rasga – hay noo! Ya vera! – toma su bolso y sale tras Ace

- esperame mira! – juli va tras ella

- espera hay Ace! -mira

- jaja no me alcanzaras! – Ace corre y mira tambien lo hace

- espérenme! – grita juli

Ace da vuelta a la esquina y se detiene al encontrarse con Keith, mira venia corriendo y al dar la vuelta se tropieza con Ace y cae

- Ace idiota! – dice mira

- ah? – Ace se da vuelta y le ayuda a pararse

- gracias.. - Mira levanta la vista -hermano!

Keith sonrie falsamente – porque saliste de ultima

- eh me demoré guardando mis cuadernos

- hum – Keith le lanza una mirada a Ace, él igualmente se la devuelve

- jum – Keith sonrie – sé que fueron ustedes los de la broma, Ace - dice keith friamente

- que comes que adivinas -le dice Ace

- valla has cambiado desde el año pasado - keith

-pues ya no te tengo miedo y tengo la liberta de hablarte como quiera! -Ace

- jum ten cuidado, tu y tus amiguitos - keith le indica con la mirada

- Keith no les amenaces – le dice mira

- vámonos mira – le toma del brazo

Ace frunce en ceño

- ja hey Ace – llega juli cansada – ustedes si corren, y mira?

- ya se fue con su hermanito - Ace

- ah jeje excelente lo de mira!-juli

- ja me di cuenta que hay que enseñarle como son las cosas -Ace

- jaja entonces la molestaras todo el periodo -Juli

- asi es…-Ace

* * *

><p>aki-nee: <strong>bueno empezaron las jugarretas poco a poco iran aumentando primero algunas sencillas pero luego sera como una guerra entre estos dos grupos jeje, recordaré mis tiempos de bachillerato para seguirme <strong>

**prometo proximo cap prontoo escribi mucho mientras no tenia internet jeje **

**nos leemos! byeeee!**


	10. High School New Vestroia cap 9

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

keith va con Mira hasta el auto

- mira no te acerques a Ace - le dice keith mientras caminaban

- que? Porque? - Mira

- es un desadaptado, orgulloso delincuente - Keith

- oh! De veras – sonrie mira en diversion

- es en serio, a diferencia de dan o baron él es diferente y creeme que a papa no le gustaria que estuvieras cerca de gente como él - Keith

- hum bueno pero - Mira

- pero? - Keith

- digo, hoy vendré a la tarde tengo que hacer un trabajo - Mira

- es verdad esta vez? -Keith

- eh? -Mira

- no nada claro que yo te puedo traer – sonrie Keith

- bueno "¡aprenderas una leccion mira por lo de la otra vez" Keith tenia planeada una leccion a mira...

...

- volt! Mylene! - les llama lync

- hay otra vez lync - volt

- han visto a Keith prometió a mi y ashadow que nos llevaria a casa - lync

- Keith ya se fue con su hermana, caminen! - mylene

- jaja te molesta porque vives lejos y no te pueden llevar - shadow

- eso no te importa! - mylene

- ah ya.. - shadow

...

- dan eh... Me preguntaba que haras hoy? - dice runo

- porque? - Dan

- bueno eh primero dime si estarás ocupado o no! - Runo

- si lo estaré -Dan

- oh bien – runo baja su cabeza "sera después"

- para que era runo? -Dan

- hay dan no lo entiendes! – dice juli que venia con Ace

- calla juli! - Runo

- que cosa? – dan

- jaja nada dan era solo un favor – rie runo

- oh bien Ace a las 4 aquí! - Dan

- hum si claro – Ace pasa de largo

– chao!

- adios Ace! Que haran hoy chicos? – juli

- haremos el trabajo – dan

- ah si hablando de eso runo nos reunimos hoy?- runo

- por supuesto! – juli

- hola – alice

- que tal alice -runo

- que les hicieron por la broma -baron

- nos sancionaron a todos -Alice

- ah!

- si saben me dio rabia -Alice

- jeje lo sentimos alice -Dan

- bueno eso ya no importa -Alice

- alice! – saluda lync no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban

- es lync - alice

- si parece que se ha encariñado conmigo - runo

- que tierno parece un niño -juli

- no te dejes engañar juli, aunque es menor que nosotros no querias ser su amigo - alice

- hum? - juli

- chicas nos vamos hay viene shadow y no queremos que nos moleste – dan y baron se van y en eso llegan shadow y lync.

- hey chicas lindas amigas de la hermanita de keith - shadow

- tenemos nombres sabes? - runo

- ah si rulos! Y yuki! -shadow

- aha! – juli y runo se enfadan

- no shadow! Runo y juli – le corrige alice

- ah jajajaa!

- jum

- que querias lync? – alice

-primero adios brujas! – dice lync mirando a runo y a juli

- oyee! – runo empuña su puño al igual que juli

- lync! – alice

- ya pues, era si ahora podemos irnos juntos - lync

-ah jeje - alice

- no lo creo lync – dice juli

- no te metas! – dice lync

- tranquilas yo Shadow las puedo acompañar hasta su casa y hasta donde quieran -shadow

- jum ¬.¬

-jaja – shadow

- entonces alice- Lync

- no puede – interrumpe shun

- eh!- tu otra vez y ahora que como que no puede! Tu no decides por ella! – lync

- lo digo porque de verdad no puede – shun toca el hombro de alice y le sonrie

- en serio – dice alice viendolo

- en serio! – dice lync desconfiando

- en serio! – dice Fabia acercándose a ellos un tanto molesta pero trata de ocultarlo

- oh! Esto esta bueno – dice shadow

- jajaja si cierto – rie juli – espera alejate de mí!

- hum anda lync! – shadow

- no espera! Porque! Ah tu no quieres que alice me acompañe! – lync

- no es eso – shun

- entonces!

- necesito hablar con ella – shun

- no te creo!

- shun…- Fabia

- ah si Fabia?

- no nada "jum no niegues que te gusta y no quieres que se valla con él" – Fabia suspira y se va en silencio para que no lo noten

- shun de que quieres hablar

- espera que lync se valla – sonrie shun

- jum ahora no me iré! – lync

- hay ya decidanse! – juli

- callate bruja! – lync

- aarg! Maldito! – juli

- je juli sera mejor irnos- me las pagaras! Ese lync! – juli

- lync! – shadow le golpea en la cabeza

- ahuu que!- lync se soba

- ven! Después te puedes ir con alice

- pero..- vámonos!

- no le grites shadow – alice

- tu callate estupidaa! – shadow

- oye! – le gritan shun y lync clavándole unas miradas digamos asesinas

- eh chicos – alice

- te prohibo que le hables asi! Mas respeto! – shun

- quien te crees para mandarme! – shadow

- es cierto shadow no le grites a alice! – lync

- ah ahora dos contra uno! Te estoy defendiendo lync! Aassh al carajo lync! – shadow se va

- eh shun lync – alice sonrie

- ah si – ambos giran a verla

- bueno alice otro día – lync dice algo triste y se va

- aw pobre – alice

- si- shun dice sin importancia

- y que era shun? – alice

- Eh ah si! Queria que tú y Fabia eh – shun la busca con la mirada

- Fabia "que tiene ella que ver" – alice

- donde esta?

- hum tal vez ya se fue – alice

- hum "la idea era que las dos hablaran y se llevaran bien" bueno…– shun

- y que era? – alice

- queria que hablaras con ella siento que a veces ustedes no se llevan – shun

- ah bueno es una gran idea pero.. "se que a Fabia no le agrado…" no se si nos llevaremos bien

- intentalo – shun

- y que ella no aportará – alice

- si tengo que decirle – shun

- hum "intentar!, ella me odia porque sabe que me gusta shun y a ella tambien llevarnos bien claro pero shun no sabe de esto asi que lo intentaré" si hablaré con ella – alice sonrie y asiente

- gracias alice, nos vamos – shun

- eh claro – sonrie y se van juntos una vez mas.…


	11. High School New Vestroia cap 10

**que tal a todos! estoy muy feliz me alegro que sigan este fic que cada vez más se pondra bueno...**

**ahora cap 10!...**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

-keith me llevas al instituto - dice mira bajando por las escaleras.

keith estaba entretenido viendo la tele, parecia ignorarla o tal vez estaba tan entretenido viendo el canal de Mtv** (N/A: jaja ya le estoy haciendo comercial al canal :P)**

- keith! - Mira apaga el televisor

- hum ok - le responde sin mucho animo y toma las llaves del auto.

- adonde van? - pregunta su madre

- iré hacer un trabajo - dice Mira

- ah bueno no tardes - le dice su madre

- ya anda Mira! - keith

A los pocos minutos llegan al instituto.

- Keith gracias por traerme - mira

- te recogere mas tarde adios mira! – sonrie Keith y se va en su auto

Mira entra y va al patio de estudio un enorme Rancho con varias mesas, sillas y algunos cojines, excelente ventilación, un lugar muy fresco y cómodo para estar.**(N/A: y cuando seria así!.. Jeje Mira: deja de quejarte y sigue! Aki-nee: tu no me mandas!)**

- hey chicos! – mira

- ya era hora – dice Ace acostado sobre la mesa

- solo tarde diez minutos! – dice Mira observando su reloj

- eso no es excusa – rie Ace

- ah ya venga empecemos pronto a trabajar! – dice Baron

-Pero primero iré por una bebida, tengo sed - Dan

Claro a trabajar a los pocos minutos… Baron presta un balon, Dan y él se colocan a jugar en el pequeño patio para los alumnos de grados menores.

- oigan! Chicos en serio! – grita Mira sentada y con su portátil

– Ace! Diles algo! - le regaña Mira

Ace aun estaba acostado sobre la mesa

– algo... – dice Ace con tremenda pereza.

Mira frunce en ceño – entonces ayudame! – le tira un papel

- no puedo levantarme –Ace

- ja mentiroso - mira

- no te preocupes mira!, adelanta y luego nosotros hacemos el resto! – grita baron jugando

- no me parece – mira

- hey Ace ven tiremos unos penals! – dan

- claro! –Ace se levanta con mucho animo a diferencia de hace pocos segundos

- Ace! - Mira

- solo es un momento - Ace

- que no te podías levantar? – Mira resopla y no le queda de mas que hacer el trabajo

Después de un rato, regresan con Mira y murmurando

- que facil es convencer a Mira – Dan

- Ya deveriamos ir a ver como va – baron

- jum apuesto a que ya termino – dan

- que tanto murmuran! – Mira

Llegan sonriendo y se sientan

- jeje ¿como vas mira? – dan

- solo falta... eh ahora es que me preguntas! Ya estoy por terminar – Mira

- lo siento yo soy un poco flojo con esto, que falta? – dan

- jum –Mira le aparta la mirada

- no te pongas brava, hey baron compremosle un refresco y algun postre para que siga trabajando! – dan

- jum intentan comprarme con eso – mira

Ace suspira

– ya ven yo me encargo de lo que falta – Ace se sienta a su lado y toma el portátil

- si deja que Ace se encargue – dan se levanta

- baron vallamos por los refresco estoy cansado! – Dan

Ambos se van

- jum no entiendo como llegaron a este grado – Mira

- yo siempre me encargaba de los trabajos pero tambien les exigia – Ace

- hum y debi hacerlo no?- Mira

- si tonta – Ace

- no me digas así! – Mira

- haber que falta – Ace mira el trabajo junto a Mira…

..

- hola Dan, baron – saluda Rikimaru que venia acompañado de Travis

- rikimaru, Travis! Que hacen aquí - Dan

- trabajando en la investigación – Travis

- y ustedes? – Rikimaru

- tambien – dan

- supuestamente – baron

- jaja mira se encargo – Dan

- en serio Mira esta aquí! – Rikimaru

- porque tan sorprendido – dan

- lo que pasa es que él siempre ha querido charlar con Mira – Travis

- cierra la boca travis – rikimaru

- jeje bueno está por alla – señala dan

- ire a saludarla – rikimaru..

..

- listo! ya acabamos! – Ace

- bien y ahora – Mira

- eh bueno te parece...-Ace

- que tal! Hey Ace! Como estas! – rikimaru llega

- hum si bien – responde Ace fastidiado, su intencion era invitar a Mira por unos refrescos y sale rikimaru interrumpiendo

- Mira! – rikimaru

- hola – sonrie Mira

- el mas bello rayo de sol que hace por aquí – rikimaru

- hum? – se sonroja

- "que se trae este idota"– Ace

- ya terminaste – rkimaru

- eh porque? – Mira

- te invito los refrescos – rikimaru

- "ah! Eso iba a hacerlo yo!" – Ace protesta mentalmente y oculta su sorpresa

- ah gracias! – mira

Le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantar

- "jum lo que faltaba" – ace muerde su labio y les ve alejarse

- hey Ace! Dejaste que Mira fuera con rikimaru! – baron

- y que- Ace

Baron frunce en ceño

- a baron le gusta mira – dice dan bebiendo su tercera gaseosa

- no es cierto! – baron

- callense quieren! – Ace

- huy porque tan agresivo – dan

- no ayudaron hacer el trabajo! – Ace

- tu tampoco de que te quejas – Dan

- si lo hice! – Ace

- pero al final – dan

- jum bien nos vamos? – Ace

- si – dan

- Y las cosas de Mira –dice Baron, Es decir el portatl, su libreta y bolso

- siquiera guardémoslas – baron

- yo me encargo – Ace

- oh bien! –Dan y baron toman sus bolsos que realmente no traian nada solo era para simular que estaban dispuestos a toma el cuaderno y lo deja caer al suelo descaradamente al igual que su bolso, digamos que tambien el portátil y se va.

**(N/A: jaj no mentira el portátil no XD…Ace: claro que se dañe y me toque pagarlo!, y se pierda el trabajo! No mandes "cascara"!.. Aki-nee: huy que delicado jajaja)**

Mira regresa y ve sus cosas en el suelo.

- hay que antipaticos! – recoge y las guarda, luego sale para esperar a su hermano.

Lo que no sabía Mira era que su hermano Keith estaba disfrutando de una gran fiesta y no pasaría por ella hasta el anochecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira: enserio me toco hacer el trabajoo!<strong>

**aki-nee: jiji si aprendiste que nunca te vuelvas a reunir con ellos**

**Mira: jum malditos flojos! donde estan!**

**Dan: aqui llego!**

**baron: presente!, ah y Ace buenoo...**

**Dan: aki-nee se lo llevo quien sabe adonde**

**Mira: es cierto? aki-nee? hey!**

**...**

**en un avion directo a colombia**

**Ace: yo que hago aqui!**

**Aki-nee: sii me lleve a Ace!**

**Ace: no!, quiero regresar a japon! regresame!**

**Aki-nee: nop! ahora me perteneces..**

**graciaaaaaas! de veras por sus reviews y ven estoy actualizando mas pronto trataré de seguir con este ritmo **

**nos leemos! **


	12. High School New Vestroia cap 11

**aki-nee: que tal! disfruten de este capitulo y espero minimo 3 reviews.. **

**Mira: espera keith aun no ha venido por mi**

**aki-nee: no nada y como dijeron los lectores anda de parranda **

**Mira: jum ok continuemos con esto y regresa a Ace!**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Keith estaba con sus amigos en cada de Mylene por su cumpleaños

- que buena fiesta! Amiga mylene! – shadow coloca su brazo alrededor de ella

- apartate! – mylene le tira su brazo

- que pasa oye! – shadow

- tengo novio sabias y no quisiera que este cerca de mi- mylene

- asi quien es!- shadow

- yo!– volt

- volt! Jum tramas algo mylene – shadow le mira incredulo

- no tramo nada! Largo! – se exalta mylene, si ciertamente tramaba algo.

- bueno al menos hay alcohol! Hee! – shadow va por una cerveza

La musica sonaba muy alto, era una costumbre de su grupo celebrar el cumpleaños de todos con una gran fiesta e invitar a cualquiera.

- quieres dejar de beber! – grita lync a shadow

- hey! Lync dejalo – Keith le detiene

– ves baja la musica un poco - keith

- porque? – lync

- me llama papa – Keith

- enseguida! – lync baja el volumen y todos guardan silencio.

- si papa? – Keith contesta su telefono

- Keith estas con Mira!

- si esta conmigo pase por casa de mylene que cumple años – Keith

- ah bien chao! – su padre cuelga

- ya le podemos subir? – lync

- claro! – grita Keith

- a bailar! – grita shadow

Se escucha los grillos

- jum - shadow

- jaja a bailar entonces! – Keith

- sii!..- gritan todos

- como siempre solo el ignorado - shadow.

Mira estaba sentada en una banca frente al instituto, estaba por oscurecer y se preguntaba donde estaría keith, no apartaba la vista de la calle esperando a que pasara algun carro conocido, comenzó a frustrarse y desesperarse.

- rayos! – tenia ganas de llorar, nunca le habia pasado algo así, nunca habia estado sola en la calle y de noche, aunque la luz de las lamparas la iluminaban y el ruido de los autos, ella se sentia sola y abandonada.

Ademas de que era nueva en la ciudad no sabia donde quedaba su casa.

Luego de unos 20 minutos mas se decido por irse, en eso Ace pasaba para ir a su trabajo en el restaurante

- mira?

- hum hola Ace- Mira dice en tono triste

- que haces todavía aqui – Ace sonaba sorprendido

- yo, bueno Keith no paso por mí – Mira

- jajaja

- jum

- lo siento y ahora e iras a pie – Ace

- si - mira

- que gracioso – Ace dice y sigue su camino

- oye Ace!..-Mira le llama pero luego se arrepiente, suspira y emprende su camino por el otro lado

Ace se da vuelta y sonrie

- Eh Mira- Ace

- si? – mira se da vuelta

- tu casa no es por alla - Ace

- y como lo sabes! – Mira

- pues voy para mi trabajo y sé que el barrio rico queda por este mismo lado – Ace

- am jeje – rie Mira en torpeza

- adios – Ace dice relajado y sigue caminando

- Ace! No espera acompañame! No se donde vivo! – Mira

- jum que fastidio, está bien pero deberás pagarme algo – Ace

- que!

- si- Ace

- Oye es solo un favor –Mira

- No hay trato – Ace voltea

- Ace! – Mira le sigue y jala su brazo

- oh ya esta bien! – Ace

Ace lleva a Mira lo mas cerca del barrio.

- bueno adios – Ace deja de caminar

- eh? – Mira

-digo sé el barrio, no tu preciosa mansion – Ace

- ah si pero este lugar está tan solo - mira

- jum pues suerte! Y acostúmbrate a andar sola me voy – Ace

- Ace… - dice mira con ternura

- diablos – Ace se vuelve– que!

- gracias! – Mira sonrie

- eh – Ace se ruboriza – si si no hay problema – dice regresando con su orgullo.

Iba a cruzar la calle cuando Keith casi le atropella, Ace retrocede

- ah! Estas bien!- Mira se acerca a él.

- jum Keith – dice ace viendo el auto.

Keith baja del auto

- que hace este aquí! – Keith le empuja

- oye! que te pasa! – Ace le mira friamente y se levanta con intensiones de empujarle tambien

- paren los dos! – mira

- mira vámonos y a ti te estaré vigilando! – Keith toma su brazo

- Keith basta Ace solo me acompaño hasta aquí – Mira camina casi contra su voluntad

- y porque! – Kieth aprieta su brazo

- te atreves a preguntar!– Mira se suelta algo molesta

- jum sube al auto – Keith

Mira suspira y sube

- ya veras! – Keith le fulmina a Ace con mirada y sube.

Ace resopla- " si me doy cuenta ha estado tomando" - Ace sigue su camino al trabajo

..

En el auto Mira no dejaba de ver a su hermano con algo que ira.

- deja de mirarme! – le grita keith

- porque lo tratas así! Me ayudo ya que tú no me recogiste!, sabes se lo diré a papa – mira

- No te creerá y si le dices le diré que cierto día te escapaste al lago con tus nuevos amiguitos – Keith

- hum? – mira

- sí lo sabía y quise darte una leccion- keith

- ah pues bien jugado! - mira se da vuelta y ve a la parte trasera del auto

– que hacen ellos aquí! - mira

Eran shadow y lync dormidos en los asientos traseros

- los llevaré a su casa – Keith

- eh! Me dejas sola y ahora tengo que acompañarte a llevar a estos! – Mira se acerca mas a ellos y huele

– estan ebrios?-mira

- si – Keith

- tu tambien! Donde estaban! – Mira

- hum

- ah claro, disfrutando de una fiesta y yo pasandola mal - mira queria empezar un berrinche.

- ya basta mira! – Keith

- Keith! - mira

- callate! Estoy conduciendo! – Keith

- jum te odio

Mira cruza sus brazos y de alli no vuelven a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: jeje que divertido<strong>

**Ace: casi muero y regresame!**

**aki-nee: no no**

**ace: pero y mis amigos**

**aki-nee: aqui estan via skype!**

**-ACEE! holaaa! como estas! - grita baron a la pantalla**

**aki-nee: baron no es necesario que le hables a la pantalla**

**baron: ah si lo siento**

**Ace: jum aun así quiero volver**

**aki-nee: hasta pronto! **


	13. High School New Vestroia cap 12

**aki-nee: hola de nuevoo! muchisisisismas gracias por sus reviews! tengo en cuanta sus sugerencias y opiniones...y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo **

**ahoraya que me vi la tercera temporada puedo incluirme mas a los gundalianos y otros a su debido tiempo cada uno irá apareciendo como en este capitulo.. primero una descripcion de los incluidos en mi historia...disfrutenlo! nos leemos al final**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>descripcion de los "docentes gundalianos :)"<strong>

**Lena: es la maestra de fisica, muy exigente y aveces muy pasiva. no se lleva bien con todos los alumnos.**

**Mason: uno de las directivas del instituto, profesor de matematicas, algo relajado y atento**

**zenet: maestra de sociales y tambien da clases al club de teatro trata de llevarse bien con los estudiantes pero no lo logra porque aveces pierde la paciencia.**

**Jesse: hum este es el profesor de literatura, es como en la serie bueno casi es exigente cuando se lo propone.**

**Sid: maestro de quimica, igual de exigente y aveces actua como un loco cuando pierde el control.**

**Serena: maestra de biologia, calmada, pacifica se lleva bien con la mayoria de los estudiantes.**

**Linus: mestro de computacion, atento, calmado y tambien se lleva muy bien con los estudiantes.**

**kazarina: es una de las directivas y supuesta maestra de ingles (aah jaja no puedo imaginarmela no se porque XD) en fin cree que sabe hablar muchos idiomas.. en realidad solo quiere trabajar por dinero porque al igual que la mayoria son un monton de vagos..**

**ahora si el fic..que sera algo como vida escolar de estos no hay mucho tema interesante solo como actuan en sus clases**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Un bello dia de colegio **(N/A: porque miento de esa manera bueno)**

Todos los alumnos del high new vestroia fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Dan abrió la puerta a su salon cuando una cubeta llena de harina cae sobre él.

- que rayos! Maldita sea! – grita dan sacudiendose, sus compañeros llegan riendo

- jaja que bueno que esta vez no llegue temprano - dice Ace

- si iré a limpiarme – dice dan yéndose al baño

- WTF? – dice Billy entrando al salon y encontrandose con todas las sillas de espaldas al tablero y algunas boca abajo

-quien hizo esto muy gracioso no? – dice ryo.

Mientras los demas van entrando.

- jajaja – rie juli

- y que las arreglamos? – pregunta mira

- no dejemoslas así – dice Ace con tranquilidad y buscando su puesto

El resto asiente y tambien se sientan en sus respectivos puestos sin arreglarlas

Minutos después la maestra Lena.

-muy graciosos no! – dice Lena tirando sus libros sobre la mesa

- profesora así estaban cuando entramos – dice shun en defensa

- jum haber! Voltense! - lena

- depende en que sentido lo dice - baron

- en el buen sentido! Ahora rapido! – dice la maestra lena y todos comienzan a ordenarse

- Ace debemos hacer algo mas – Dan

- pero que? – Ace

- hum ya sé! – Dan

- que sugieres Dan? – baron

- jum poco a poco las bromas seran mas pesadas, la proxima semana debemos tener listas algunas – dan

- y bien… ya eso lo sabemos – dice baron encogiendose de hombros

-bueno no tengo idea de que haremos jeje – dan

- lo pensamos luego –ace

- mejor lo pensamos ahora – baron.

- no en otro momento, después lena nos regaña – dan

- que aburrido – Ace

- si esta nueva maestra es tan seria y aburrida – dan

- hay ya callense chicos! Presten atención! – dice juli sin despegar su vista de su bolso que lo tenia sobre el brazo de la silla y adentro escodido su celular.

- como si tú lo estuvieras haciendo juli! – dice dan asomando

- ah jeje – juli

- estoy aburrido otra vez – Ace

- jaja p***s clases de fisica! – baron

- que es lo que escucho! – lena se da vuelta viendo al fondo.

Los tres baja su cabeza como si estuvieran leyendo...

..

En el salon de Keith la mayoria estaban dormidos

- despierten! – exclama su maestro de literatura jesse, parace no funcionarle porque se siguen oyendo quejidos.

Jesse frunce en ceño

– alice sabe que ocurre?-pregunta él muy calmado

- eh yo – alice le pregunta incredula porque ella debia saber

- sí tu, eres la representante - sigue hablando jesse

-bueno – alice dirige su mirada a Keith que le sonrie friamente

– eh no lo se, no estoy al tanto de sus vidas privadas - dice alice

- profesor! – klaus le llama colocandose de pie

- si klaus? - jesse

- lo que pasa es que estuvieron de fiesta ayer – klaus

- sapoo – dicen en murmuro

- bueno eso no es escusa! A levantarse! – dice Jesse tomando su libro

- Sigamos con la lectura! _"Si todo el año fuese fiesta, divertirse sería más aburrido que trabajar." - _dice en su tonito britanico

- usted lo ha dicho profesor – dice Keith mientras el resto va despertando con mucha pereza.

- silencio! Quien vuelva a sucumbir al sueño tiene cero! – jesse sigue leyendo cuando le interrumpen unos ronquidos

- shadow! – jesse le golpea con su libro

- hay no jo**s! Con Shakespeare! – dice shadow

- comooo! – grita jesse

- ah! – shadow se da cuenta

- jajaj que ofensa shadow ni yo hablaría asi de ..de.. – dice lync quedandose pensativo

- de Shakespeare… - dice volt ayudandole

-si ese… - sonrie lync

- lo siento maestro – shadow

- a la direccion! – jesse

- bien hecho shadow jeje – dice mylene casi con sarcasmo

- callate bruja! – shadow

- estupido – mylene gira sus ojos.

**..**

- dan! – grita runo en medio del silencio que habia

- runo pasa algo? – pregunta la maestra

-ah disculpe lena –runo le lanza unas miradas a los 3 si a Dan, Baron y Ace que reian.

- que le hicieron chicos – pregunta juli

- nada – rie dan

- hum ¬¬… - juli

- Jeje hey – llama dan en murmuro – mira…mira

- mira – baron

- espera hay que llamarla como tal – Ace

- eh?- dan

- hey niña tonta – Ace

- que no me llames así! – mira

- ah como entiende! –dan

- que cansones estan hoy – juli

- no te metas juli, que no te hemos molestado – baron

- jum lo que digan – juli

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: espero poder actualizar pronto graciaas! y hasta el proximo capitulo!<strong>

**Mira: ya traeras a Ace de vuelta**

**aki-nee: no! ahora me pertenece**

**Mira: Ace no es de nadie! traelo! **

**aki-nee: cuando cumplas 30**

**Mira: aaah! noo! porquee! no lo entiendo!**

**Aki-nee: jeje byee!**


	14. High School New Vestroia cap 13

**aki-nee: continuación del capitulo anterior **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

**..**

Era ya ultima hora de clase y los alumnos estaban solos en sus salones debido a que se habia presentado una reunion de profesores.

- runo hey! – juli le llama levantadose de su silla y hiendo hasta ella

- que? – le dice runo sin animo

Juli toma una silla y se sienta a su lado.

- alice me envió un mensaje – dice juli entuciasmada

- y? – pregunta runo sin la mas minima importancia.

- ah no importa claro, si fuera algo que tuviera que ver con Dan, hay si- dice juli para que le prestara atención.

- ah, si me delatas, que te dijo? – runo

- bueno dice juli tu eres buena en esto por eso quiero que me ayudes con algo, y yo le pregunte algo que y ella no me quizo decir – dice juli hablando muy rapido

- hum me imagino, ¿eso es todo? – runo

- espera!, le dije es sobre un chico y ella me dijo si y yo le seguí la corriente y le dije es shun - juli

Fabia que estaba por salir se detiene frente a ellas al oírlas mencionar su nombre

- ¿shun que? – dice Fabia muy curiosa

- ah nada – runo

- aquí dando adivinanzas – juli

- ah si y ¿cual eh? – Fabia

Runo y juli se miran entre sí ante el evidente interés de Fabia

Las dos empiezan a balbucear ideando y pensando en una idea.

Fabia levanta la ceja esperando una respuesta.

-buenoo… Fabia eh… fácil! Quien es el chico más deportivo, inteligente, guapo – dice juli sin perder la sonrisa e intención

- jum y para ti es Shun – Fabia

- em – Juli gira sus ojos con la misma sonrisa picara en su rostro – claro! Shun es super! Guapisimo! Es tan…

- ya entendí si – le calla Fabia

- oye Fabia tu nunca nos hablas ahora lo haces – runo

- eh bueno – Fabia

- solo porque mencionamos a shun eh?- le mira juli con diversión

- eh eh que va, es por – Fabia trata de inventarse una buena excusa

Runo y juli sonríen y miran a Fabia que se avergonzaba cada vez mas.

- hay ya! – Fabia les grita al ver que ellas la miraban haciendo que se sonrojara –

Lo que pasa es que decidí que este año debo ser más abierta con ustedes chicas adios! – dice Fabia muy rapido y hiendose

- adios jeje – dicen runo y juli moviendo sus manos

- es evidente lo mucho que le gusta – runo

- si - juli

- y bien juli - runo

- ah alice! Vamos a verla! - juli

Ambas salen corriendo del salón y van con Alice que las esperaba afuera de su salon.

- y bien Alice te vas a declarar? – le pregunta juli

- eh no! – alice

- hay entonces ¿que es! – juli

- bueno es para invitarle…- alice

- aah! Si! – juli

- a un evento que… - alice

- una cita! – juli

- dejala terminar juli – dice runo en defensa de alice que casi no la dejaba hablar

- noo! Juli! – alice se sonroja

- jum y ¿que pasa? ¿porque no se lo dices y ya? – runo

- es que ahora me siento rara, me da mucha pena – alice

- jaja y que quiere que hagamos! – juli

- Que lo hagan por mí – alice

- ah por mi esta bien – runo

- eh! No, no no no! Alice serás tú quien se lo digas personalmente! – juli

- bueno yo estaría dispuesta a hablarle pero es que no se ahora me siento incomoda – alice

- hum tienes miedo de que piense que es una cita verdad? – juli

- ah si – alice

- bueno te acompañaremos pero tú se lo dirás – juli

- ah ¿ahora? – alice

- si ven él está en el aula de informática! – juli

- si vamos - runo

Las chicas parten , shadow y lync estaban cerca y escuchando (N/A: mas bien chismoseando jeje)

- porque tanto con shun! Bueno debería resignarme ya me aburre – dice lync

- animo lync no eres el unico - shadow

-jum cierto me enfocaré en otras cosas, ya no me importa – lync

..

De vuelta al aula de decimo, era como un campo de batalla (N/A: no no de bakuganes algo parecido jaja)

Arrojaban papeles y la pobre Mira había quedado a cargo de todo esto y estaba algo irritada.

- chicos basta! – mira trata de evadir los papeles

- chan-lee! Tu tambien! – le dice a lee que le arrojaba papeles

- jaja si diviertete tambien! –Chan-lee

- no puedo quede a cargo y basta! – mira

- ataquen a mira! – dan

- ah no! No! – Mira sale del salon

- santo cielo esto no se veía en mi otro colegio – dice Mira recostada a la puerta suspira y se sienta en el suelo.

..

Alice, juli y runo entran a la sala de informática donde estaba Shun que ayudaba al maestro con los niños de primaria cuando habían reuniones

- ah no sabia que hacia esto – dice runo

- lo hace cuando hay reuniones de profesores, él se ofrece a cuidarlos o a veces a enseñarles – alice

- hum ya veo porque te gusta eh… alice… - juli mueve su hombro, alice rie.

- eh no es del todo cierto – alice

-si claro, hey shun! – juli le llama

Shun estaba sentado junto a un niño enseñandole algunas cosas del computador, al oir a juli se levanta y va hacia ellas.

- ah hola ¿que hacen aquí? – shun

- bueno en el salon no habia nada que hacer - runo

- no han causado desorden – shun

- no lo sabemos, pero por otro lado venimos eh…– runo

- alice tiene algo que decirte y vinimos de paso chao! – dice juli rapido y las dos se van a sentar en uno de los computadores.

- hum "valla amigas me dejaron sola" – alice viendolas alejarse

- que es alice – shun

- eh bueno – alice mira a shun

- espera… te tengo una invitacion al evento de caridad este fin de semana quieres venir? – shun

- ah "eso es justo lo que iba a decir" – alice sonrie – claro

- y bien que ibas a decirme – shun

- exactamente eso – alice

- ah que casualidad – shun

- jeje si bueno ya yo me voy – alice

- ya? Quédate un rato mas la reunión aun no acaba y puedes ayudarme con estos niños - Shun

- ah ok "valla fue tan facil y no parece una cita o si?" – alice

..

**..**

La reunion se habia prolongado así que salen más temprano

- alice! – grita juli

- ya deja de gritar juli – alice

- jejeje si ves fue tan facil –juli

- tienes razon - dice alice con una tierna sonrisa

- ahora runo debes aprender de alice tiene una cita con shun - juli

- que te pasa! - runo cruza sus brazos

- No es así! no es una cita- dice alice

- jeje me encanta hacer esto - juli

- porque nos molestas! Quieres ver y me meto contigo - runo

- ah si no pueden! Porque saben que no me avergonzaran con nada - juli

- jum eh supe por hay ¬¬ que ah! Cierto compañero de alice le gusta juli - runo

- ah! Quien! Espero que sea Keith o hydron, klaus - juli

- jeje - rien alice y runo

- ah es mentira verdad? - juli

-quien sabe - alice

- aah! Diganme! - juli

- oh interesada - runo

- ja! No me importa porque para que sepan dentro de una semana billy y yo seremos novios- juli

- ah claro te creemos - runo

- :p me voy chicas! Bye! - juli

- bye! - dicen ambas

- crei que ya lo eran – alice

- pues fijate que no - runo

- ah bien me voy ya te cuidas - alice

- si chao alice - runo

-"hum será que espero a dan" – runo voltea y ve salir a Ace, Dan, Baron y Mira

- ¡porque siempre esta con ella" - piensa runo frunciendo en ceño

- hey runo nos vamos! - dice dan

- si te estuve esperando – dice runo con cierto enojo en su voz

- Mira crei que te habias ido con tu hermano -runo

- bueno tuvimos un pequeño altercado y no nos hablamos - Mira

- vendras con nosotros! - baron

- a que fastidio, si viene ella mejor me adelanto, adios - ace

- que odioso, pero no esperaré a mi mama vendrá por mi - Mira

- ah vámonos dan! No quiero llegar tarde a casa! - Runo

- si ya - dan

- adios mira - le dicen al unisono y parten camino a sus casas

- adios baron, dan, runo – suspira – "me gustaria irme con ellos caminar conocer los alrededores en fin no importa ahora a esperar a mama"

...

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: hasta aqui termina este día.. el proximo capitulo aunque no muy detallado la cita!<strong>

**alice: no lo és!**

**aki-nee: como sea como lo quieras tomar bueno tienes razon no lo es.. y despues un asuntico entre keith y Mira por cierta leccion que cierto hermanito malo**

**keith: ya! ya! **

**Mira: que pasa?**

**aki-nee: oh nada no te adelantes **

**gracias por los reviews y hasta prontoo!**


	15. High School New Vestroia cap 14

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

**E**n la tarde shun y alice fueron a su suspuesta cita bueno en realidad era al evento de caridad en el centro de la ciudad.

Después de ir al evento decidieron ir centro juvenil que era mas que un parque tenia una enorme cubierta curva traslucida, habian tiendas de ropa, de juegos, discotecas, cafesweb y un patio al final lleno de arboles y pasto, también habian otros sitios de interes.

**(N/A: hay cuando sea arquitecta sii! Mira: si sueñas oye Aki-nee: oye soñar no cuesta nada! Y no te metas! Mira: hum)**

El centro juvenil era el lugar para los jóvenes ir a relajarse, divertirse y hacer lo que quisieran obviamente que siempre habia quien controlara el orden.

- alice que quieres de tomar? – le pregunta shun mientras iban a una tienda.

-eh no es necesario yo puedo pagar – dice alice

- no, Alice estas conmigo y como caballero debo regalarte lo que pidas – shun pide al tendero dos refrescos de cola.

- eh bueno solo una cosa no quiero ser una molestia - alice

- no lo eres – shun le sonrie mirandola a los ojos

- eh bueno – alice gira a un lado sonrojada

-alice… - toma una de sus manos - no eres una molestia, eres una chica muy especial y hermosa

- ah – le mira igual de sonrojada

- eres una buena amiga y te quiero – shun

- ah bueno gracias – alice "solo amiga. Bueno dijo que me quiere"

Shun recibe lo que antes habia pedido.

- toma alice – shun

Al momento que le daba la bebida y salían de la pequeña tienda por pura coincidencia o tal vez no, Fabia cruzaba por hay.

**(N/A: Fabia: oh pura invencion tuya para que esten contra mi aun mas. Aki-nee: ya lo siento y dejen de meterse!)**

- "alice y shun… que, que hacen juntos" – Fabia va hacia ellos y aparenta que no pasa nada.

- shun, alice que tal que hacen por aquí –dice fabia tratando de fingir una sonrisa

- alice y yo fuimos a un evento de caridad ya ibamos de regreso a casa- shun

-ah entonces – Fabia toma del brazo a shun que parece no importarle , no era tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellas.

-te acompaño - fabia

- shun vino conmigo – dice alice casi sin pensarlo, Fabia abre los ojos y frunce en ceño.

- ah si disculpa- Fabia lo suelta y se va

- ah espera Fabia! –alice le llama pero ella sigue caminando mas aprisa, en su interior algo andaba mal, le molestaba que shun estuviera con alice pero tambien pensaba que no podia ser egoista.

- "que mas da me odio, los odio" – piensa Fabia mientras caminaba y miraba de largo, sus ojos brillan como querer llorar pero se resiste

- eh yo hum – alice baja su mirada

-ella es así tranquila – shun

- pero shun tu me dijiste que nos hiciéramos amigas aun así creo que no va nada bien

- jum lo sé "para que ustedes se lleven bien yo tengo que desaparecer"- shun sonrie – bueno olvidemos esto – toma su mano y alice se vuelve a ruborizar por enésima vez en el día.

…

**(En los suburbios del barrio mas populoso de la ciudad la familia clays no hacia nada en especial ya basta de locuras! Sera por el sueño? -.- …Ok sigamos..)**

- mira…- Keith se asoma a su cuarto, dicha habitación estaba pintada de color salmon claro al frente de la cama la puerta y detrás de esta una ventana que daba al patio trasero, al lado de la cama el baño interno y un armario y en el otro un espejo y su computadora.

Ella estaba frente a su pc.

- que quieres – dice Mira con molestia

- todavía no olvidas eso - keith

- pues no – dice mira sin despegar la vista de su pc.

- oh vamos! – coloca su brazo alrededor de ella, Mira se levanta y se va a sentar a su cama.

- lo siento pero sabes estaba algo ebrio – Keith

- no puedo creer que a ti no te digan nada en cambio a mi por cualquier cosa ya estoy en problemas, dime porque! - Mira

- porque eres menor – dice Keith y riendo

- solo soy dos años menor! Cuando tú tenias mi edad si te dejaban hacer lo que quisieras, siempre ha sido asi - mira

- mira, no puedo decirte los motivos pero papá y yo queremos lo mejor para ti - keith

- si quieren lo mejor deberian dejar que yo misma pueda defenderme, y así cuando ustedes se vallan yo no ser una inútil sin ningún conocimiento sobre el mundo, la vida - mira

- que discurso, pero si tienes razon – Keith suspira – y desde cuando piensas así!

- desde que llegue a esta ciudad – mira

- jum valla – Keith se levanta y camina hacia el pc– te llego un mensaje instantaneo veamoslo! –se sienta rapidamente en la silla

- ah! – Mira se levanta de la cama y rápidamente va tras él

- haber aquí tenemos una conversación múltiple están los idiotas, dan, baron y mi favorito Ace

- tu favorito? - mira

- desde este año, ah mira si es que te están llamando, hum Ace dice oye tonta, desapareciste o que? oh! Valla – Keith escribe

- que haces Keith! – mira

- ya veras que Ace me extrañaste ;)

- aah! Keith no! - mira

Keith le da enviar, Mira frunce en ceño.

- yo nunca diria eso! – mira

- haber que hay,

aw de verdad Ace? dice runo,

jaja atrapado!dice dan,

jiji, corazon, corazon Ace que callas dice juli – Keith frunce en ceño.

Le había parecido divertido al principio pero ahora le empezaba a molestar.

- Keith basta yo no me meto en tus conversaciones! –mira

- si lo haces –keith

- lo hacía, ahora parate de allí! – mira le empuja

- espera quiero ver que dice – Keith

..

Ace estaba en el café Web con baron

- oh! Porque te quedas callado Ace – baron

- que! Ah – se ruboriza y luego frunce – bien sigámosle su juego si te extrañe… escribe

- te faltó el tonta jeje – baron

- ja cierto! Tonta niña rica" – Ace le envia riendo junto a baron

- iré a comer algo – baron

- ok

..

- niña rica! En que sentido lo dice! – Keith

Mira sonríe nerviosa

- mira! – Keith le mira serio

- ah yo que sé debe ser broma – dice mira sin mucha importancia

-entonces porque sonries y te sonrojas! – Keith

- yo eh! Ya para Keith es broma – Mira

- jum te gusta ese chico –keith

- que! No! – mira

- si – Keith

- que no! – le da la espalda

- no trates de negarlo te conozco bien –keith

- ya vete! – mira

- mira si te dije que te alejaras de Ace - keith

- eh si y… - mira

- que lo sigo diciendo, así que si tu no lo haces yo mismo me haré cargo - keith

- porque será que todo se reduce a Ace -mira

- porque no me agrada - keith

- es mi compañero, es un buen chico,y tu lo tratas diferente a los demas - mira

- por eso mismo no me agrada! Mira si le defiendes eso solo afirma lo que dije - keith

- jum y si me gustara que! - mira

- "valla ahora me responde" haría que te sacaran de ese colegio - keith

- en serio Keith, porque eres así! - mira

- porque quiero lo mejor para ti – sale del cuarto "ser hermano es difícil y mas cuando tu padre te exige vigilar a tu hermanita menor"

- jum hay hermano – mira vuelve

- lo siento chicos estoy de vuelta - dice mira

- espera te fuiste! Y entonces porque ahora ratico enviaste un mensaje!- dice runo

- ah bueno ese era Keith y Ace hiciste que se enojara -dice mira

- no me importa -dice Ace

-jeje- dice runo

- ya se fue! Hay mira dame su correo! - dice juli

- él jamás se fijaría en ti supéralo - dice dan

- :P-dice juli y se desconecta.

…

- y bien Ace –dice baron después de ir a comprar algo

- resultó ser su hermano, le hablaré aparte – ace

- y yo me voy a conectar! – baron

- mira! De verdad era Keith! - ace

- si- mira

- y porque dejas que haga eso! - ace

- ya no pude evitarlo y tú que respondes! - mira

- creí que eras tú por eso seguí la corriente - ace

- ah no era enserio entonces- mira

- hum lo que dije? - ace

- digo! ah que escribí! – mira sacude sus manos como si eso fuese a borrar lo escrito.

**(N/A: Mira_: hay me tomas de bobaa! …Aki-nee: jeje largo!)**

- ah me voy ahora debo ir a trabajar - ace

- espera Ace te iba a preguntar para que trabajas? - mira

- es algo personal, chao - ace

- chao – murmura – espera tengo que escribirlo! Hay que me pasa! – mira

Ace ya se habia desconectado

- hum – suspira y tambien cierra sesion

- no puede ser que Keith tenga algo de razon, no! Es solo un compañero y bueno no es el mejor amigo que se pueda tener, cielos no puede ser! Que sienta algo! – mira se acuesta en su cama.

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee: graciaas otra vez por sus comentarios... jeje y espero que sigan leyendo.. <strong>

**Mira: tengo el presentimiento de que me odias**

**Aki-nee: no te odio.. solo que eres mi personaje favorito pero te trato así por otro motivo...como a Ace! donde estas! **

**Ace: justo a tu lado **

**Aki-nee: aaw **

**Mira: oyee! devuelvelo! yaa!**

**Aki-nee: no lo perdisteee! por tonta!**

**Mira: hay noo... hasta fuera del fic! me llamas así. **

**Aki-nee: anda Ace! vamos!**

**Ace: sii!**

**Mira: jum.. si larguensee! e ignorenme-.-**

**aki-nee: con gusto**

**nos leemos prontooo... **


	16. High School New Vestroia cap 15

**aki-nee: bueno en este capitulo es un día normal de colegio... veamos la nueva broma...**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Dan, baron y Ace llegaron más temprano que de costumbre tenían planeada su próximo jugarreta a los de último grado pero mas al grupito de Keith.

- hey chicos estoy aquí – dice runo que llegaba con una bolsa ella también quiso colaborarles.

- trajiste lo que te dijimos – dan

- si que no lo ves! – mueve la bolsa

- naa -.- - dan

-aquí tienen – runo le da unas latas de pintura en aerosol, eran del color de las sillas y ya sabran que pretendían con eso.

-esta pintura demora en secar? – baron

- si es la mas lenta en secar como 20 minutos – runo

- será suficiente – baron

- si es que no se dan cuenta antes – dan

- bueno rápido! – Ace y Dan van al salón y de acuerdo con las indicaciones de runo iban pintando los puestos de a quienes querían embromar, como siempre baron vigilaba para avisarles si alguien venia y ellos salir rapido por la ventana.

- ya esta, el de Keith, shadow, lync, volt, Gus y la mylene – dice dan. Ellos habia pintado tanto la base como el espaldar.

- oigan en el de hydron! – dice baron desde afuera

- ese chico es demasiado sensible – dan

- pero seria bueno para bajarle su ego de superioridad – dice Ace y se encarga de ese puesto.

- chicos rápido Alice viene! – baron

- Alice? Ella no puede decir nada- ace

- aun así vayámonos de aquí – runo

Salen rápidamente y disimulando

- eh que hacían adentro, no me digan que otra bromita – pregunta alice

-si pero no nos delates – dan

- no lo haré, pero díganme a que me atengo – alice

- solo agregamos a tu sabes quienes – dice dan mostrando la lata de pintura

- hum bueno chao – alice

- adios! Alice- dicen los 4 yéndose a su salón

..

Sonó la campana para el inicio de clases…

- odio los lunes! – dice mylene sentándose en su silla, ya todos estaban sentados.

- oigan huele raro no creen? – dice lync ya sentado

- otra bomba de olor debe ser – volt

- eso seria muy repetitivo, es diferente – Gus

- como pintura recién echada – Keith

-aaah! – grita hydron desde el fondo y tratando de verse la espalda ya que su uniforme estaba manchado de pintura, inmediatamente todos se ponen de pie algunos con suerte, pero el grupito de Keith no corrio con la misma suerte.

- maldición! – grita shadow

- buen jugada la de los idiotas – dice Keith casi despreocupado

- los odio! Ya verán! – mylene camina hacia la salida del salón

- mylene! Espera! – Keith le detiene jalándola

- que! - mylene

- le jugaremos una mejor – Keith

- ok!, pero que sea peor que esto! – le dice mylene apuntandole con el dedo

- ah! – hydron va hacia Keith – no puedo creerlo! Keith exijo saber que significa esto! – hydron se señala asi mismo

- un chico histérico por su ropa sucia de pintura que se puede quitar – Keith

- no estoy jugando! Esta ropa es de marca! – hydron

- ya cálmate – shadow sacude desesperado a hydron dejándolo mareado.

- para shadow! Nos vengaremos – dice Keith parando a shadow que cada vez agitaba mas a hydron.

- es..eso..es..pe..pe..ro – dice hydron medio mareado y recuperándose – pero.. quiero una solución a esto

Keith resopla

- hay hydron! No eres el único si quieres vete a tu casa! – dice lync limpiándose con un pañito húmedo

- eso haré! No puedo creerlo por primera vez regreso a clase y así me reciben! – dice en murmuro mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del salón

- jeje pobre –murmura Alice a su compañera llamada carly

- ah si – dice en suspiro carly

- ah otra enamorada! – alice

Los victimarios de la broma se agrupan

- que estupido! – dice volt si refiriéndose al pobre hydron.

- no sé como pasa el año nunca viene a clase – mylene

- solo viene a coquetear el condenado! – dice lync – esto no sirve! – arroja la toallita húmeda al ver que la mancha empeoraba.

- y tu celoso jajajaja – shadow

- mira quien habla ¬¬- lync

…

De vuelta al salon de decimo. Los chicos ya habian contado a todos lo de la pintura.

- que hicieron eso! Jeje – Mira

- te parece mira?- baron

- si oigan me gustaría ayudarles en algunas de esas – mira

- bueno cuando quieras eres bienvenida – dan

- pero en realidad terminarías arruinándolo – ace

-coincido con Ace – runo

- jum puedo aprender – mira

- si claro – ace

- si! – mira desafiante

- ah como no – ace

- claro que sí! Ace! – mira dice sonriéndole con diversión

- claro que no! Mira! – ace

- ya veras! – guiña su ojo y se va a su puesto

- jum que molesta – ace

- parece que alguien te esta retando – dan

- jejejeje

- ace! Corazon! – entra juli corriendo y agitada

- no me digas asi! – ace

- que te pasa juli? – dan

- ah! Me tomo el día y me prestan la tarea de ciencias – juli

- valla! No me digas que estuviste ocupada – runo

- si por supuesto! – juli

- hablando con Billy supongo – dan

- bueno si, ace prestamela! – juli

- no quiero – ace

-ahahaha! – juli grita mucho haciendo un berrinche los que estaban cerca cubren sus oidos.

- ya pues toma – ace

- como siempre – dicen al unísono…

..

Fabia entra al salón

- hola Fabia – Shun le dice pero ella le ignora y se va a sentar

Shun gira a verla

- "ahora está molesta todavía, no quiso hablarme el fin de semana como puede comportarse así, le iré a hablar"- Shun

-fabia – shun

- que- fabia

-estas molesta por lo de ese dia – shun

- jum pues me senti fuera de lugar - fabia

- ah bueno, te digo algo, lo siento – shun

-no, yo lo siento mas no debi comportarme asi – Fabia

- ah si, quiero que sepas que alice es mi amiga al igual que tu y las aprecio a ambas son geniales – shun

- hum bueno por eso olvidaré eso, gracias shun – sonrie

-hablamos luego – shun

- si "como siempre encuentra una solución a algo tan tonto como esto, bueno ahora sé que nos ve a ambas como sus amigas pero debo adelantarme a Alice, tiene un paso mas adelante que yo!"- Fabia

..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: espero que les halla gustado.. gracias por sus reviews! <strong>

**hasta prontoo..!**


	17. High School New Vestroia cap 16

**aki-nee: woo no crei que actualizaria tan rapido.. pero debo hacerlo esta historia va para largo.. faltan muchisimas cosas**

**bueno continuemos con el siguiente capitulo!.. este es otro día de colegio.. **

**PD: ah estoy escribiendo un pequeño fic Lime sobre clarooo AcexMira..! espero tenerlo listo pronto... **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Shun, dan y Ace iban a cafetería con el resto.

- como crees Ace - dice dan mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- si, no se que tiene contra mi ese Keith – ace

- hum cierto el año pasado no te daba importancia- dan

- porque Ace era mas serio que ustedes y al unirse a su grupo digamos que perdio su seriedad - shun

-jaja tienes razon shun - dan

- aun así... - Ace

- en mi opinión creo que es por su hermana - dan

-por mira ¿como asi? - shun

- no es por eso! – ace

-oh si lo es! – dan

- bien probemoslo – ace

- ok - dan

- hagan lo quieran, hoy ire con Fabia nos vemos luego- shun

- hum Fabia – dan

- no, no es que crees - shun

- bueno ella casi siempre anda contigo y por eso digo - dan

- solo mi amiga! – shun

- si lo mismo que decia con alice jeje – dan

Ambos se van

Shun resopla y se va en dirección diferente a la cafeteria

..

Dan y Ace se sientan donde estaban runo, mira, baron y juli con Billy.

- hay tan llindo! Billy! – juli

- si lo escogi solo para ti! – Billy

- ¿que pasa con estos? – dan

- al fin se decidieron a ser pareja – runo

- ah ya veo – dan

- jum que cursis son – runo

los 5 asienten con la cabeza y luego los ignora

- que fastidio este día – ace

- hay ace tú te la pasas aburrido – runo

- bueno si hicieramos algo emocionante – dan

- oh! Hay viene! - baron

Venia los de ultimo año Keith, mylene, shadow, lync y volt esta vez liderados por hydron.

- esta es nuestra mesa en la cafeteria! – dice hydron

- oye hay otras mesas! – dice Billy

- no queremos esta! – shadow

-no nos vamos a mover de aquí! – dan

- muevete estupido! – lync

- obligame! – dan

- ya dan no formemos un escandalo – mira

- Mira tiene razon –dice Ace siendo el primero en levantarse y sonrie viendo a Keith, queria probar cual seria la reaccion de este, ademas era el momento perfecto para comprobar lo que habia dicho dan hace poco.

- vámonos – Ace apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Mira, ella lo mira y no puede evitar sonreir, se levanta.

Keith le lanza una mirada a Ace, tanto él como Dan rien internamente viendo su reaccion.

- "lo sabia tenia razon! keith le cae mal Ace solo porque estudia con Mira pero porque en especifico a él? hay algo que Ace no ha contado" - dan

Todos se ven obligados a desalojar la mesa

- mira espera! – le llama Keith

- eh si? – mira

- porque la llamas Keith? – le dice mylene en murmuro

- no quiero que caiga en la broma – Keith

- jam – mira va con él, mientras el resto se va a sentar en otra mesa pero esta tenia algo especial, Keith y sus compañeros le echaron polvo pica pica a la mesa y asientos.

Hydron rie y se sienta al igual que el resto esperando que ellos sintieran.

- que es Keith? – mira

- eh nada realmente – dice Keith sin voltear a verla siquiera y se sienta

- hum? - mira se queda parada frente a él

-"para que rayos me llamó si no me iba a decir nada!" - mira

..

los chicos se sientan muy tranquilos

- si ves Ace es por Mira – dice dan

- hum – ace tenia su mirada en los dos hermanos -"porque tanta sobreprotección"

- Mira que? - Runo

- eh bueno Ace y yo queríamos comprobar algo – dan

-se puede saber – runo

- ah lo siento runo, no – dan

- jum ok – runo

- hay no! Que se creen ellos para echarnos! – dice juli al fin reaccionando

- cierto – Billy rasca su hombro - tengo comezón –

- hay si yo tambien! – juli sacude su falda

- jaja no que coincidencia – runo

- pero runo es aah! Verdad! – baron se rascaba la espalda y piernas

- ¿que es? – dan tambien se levanta sacudiéndose

Ace se soba sobre el cuello no parecia importarle estaba entretenido viendo a mira y Keith.

- jaja! Buen baile baron! – rie lync

- ustedes fueron aaah! – grita baron sin parar de rascarse

- jaja se lo merecen! – mylene

- jajaja si estan picados! – dice shadow

Todos le miran serios - ¬¬

- que mal chiste shadow – volt

- callate volt! – shadow

- no le calles tiene razon – mylene

- jum - shadow

- entonces nada- dice mira despues de permanecer tan callada

- solo era para que no calleras en la broma – Keith

Mira va con los chicos

- aah! Esto es insoportable! - grita juli saltando como si eso le fuera a funcionar

Los demas estudiantes que estaban en la cafeteria se reian de los chicos

- ja! eso fue por meterse conmigo y mi ropa de marca! - dice hydron sentado y riendo

- aah! Ya veran! - Dan

Todos se van de la cafeteria hacia los baños apurados de la picazon.

- no puedo creerlo! Porque yo! – grita juli sacudiendo su uniforme

- ya juli no fuiste la única – runo

- valla cretinos! - juli

- callate juli tus gritos se oyen de este lado! – dice dan puesto que los baños quedaban solo separados por un muro.

- ja! No le hagas caso cariño – Billy

- aw tan tierno! – juli

Runo suspira

- ahora tengo que aguantarmelos – runo

- jeje hey runo – juli habla en voz baja – entonces ya invitaste a dan

- ah que! – runo

- a no te hagas la boba! – juli guiña su ojo

- ja no – runo

- ah que te pasa! – juli

- chicas ya? – les llama Mira que les esperaba afuera

- Un momento mira! – juli

del otro lado...

- que mierda parece que yo tengo mas! – baron

- esto da para otra venganza me incluyo en la proxima – Billy

- ok Billy- dan

Billy sale del baño

- Ace creo que tal vez falle – dan

- falle que? – ace

- lo de Keith y mira, creo que le llamo para salvarle de la broma – dan

- ah no si lo creo – ace

- creer que!...Saben estoy aquí! – baron

- ah si baron lo que pasa es que Keith la tiene contra ace y yo pues pienso que tiene que ver con mira o tal vez no porque no encuentro motivo- dan

- con mira – baron

-si... bueno tal vez si halla motivo no les dije esto, pero recuerdan cuando hicimos el trabajo – ace

- si la semana pasada – baron

- bueno que Keith no fue a recoger a mira y yo por muy amable tuve que llevarle hasta su barrio - Ace

- que! Porque no nos contaste! – dan

- y… - baron

- bueno Keith estaba, no sé ¿ebrio?, e intencionalmente casi me lleva con su auto luego dijo unos disparates la verdad no me importan – ace se da vuelta para salir

- espera que no te importa? – baron

- no, mira es una fastidiosa – ace sale hablando en voz alta solo para molestarla

- que soy que? – mira

- ah! - ace

- oh se te escapo jeje – sale dan

- jum lo que oiste! – ace gira su cabeza a un lado

- eh si crei que – mira

- que! - ace

- nada – Mira medio sonrie y baja su mirada

-ugh - ace le mira extrañado

- la hiciste sentir mal – le dice baron

- ah que perdida de tiempo! – ace

- idiota – dice mira en murmuro

- te oi! – ace

- valla que bueno escucha! – mira

- tonta! - ace

- tu eres el tonto! - mira

- oigan no se digan así- baron

- no te metas baron deja que la tonta se defienda!, oh! Espera como lo podria hacer si no sabe ni donde queda su casa – ace

-pues ya se! – mira

- huy que pelean! – dice juli saliendo del baño junto a Runo

- no me digas! y como le hicistes para llegar! – ace

- pues tu me ayudaste! – mira

- aah! Jeje – rien runo y juli

- jum no que yo me acuerde – frunce Ace

- si que si! – mira

- ah que graciosos ace lo niegas - juli

- jum hay no fastidies! - ace

- bueno ya! Vámonos a clase - dan

- ook... - dicen en coro

..

* * *

><p><strong>- que cansada estoy salir de paseo y el que me espera el otro domingo! hay no puedoo esperarr! en fin gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews.. los aprecio muchoo<strong>

**nos leemos pronto! se despide por ahora aki-nee!..**


	18. High School New Vestroia cap 17

**Aki-nee: volvii! con otro nuevo capitulo de esta cuento loco**

**Mira: lo consideras loco?**

**Aki-nee: hum si tal vez en fin aqui capitulo 17! **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Apoyado sobre su silla Ace tomaba una siesta al tanto se levanta.

- otro maldito día de clases al menos los trabajos han sido pocos y podria molestar un rato – ace

- ace estas pensando en voz alta te puedo oir – mira

- hum como sea, que rayos hace Mira aquí espiando mis pensamientos – ace

- si ace los estoy espiando – mira

- si ya, una pregunta tu ¿que haces aqui! – ace

- que no recuerdas estamos en grupo con baron – mira

- y ¿donde esta baron? – ace

- fue al baño Ace, ¿en que mundo andas? – mira

- jum tengo sueño, trabaje hasta tarde – ace

- te vuelvo a preguntar ¿porque lo haces? – mira

- porque…"sera que le digo?" – ace

- hey Ace al fin despiertas! – dice baron tomando asiento

- hum si "menos mal aparecio baron" – ace

- sigue Ace – mira

- ¿seguir que? – baron

- nada.. – ace

- iba a decirme porque trabaja – mira

- o hace de verdad! Tu nunca hablas de eso dilo! – baron

- no ya no lo dire – ace

- estabas por decirme – mira

- ¿porque vine yo? – baron

- no al contrario gracias por venir casi hablo de lo que no quiero – ace

- jum "no importa lo descubriré!" – mira

.. mientras en otro grupo..

- dan quieres venir con nosotras a la competencia de patinetas – juli

- ¿donde Billy practica? – dan

- si

- pero... – dan

- por favor! – pide juli de rodillas

- si bueno – dan

Juli le escribe en un papel a runo y se lo da

- **/si ves runo si vendrá! Ya no tendras que pasar como violisnista/**

- ja – runo sonrie

- dejen sus papelitos –dice Dan y toma discretamente el zapato de Runo que se los habia quitado y se lo pasa a baron.

- ace ten – baron se lo da

- ¿de quien es? – pregunta Ace en voz baja

- de runo - baron

- hey! Que ocultan! – mira

- ah mira recuerdas que querias embromar a alguien – ace

- eh si – mira

- prestame tu bolso – ace

- que le haras! – mira

- solo prestamelo - Ace

- bien – Ace mete el zapato en su bolso

- que es? - Mira

- es de runo - baron

- ah bueno no quiero problemas con esto - Mira

- si te preocupas - Ace

- ya no empiecen y terminemos de una vez! - Baron

- cierto! Deja de quejarte y trabaja! – ace se vuelve a recostar

- claro ace pero no! – mira le pasa el libro de donde estaban haciendo la actividad

- **¬¬...**

**- :)...**

..

La clase estaba por finalizar y runo se da cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato

- dan! - grita runo

- oye porque siempre yo soy el primero al que culpas – dan

- devuelveme el zapato! - runo

- no lo tengo - responde dan tranquilo y cruzandose de brazos

- haber alla que pasa - dice la maestra señalandolos

- profesora serena! Dan escondió mi zapato! - runo

- ja yo? - Dan

- dan devuelveselo si - pide serena

- no te tengo nada! - Dan

- que me lo des! - Runo

- huuy dan que se lo des - se burla rikimaru

- ah! No en ese sentido rikimaru! - Runo

- jaja no tengo nada runo - Dan

- hay que escandalo el de runo! – baron

- porque no se lo damos? – mira

- no mira – ace

- pero es que... pobre – mira

- mira no te atrevas! – ace

- no lo haré ya! – mira

Serena resopla cansada de lo mismo de siempre.

- ace, baron les importaria? - serena

- que?- baron

- devolverle el zapato - serena

- ahora yo soy culpable! - baron

- disculpe maestra deberiamos revisar los bolsos – sonrie ace

- tramposo... – mira

- si bien los de ustedes primero – serena los revisa y luego va a el de mira.

- no es mi culpa! – dice mira, al ver que serena sacaba el zapato de su bolso

- lo sé Mira, aquí tienes runo – serena se lo pasa a runo

- Mira tu lo tenias! – runo se para frente a ella

- eh ace lo guardo en mi bolso – mira

- ace! – runo se vuelve a Ace

- baron me dijo que lo ocultara – ace

- baron?- runo gira nuevamente a Baron

- dan me dio – baron

- ah viste dan! – Runo se da vuelta y le golpea en la cabeza

- auh! Porque tanto cariño con mi cabeza- dan

- jaja – runo

Salen al descanso...

billy sale del salon detras de Dan, Ace y Baron y les llama

- dan lo tengo! - billy

- que cosa? - Dan

- la venganza - billy

- ah si ¿que? - Dan

- si saben las bancas mecedoras en las que ellos se sientan – dice Billy mientras los tres le seguian por el corredor

- si es su territorio y nadie puede sentarse en esos - baron

- bueno ya veran – Billy saca una llave para soltar tornillos - y tambien usé una sierra para medio quebrar la madera

- cuando hiciste eso - Dan

- esta mañana - Billy

- ah excelente! - Dan

- vallamos a ver - billy

Los 4 se van hacia el patio donde estaban las bancas, miran desde lejos para que no luciera muy misterioso pero eran capaces de captar la broma.

donde ellos se sentaban habia un arbol dos bancas y dos mas al frente de estas..

Mylene venia con volt, lync peleaba con shadow seguido de Keith que les separaba.

Mylene y volt se sienta en una banca sin ningún problema

Shadow se sienta en una él solo y empuja a lync a la banca del frente

- votaste mi juguito! Shadow! – grita lync al habersele caido el vaso

- lync tarado - shadow

- callense los dos! - keith

shadow le mufa estaba por beber de su refresco cuando la banca se va hacia atrás y se moja.

- puf! – se aguantan la risa baron y dan, Billy tomaba fotos

- jaja – rie lync cuando tambien se va hacia atrás

- ah! – Keith se para justo a tiempo y antes de que mylene se diera cuenta ella y volt tambien ya se habian caido

- ah! Seguro fueron dan y su grupo de idiotas! – shadow

- ja halla estan riendo! – dice volt señalandoles mientras se paraba

- esos canallas! Hijos de su gran p***! Ya veran! – mylene

- no mylene! – le detiene nuevamente Keith

- no Keith esta vez no! – mylene

- si estas furiosa pero ya le jugaremos una mejor - keith

- jum desgraciados - mylene

- aauch! – lync se levanta sobando su cabeza.

Hydron venia corriendo muy entuciasmado hacia ellos no se da cuenta cuando pisa mal y se cae justo sobre el charco de jugo que lync habia dejado caer.

-aaaah! waa! –Hydron grita y se va corriendo de donde venia

- ok esa no la planeamos – dice Billy

- pero jajaja pobre hydron!- baron

- tomaste fotos – dan

- si! – Billy

- idiota hydron! Jeje – ace

..

Hydron corrio al lavabo sin darse cuenta entró fue al baño de mujeres

- ah santo cielo! -. Se mira al espejo y empieza a limpiarse la mancha

Mira entra y va hacia el lavado no se había dado cuenta de hydron

- cielos! Cielos! - hydron

. hum?- Mira ve a hydron extrañada – tu que haces aquí?

- no tú que haces aquí!, este es el baño de hombres! - hydron

- no de mujeres - dice Mira guardandose la risa

Hydron detalla el baño – ah! – se queda casi perplejo

- oye! - Mira

-ah no! - Hydron

- no es tan grave – mira ….

los ojos de hydron se llenan de agua

- que sensible - rie Mira

- oh estoy en baño de niñas! Papá me matará! - hydron

- eh te ayudo a salir - Mira

- no y si alguien me ve salir de aquí – hydron toma de los hombros a Mira

- eh tranquilo te ayudare – Mira quita sus manos

- tu tu de verdad! - hydron

- si yo saldré y tú te ocultaras detrás de mí cuando no vea a nadie te pasas al otro lado, el baño de hombres - Mira

- si bien –hydron

Mira abre y no ve a nadie asi que hydron pasa rapido

- que raro jeje - Mira

- oye me haces un favor – hydron se asoma

- si cual? - Mira

- puedes ir a la direccion y pedirle al rector que te de un uniforme aquí tienes la etiqueta - hydron

- oh ok - Mira

- rapido por favor! - Hydron

Mira regresa al rato y se lo pasa

- esperame hay - hydron

- bueno - mira

- mira! - grita juli apurada

- si juli - Mira

-porque tardas tanto y eh que haces hay parada - pregunta juli al verla junto al baño de hombres

- eh después te cuento - Mira

- chicas!

- dan! Ace! Que? – juli

- jaja se perdieron la broma de Billy el tiene fotos - Dan

- broma? - juli

- si a los de ultimo año - Ace

- de verdad! Hay iré a ver! - Juli

- y tu mira? - Dan

- eh si es que ahora - Mira

-listo! – sale hydron que radiaba de aroma

- que perfume! - dan cubre su nariz

- el mejor perfume! ah! y ustedes! - Hydron empuña su mano

- nosotros que? - Ace

- jum "ahora que lo pienso ellos no hicieron nada yo me caí solo" - hydron reflexiona recordando que él solito se habia caido y ni Dan ni Ace tenian nada que ver

- nada - dice hydron volteandoles los ojos

- ya? - Mira

- ah si! Gracias bella dama – toma su mano, Mira rie nerviosa

- eh? – Dan y Ace levantan una ceja

- porque gracias? - Dan

- que te importa dan! – grita hydron

- oye quieres soltarme ya – dice Mira jalando de su mano y tratando ser amable pero hydron le toma la otra.

Ace resopla y jala a Mira del hombro

- dijo que la sueltes hydron - Ace

- ah! – hydron frunce en ceño y le mira friamente a Ace, él no parece importarle

- ya vámonos a clase – dan

- si – mira

- chaoo! Preciosa! - Hydron mueve su mano

- ah jeje - Mira

Dan y ace resoplan y empujan a Mira alejandola de hydron.

- porque resoplan - Mira

- es hydron - Ace

- eh? y que tiene eso que ver?- pregunta Mira, mientras caminaban por el pasillo

- Veras él es un chico digamos especial se la pasa coqueteando y termina hiriendo a las chicas - Dan

- ah ya veo - Mira

- y porque te agradecio? - Ace

- bueno él llego todo sucio y entro fue al baño de mujeres - MIra

- ah jajaja esto lo tienen que saber todo el mundo - Dan

- oigan no - Mira

- claro que sí! - Dan

..

- Mira eh? Que no es la hermana de Keith hum – hydron sonrie maliciosamente – hermana. Tengo una idea como sea debo salir con esa chica!

..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee. fius que cansada.. me estaba quedando sin inspiracion <strong>

**Mira: jaja hydron gritando por una mancha y en el baño de mujeres no me lo imagino al pobre**

**aki-nee: jeje hablando de imaginar donde esta mi ace?**

**Mira: que tiene que ver imaginar con Ace?**

**Aki-nee: muchoo! hay se me perdio debo buscarlo (se va lejos)**

**Mira: ya se fue **

**Ace: que suerte! (sale de su escondite)**

**aki-nee; te vii! **

**Ace: hay no! **

**aki-nee: bueno mientras yo atrapo a Ace.. espero que les halla gustado gracias por sus pasados y futuros reviews.. ejeje hasta prontoo! **


	19. High School New Vestroia cap 18

**aki-nee: gracias por leer.. ahora capitulo 18 **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

despues del descanso y de haber pasado por esa estupida broma que le habian jugado ciertos chicos, keith y sus compañeros regresan al salon para iniciar las clases. pero esto no se iba a quedar así debian planear algo y obtener su venganza.

- Keith les tengo una idea – dice volt acercándose a su puesto.

el salon que bueno eran un monton de sillas desordenadas, no habian filas ni columnas eran solo grupos de sillas y sentaban donde querian.

- dime volt – pregunta keith con los pies sobre otra silla

- porque ahora quieres ayudar! – interrumpe shadow

- que te importa shadow! – volt

- que sugieres volt – Keith

- ellos tendran laboratorio el viernes – volt

- si y que… - seguia interrumpiendo shadow

- dejame terminar noj***! – volt

- sigue volt ignoralo – Gus

- ratas, llenemos el aula de ratas – volt

- genial – lync

- jum si, mañana conseguiremos algunas – volt

- esta bien recogeré a shadow y lync y nos vemos en donde volt? – Keith

- en la 5 con 20 – volt

- eso es a las afueras de la ciudad – shadow

- si obvio! Quien va a tener un criadero de ratas en el centro de la ciudad, shadow – volt

-ya pues me callo! No puedo hablar siquiera! – shadow

- Keith! Necesito decirte algo – dice hydron acercándose a su grupo

-que hydron? – pregunta keith casi fastidiado

- ven...– hydron lucia muy serio y le invita a su puesto que era de ultimo.

Toman unas sillas en el fondo

- habla ya hydron – Keith

- hum tu hermana se llama Mira no? - hydron

- Mira.. ¿que pasa con ella? – Keith

- sip veras –hydron

- que quieres salir con ella, olvídalo – dice Keith muy rapido adivinando lo que hydron le iba a preguntar.

- eh pe..ro – hydron

- no hydron te conozco bien y se que terminarias como todas las veces – Keith

- no Keith esta vez si tengo buenas intenciones! – dice hydron casi suplicando

- no me importa, sabes ¿porque?, porque ella no aceptaria salir contigo! – Keith se va

- jum ya veras que aceptará – hydron empuña su mano.

..

de regreso al salon de decimo estaban esperando a la maestra para iniciar clases, los chicos se reunen en grupo mientras esperan.

- y que planes hay para el fin de semana? – Baron

- dan, Runo, Billy y yo iremos a la pista de patinetas – juli

- hum – baron

- oigan vallamos al centro juvenil – sugiere Fabia, todos la miran extrañados no era algo normal que fabia diga eso y mucho menos a todos los presentes

- Fabia? Tu – dan

- oh de verdad! – juli

- si Fabia ahora quiere ser parte del grupo – shun

- me parece bien – dan

- entonces mientras juli, Billy, dan y runo van a patinar – baron

- no vamos a patinar solo a ver! – runo

- como sea, nosotros iremos al centro juvenil – baron

- si – dicen todos

-a que hora? – Mira

- a las 4 en la entrada – dice chan-lee

-bien – Mira

- good morning boys! muchachos! – entra la maestra de ingles kazarina

- -.-'

– haber organícense por favor please!

- -.-'

- apureen! - se exalta kazarina

- ya vamos teacher – dicen en coro

- parece que hoy vino mas alegre que otros dias – dan

- asi parece – baron

- chicos! Repeat after me – kazarina

- ja ya empezo si supiera mucho ingles – dan

- jeje si - baron

..

Era ya hora de salida.

- Mira podrias escribir en mi muro la tarea de biología - le dice juli mientras salian del salon de clases.

- no la copiaste eh?- Mira

- no, me dio flojera, ahora me voy Billy me espera, disculpa por no acompañarte a esperar a tu mama - juli

- ah ok chao! – Mira

- aun no te hablas con tu hermano – pregunta Runo saliendo del salón

- Hum un poco la verdad, es él el resentido jeje –Mira

Dan sale - ¿que esperan?

- no estaba hablando con runo, ya me iba – Mira

- Mira! Preciosa! – grita hydron

- ah? – dan y runo le ven llegar a Hydron y levantan una ceja por la forma en que llamo a Mira

- porque te llama asi? – Dan

- ni lo se – Mira se encoge de hombros sin mucho interes

- hola, dan, peliazul – Hydron

- me llamo runo, ya te olvidaste –dice Runo

- eh… - hydron

- me pasabas regalando galletas! – Runo

- No recuerdo eso – hydron

- si haste el bobo hydron – Dan

- no te metas Dan! – hydron

- ¿que quieres? – Mira

- quiero pedirte algo – hydron

- hum que – Mira

- ni lo escuches Mira - dice runo

- hay sapos! – hydron toma de la mano a Mira alejandola de ellos para hablarle en privado, dan y runo les observan

- y ustedes que? – pregunta Ace saliendo del salon

- hydron trata supongo de caerle a Mira – Dan

- ah? – Ace niega con la cabeza y le llama

- mira! –

- que? – Mira

- ya nos vamos - Ace

- oye! No seas imprudente estoy hablando con ella! - dice hydron empuñando su mano

Ace va hacia él

- en otro momento porque ella ya se va - Ace

- no te metas peliverde!- gruñe hydron

- Eh Ace...– Mira mueve su brazo – yo me encargo – sonrie

- biien…- ace frunce en ceño

- pienso que Ace esta interesado en Mira – dice Runo al oido de Dan

- lo crees? – Dan

- si nunca le vi sobreproteger a alguien siempre estaba tan despreocupado – Runo

- jum sabes runo, le preguntaré si le gusta – Dan

- ah pero no le digas lo que te dije – Runo

- ok - Dan

- que tanto murmuran ustedes?- pregunta Ace caminando hacia ellos

- nada Ace, es sobre hydron – Runo

- si espero que Mira no caiga – Dan

- jum - Ace

Mira se acerca a ellos después de "liberarse" de hydron

- vámonos ya - Mira

- que te dijo - Runo

- eh bueno.. - Mira

- te invito a salir apuesto! – Dan

- si lo hizo – Mira

- y que le dijiste – Runo

- pues no le dije nada, en cambio me dijo que lo pensara – Mira

- que lo pensaras! – Ace le detiene, Dan y Runo se van discretamente para no intervenir

- eh? – Mira

- Porque lo pensaras! Es obvio la respuesta no! – Ace

- bueno… espera! Porque tendria que obedecerte! –Mira

- eh porque sé como es hydron – Ace

- pero yo no! Valdria la pena conocerle –Mira

- ah idiota! Has lo que quieras me importa! – Ace se va

- hum? – Mira sonríe

..

Esa tarde Mira se conecta con Juli..

- y se puso como mi hermano cuando no le preste atencion – escribe Mira a juli

-jaja mira lo hiciste para darles celos – Juli

-no! De verdad esa no era mi intencion!–Mira

- pero fue algo jeje, de veras que le diras a hydron– Juli

- que no, no es mi tipo–Mira

- aah! No! Todas las chicas a las que ha invitado siempre le dicen que si, asi le paso con chan-lee y runo - juli

- jeje pues mal por él porque no aceptaré – Mira

- buena decisión siendo yo tu le diria que si y así me compraria de todo, hydron es muy detallista y con bastante dinero–Juli

- el dinero no me importa juli, él no me gusta – Mira

- bueno, nos vemos mañana bye!– juli

- bye!– Mira

Mira baja a la cocina encontrandose con su madre que preparaba algo con mucha dificultad

- hey mama que haces? – dice Mira viendole con algo de gracia

- chocolates – dice su madre quien tenia todo el delantal sucio, y la mesa era un completo desastre.

su madre **(N/A: haber un nombre Asuka que significa alegre alguien muy jovial, festivo... y sabran porque)** no era alguien que cocinara mucho no era buena con eso y le extrañaba a Mira que ella estuviera en la cocina y haciendo algo para comer.

- chocolates? –Mira

- si seran para tu padre por su cumpleaños - dice Asuka con mucho orgullo

- ah si te ayudo! – le dice Mira riendo y mientras limpiaba la mesa

- claro - sonrie su Madre

-mamá te puedo preguntar algo –dice Mira sentandose

- si que cariño?- Asuka

- es sobre Keith – Mira

- que ocurre con tu hermano? – pregunta Asuka mientras volvia a preparar los chocolates

- porque a él le dejan hacer lo que quiera y a mi no –Mira

- porque eres la menor - responde en tono alegre

- hay no me vengas con eso, debe haber otro motivo! – Mira

- si – suspira su madre – lo hay

- dime – Mira

- lo hay pero no te puedo decir! –rie Asuka

- hay! - Mira queria iniciar un reproche

- mira tu eres nuestra unica hija mujer y todos te queremos proteger - Asuka

- de que? - Mira

-tampoco te puedo decir! - rie Asuka nuevamente

- jum no entiendes tanta proteccion me ahoga! –Mira

- jaja si, sabia que algun día dirías eso prometo hablaré con tu padre - Asuka

- oh bien otra cosa me dejarias ir al centro juvenil este sabado? - dice Mira sonriendole

- hum? Pero no le digamos a tu papa - guiña su ojo

- eh por? - Mira

- no te lo dire!, hagamos de cuenta que estaras conmigo ese dia, yo te llevaré - Asuka

- ok gracias! - Mira

Sonrie y sube a su cuarto.

Asuka suspira.

..

despues de unas horas cuando ya Asuka finalmente pudo hacer los chocolates bueno en realidad llamo a la cocinera, dandose ella por vencida.

Keith llega a casa de afan y entra a la cocina

- hola mama – pasa y toma las llaves del auto

- hola cariño - saluda Asuka mientras limpiaba la mesa que nuevamente habia ensuciado

- me voy adios mama – vuelve a pasar Keith

- oye! Espera! – le llama su madre

- que? - Keith

- adonde vas? acabas de llegar quien sabe de donde –Asuka

- andaba por hay, ahora iré con mis amigos a comprar algunos materiales para un proyecto que estamos desarrollando algo mas? - keith

- ah ok cariño no tardes - Asuka

- que no tarde? - pregunta extrañado porque nunca le decian eso

- si es que necesito hablar contigo - Asuka

- hum bueno adios - keith

- adios - Asuka

Keith va al garaje, enciende su auto y sale en busca de lync y shadow mientras conducia hydron le llama.

- que quiere este – dice Keith viendo el identificador

- hey Keith por favor! Dile a mira que acepte salir conmigo - hydron

- que? Para eso llamas? - keith

- si - hydron

- no seas canson! Porque no simple le preguntas y ya - keith

- lo hice pero no me respondió - hydron

- no te va a responder porque te va adecir que no, ahora es todo? - keith

- ah si ah y tambien estaré en el criadero con mylene y volt que te apures! - hydron

- ok ya estoy llegando por lync y shadow - keith

Keith detiene pasa por lync y shadow subieron al auto

- rapido Keith! – lync

- ya porque tan impaciente - keith

- me gustan los ratones! - lync

- claro entre rata y rata se entienden - shadow

- cierra tu enorme boca shadow! - lync

- no lo haré rata! Oye empezaré a llamarte así - shadow

- jum - lync

- callense si fastidian! - keith

..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: no puedo creer que mis vacaciones de 6 semanas esten acabando! por eso la proxima semana no actualizare muy seguido asi que voy a aprovechar estos ultimos dias para escribir.. <strong>

**nos leemos prontoo!... :)**


	20. High School New Vestroia cap 19

**aki-nee: que tal a todos ustedes que leen este fic :) estos los capitulos que siguen de aqui en adelante son rellenos, luego inicio la trama de verdad. disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Mylene, volt y hydron esperaban a que keith llegara con los otros dos **(N/A: Lync: los otros dos tenemos nombres... Aki-nee: si si no te metas ¬¬)**

- al fin llegan! – dice volt casi cansado de esperar

- y bien? - dice keith bajando del auto

- es alla el señor nos dijo que nos traeria como 30 ratones - señala mylene

- eh podrian ser mas – shadow

- hay viene – mylene

Venia un señor de tercera edad traia consigo una caja y como tapa llevaba una malla para así poder ver a los ratones

- aquí tienen – los coloca sobre un tronco cortado

- waa! – gritan mylene y hydron alejandose y cubriendose la boca de asco.

- son lindos! – dice lync

- jaja los ratones encontraron a su mami rata lync - shadow

- jaja – rie con sarcasmo lync

- algunos de ustedes quiere tomar uno – dice el señor

- hydron quiere – Keith

- que! No! Que asco! Estan llenos de bacterias y enfermedades! - hydron

- estos son de criadero y yo siempre les vacuno - dice el señor ganadose unas extrañas miradas por parte de los chicos

- los tiene como mascotas? – pregunta Keith pensando en la loco que se oye.

- si – el señor mete la mano y saca uno

- ah? No muerde!- pregunta mylene

- no señorita

- yo! Yo lo tengo! – dice lync

- aquí tienes – se lo da

- que suave - dice lync acariciando su pelaje

- waa! Jamas volvere a saludarte lync de mano lync! – hydron

- ni de nada! Es asqueroso lync! – mylene

- nisiquieran me saludan - lync

- que delicados – shadow coge uno y persigue a hydron y a mylene que huian despavoridos

Mientras Keith y volt hacia su trato

- de verdad nos regalará los 30 - keith

- sip

- Keith dile a shadow que pare! – mylene y hydron se ocultan detras de ellos

- ya va disculpe señor tiene 20 ratones mas - volt

- si los tengo muchos mas alla! - señala su granero

- loco – dice mylene a hydron

- si - afirma hydron

- bueno entonces nos regala 30 y le pagamos las 20 - volt

- hydron paga - keith

- porque yo debería pagar! - hydron

- oye te conviene - dice keith sabiendo a que se referia

- ah! Si yo pagare! - hydron

- ire por las 20

- jaja que mylene tienes una en el pie – shadow

- aha! Aha - mylene

- mentira- dice keith

- idiota!, Keith dile que se detenga! – mylene

- si ya shadow mete ese raton en la caja y lync tambien - keith

- fius y ¿quien se lleva esas asquerosas ratas! – mylene

- lync.. – Keith

- eh? si yo! - dice sin más reproche

- ok porque no quiero eso en mi auto! – mylene

- y adonde vamos ahora - shadow

- vallamos a comer pizza!- lync

- no, tengo prohibido comerlas – hydron

- por mi esta bien – shadow

- ah yo no, tengo asuntos pendientes, volt! Hydron vámonos – mylene

- jum entonces.. – shadow

- aquí estan las 20 mas - dice el señor regresando con otra caja

- gracias, tenga señor - keith le da el dinero que hydron ya le habia entregado

Keith sube al auto y lync con shadow se encargan de subir los ratones

- recuerden alimentarlos - dice el señor

- alimetar.. ratones! Que asco! – mylene sube a su auto

- ustedes compren la comida! – Keith

- que! No! Hazlo tu!, no tengo tiempo para eso – murmura mylene

- nosotros las compraremos Keith – dice volt

- gracias volt - keith

- ah! Es enserio volt! Maldición – dice mylene mientras encendia su auto y se iban

..

- asustos pendientes que mala excusa - dice shadow subiendo al auto

- excusa, dices que miente - keith

- si logico desde que anda con volt siempre está ocupada - shadow

- sale con volt? - keith

- si crei que sabias - shadow

- hum no, en realidad nunca lo hubiera pensado ella jamas se hablaba con él - keith

- Keith tiene razon, raroo.. – lync

- pienso que trama algo – shadow

- y que tramaría? - keith

- jum no lo sé pero no me agrada - shadow

- yo pienso que shadow tiene envidia y celos – lync

- jaja - keith

- oye! Cierra tu boca rata lync! - shadow

- bueno ya! Lo siento pero no hay pizzas - keith

- eh porque! - lync

- no las hay ademas debo regresar a casa temprano - keith

- que buen susto se llevaran los idiotas - shadow

..

un nuevo día de clases y las cosas parecian normal, más de lo normal si es en este colegio.

- maldito jueves! – dice ace

- si te quejas ace – runo

- aja no hay mas que hacer - Ace

- escuchar la aburrida clase de fisica de lena - sugiere Baron

- ah peor! Dormiré un poco – ace

Lena entra al salon

- buenas!, ace despierta! - Lena

- rayos! - Ace

- hoy examen! - Lena

- que! - exclaman todos

- si organicense y rapido, buscaré las pruebas - dice Lena mientras sale del salon

- examen? - Runo

- me dices juli – dice Dan pero luego reflexiona un poco – espera a quien le estoy pidiendo ayuda!

**-** ¬.¬ no soy tan mala en fisica - dice juli con baja autoestima

- jajaja oye detrás de ryo – baron le dice a dan y ambos se colocan detrás de este.

- hey ryo! – dan

- No les diré - responde ryo friamente

en otro lugar del salon

- ah! Yo no estudie! - Juli

- quien lo haria es un examen sorpresa – mira

- estoy frente a shun - aplaude Runo

- no runo ni creas que te copiaras - le dice Shun

- oye! Shun si runo so se copia entonces de quien me copiaré to- dice Ace

- valla, fisica es facil! - Mira

- ah habla la genio nos pasas las respuestas? - Billy

- no, no - Mira

- silencio! Ya llegue les pasaré las hojas - Lena

Lena entrega y empieza el examen

Juli miraba a todos lados como buscando a quien le pregunta asi mismo chan-lee tambien.

Dan le seguia insistiendo a ryo, mientras Baron esperaba que le pasaran las respuestas.

Billy, rikimaru y travis tenian sus cuadernos ocultos pero con acceso a las respuestas.

Los demas siquiera se esforzaban por resolverlos

En cuanto a runo echaba un vistazo al examen de shun pero este lo tapaba

- runo ya? – le pregunta Ace en murmuro esperando las respuestas

- no puedo ace, shun no me deja ver - responde Runo en voz baja

- hum bien – Ace se recuesta en su silla.

Pasaron unos largos minutos...

- ya regreso – dice lena y sale del salon

- ayuda! – dice juli

- runo, runo – Ace murmura

- que ace! Shun no quiere! - le dice Runo perdiendo la paciencia

- jum pues insistele! – ace patea su silla

- hay calmate! Ya voy! – runo

Runo tira del hombro de shun

- ah! No! – se enfada shun y mueve su silla mas adelante

- cielos - runo resopla y Ace frunce en ceño.

- juli, juli - le llama Ace

- que quieres! - Juli

- Nada – rie ace

- ah! Si ves! Estoy esperando quien me dice! - Juli

- ya sé oye mira - le llama Ace pero ella no le presta atencion asi que vuelve a llamarle -mira - ella estaba tan concentrada en su hoja .miraaa! - Grita Ace

- ah! no te diré – mira

- mira por favor! Dime! – ace

- no - MIra

Ace se levanta y le quita la hoja

- ace! - Mira

- eso ace! Dime! - Juli

- hum – ace revisa la hoja – listo! – se la devuelve – gracias mira

- si claro fue un gusto – dice en sarcasmo

- jeje - Ace

- ace dimelas! - juli

- oye me esforcé por conseguirlas - Ace

- Mira.. – juli

- ah no! Dile a ace! - Mira

- ah! - juli revuelve su cabello desesperada

- regrese! juli un punto menos! – dice lena entrando al salon.

- que! Porque! - juli

- te oí hablar - Lena

- jum – juli habla entre dientes- ace dime sino..te delato… ace? – se da vuelta ace estaba en el fondo

- ah bueno estoy perdida - juli

- fin del examen! Entregen! – lena recoge y sale del salon.

- y que tal te va? – le pregunta Fabia a Juli

Juli la mira era raro que Fabia le hablara y más que fuera amable con ella.

- me sorprende que me hables pero no quiero hablar de eso – dice juli

- y a ti Fabia? – pregunta Mira que estaba muy cerca, ella queria llevarse bien con Fabia.

- hum bien si – responde Fabia para luego alejarse de ella recordando las palabras de su padre "no hables con los clays"

- hum porque parece que no le agrado – mira

- ni idea – juli

- hey ryo nos ayudo! – dice dan triunfante

- de verdad... – juli

- si y ace te copias asi de sencillo y no das las respuestas! - Dan

- hablando de eso idiota! - Mira

- si de todas formas ya me copie y no pasa nada - Ace

- muchas gracias shun – dice Runo en otro sentido

- je lo hice por tu bien - Shun

- claroo - Runo

- Billy, cariño que tal te fue? - pregunta juli

- que? - billy

- ja tenia el examen en el suelo como le iba a ir - Baron

- eh espera juli estaba hay porque esperaba que joe me pasara la solucion - Billi

- aah! porque no me dijiste! - Juli

- oigan siempre es así copiandose - Mira

- solo en los examenes sorpresa - Runo

- "woo nunca estuve en un salon donde se copiaran tanto, y hacer un examen fuera tan inserio" - Mira

..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: bueno quise enfocarme en un día de colegio un examen sorpresa! gracias! que casi nunca tuve un examen sorpresa! <strong>

**Mira: y nosotros si nos toca? **

**aki-nee: claroo! **

**bueno gracias a todos los que han comentado recientemente y espero por sus reviews **

**sayoo!.. **


	21. High School New Vestroia cap 20

**aki-nee: ****hola otra vez, hoy estoy aburrida, loca, con sueño...-.- *dormida***

**Mira: oye! despierta!**

**aki-nee: ah si hola! **

**Mira: ya habias saludado **¬¬

**Aki-nee: ah! jeje 'XD...bueno siento que demore en actualizar este capitulo**

**Ace: solo pasaron tres dias...creo**

**Aki-nee: ah ace! *abrazos***

**Mira: aki-nee! concentrante en el fic!**

**aki-nee: si bueno ya... no creo poder actualizar mas seguido que antes porque ya entré a la universidad, aun asi espero que disfruten este capitulo.. saludos y agradecimientos al final!**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Hora del descanso.

Baron y Ace se sientan con Runo y Mira en la cafeteria.

- no pregunto porque no nos han jugado una broma hoy - baron

- deben estar planeando una mejor - Ace

- estoy alerta ya vuelvo - baron

- que sueño – Ace se recuesta sobre la mesa

- vives con sueño Ace – Runo se levanta – iré a comprar algo

- bien, Ace! – Mira mueve su hombro para que no se durmiera.

- hum – murmura

- trabajaste hasta tarde hoy tambien? - Mira

- hum si – se levanta un poco - bueno no siendo sincero mi mama estuvo enferma y tuv que cuidarla toda la noche

- tu mama enferma! - Mira

- ah! "lo dije en voz alta" no, no - Ace

- no? - Mira

- bueno si, ah olvidalo! - Ace

- no ya lo dijiste - Mira

- juum - ace

- ahora si ace! Dime porque trabajas! Es por tu mama enferma? - Mira

- ah "si insiste que mas da" si pero no le digas a nadie - Ace

- eh? - Mira

- Mira ahora eres la unica que lo sabes y no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa - Ace

- peroo - Mira

- no escucha! Prometelo! - Ace

..

A las afueras de la cafeteria estaban hydron y Keith casi vigilandolos.

- y ves Keith ace siempre impedia o se metía - hydron

- hum hydron te permito salir con mira si vas ahora y la alejas de ace - keith

- ah! - hydron

- si vamos - keith

- que..que hagoo - hydron

- yo que se! Gritale hablale mal! Pero alejalo - keith

- y si se molesta? - hydron

- si lo hace yo entraré - keith

- ok – hydron

…

- mira… - ace le mira esperando una respuesta

- si ya lo prometo – dice mira

Ace sonrie – gracias – le mira a los ojos "despierta quieres dejar de verla"

- mira! – hydron se sienta a su lado, Ace dirige su mirada a él.

- ah hola – dice mira un tanto incomoda

- y bien saldras conmigo? - hydron

- eh… - mira gira su cabeza a otro lado pensando que hacer

- no lo hará – responde Ace y mira le ve sorprendida

- de que hablas! No es contigo! – hydron se pone de pie

- no me importa! – Ace tambien se pone de pie

- hydron ya calma eh yo – Mira la jala de la manga de su camisa

- si vendras? –pregunta hydron mirandola

- eh digo.. eh – mira

- no – murmura ace viendo a mira

- hey! Ven! – hydron toma de la muñeca

- hey sueltame! – Mira intenta safarse pero hydron le jala para llevarsela lejos de alli

- hydron "no puedo creerlo" – resopla Ace y va hacia él tomando a mira de su otra mano

- sueltala! – exige Ace

Mira ve su mano y se ruboriza

- "que es esto que siento porque me me sorprende" - Mira

Billy y juli pasaban por hay y se quedan viendo la escena al igual que todos los estudiantes que estaban en la cafeteria.

- toma fotos Billy! – dice juli

- si un momento – Billy va sacando su camara

- oh rayos! Ahora son el centro de atención debo hacer algo – dice Keith al ver que los tres llamaban la atención de los presentes en la cafeteria.

Keith decide poner fin a eso y camina hacia ellos.

- bien que pasa aquí, si sabran estan llamando la atención de otros – dice Keith

- ah! – los tres se dan cuentan de la escena que habian montado y tanto hydron como Ace sueltan a Mira y miran a su alrededor las miradas de los otros estudiantes sobre ellos.

Keith suspira – ya lo siento! esto es para teatro

- teatro? – murmura Mira no muy convencida

- si – dice hydron para disimular

- ah si eso – dice ace tambien disimulando

- bien si van a practicar que no sea en la cafeteria! – dice Keith tambien en disimulo pero aunque se halla inventado algo como eso el resto de estudiantes murmuraban y reian a sabiendas que era una excusa de Keith.

Hydron se va avergonzado.

- valla ese cuento no se lo cree nadie – dice runo que regresaba de la tienda

- bueno sirvió de algo – dice Keith y cruza mirada con Ace casi dandole una advertencia, y luego se va.

- eh "porque Keith intervino y sacó esa excusa tan poco creible" – Ace se va de la cafeteria antes de que empezaran las preguntas de Runo o de ciertos chismosos, si juli y Billy.

- que fue todo esto?, mira – pregunta runo

- sii! – llega juli super emocionada

– que fue todo eso! - billy

- cuenta! Cuenta! – le dicen las dos chicas

- oh y-yo que sé - mira

- eso no fue ninguna actuación las clases de teatro nisiquiera han empezado – Billy

- cierto! - juli

- bueno estoy apenada ahora mismo siento que todos me ven – mira

- jeje que fue hermoso! – dice juli fantaseando

- hermoso? - Mira

- si dos chicos peleando por Mira! - Juli

- eh no no creo que sea así - Mira

-hay imágenes que lo prueba! – dice Billy moviendo su camara

- tomaste fotos! Juli! Billy! – mira

- jajajaja tranquila – juli

..

Ace va hacia el salon algo molesto y se cruza con dan y baron

- es un cretino! Idiota! – dice Ace deteniendose frente a ellos

- ¿quien? – pregunta dan incredulo

- hydron! – le responde con firmesa

- ¿que paso? – pregunta baron

- ah nada – ace sigue su camino

- que fue? – dice dan viendo a baron

- averiguemoslo! – baron

- "maldición porque reaccione así! No creo que pueda hablarle ahora" - Ace

..

Paso la jornada y ultimas clases todo transcurrio normal sin ninguna broma y ya dan se empezaba a preocupar porque Keith no habia hecho nada.

Llega la hora de la salida

-adios mira – juli

- adios juli – mira

Mira camina hacia la salida y se encuentra con Keith

- mira... – le llama su hermano que no le habia hablado mucho en estos dias

- mama no vendrá hoy por ti, vámonos – le ofrece llevarla a casa

Mira solo asiente con la cabeza

En cuanto suben al auto Keith le mira nota que ella parecia estar distraida mas de lo que ella aconstumbraba

- te preocupa algo mira? – le pregunta Keith con calma

Ella solo le responde moviendo la cabeza y en un gesto.

Keith enciende el auto y parten, por el camino se detiene en la heladeria.

- "porque paramos aquí?" – piensa mira sin despegar la vista de la ventana

Keith baja a los pocos minutos regresa con dos vasos de helados

- y esto? – pregunta Mira recibiendo el vaso

- lo siento por no hablarte durante este tiempo –dice Keith entrando al auto

- hum bueno gracias - Mira

- no duré ni una semana - keith

- jeje cierto -Mira

Ellos siempre se contaban todo aunque a veces se peleaban nunca habian estado tan alejados tantos días.

- disculpame mira - keith

- si – dice casi sin importancia comiendo su helado, para de comer y mira a su hermano - Keith – le llama suavemente

- que? – Keith

- eh "no mejor no le digo nada empeoraria las cosas" nada - Mira

- te noto algo distraida en que piensas? - keith

- en "ace, no! No le digas" mí - Mira

- en ti? - keith

- si - Mira

- hum "no lo creo" mira mama habló conmigo y papa esta deacuerdo en que te dejemos salir un poco con tus amigos - keith

- ah! Es enserio? - Mira

- si – sonrie Keith

- ah! Te quiero! – le abraza por el cuello

- oye no, mira estoy conduciendo – dice Keith

- jaja lo siento!

Keith suspira "espero que todo marche bien, aun así"

**/flash back/**

Estaban Keith y sus padres sentados en la mesa del comedor, hablando sobre Mira.

- acepto eso solo si Keith la vigila! – dice el señor Clay

- si lo haré – responde Keith fastidiado

- todos de acuerdo mira puede andar con sus amigos pero Keith nos tendrá al tanto de todo, si hace algo inadecuado no los puedes decir y nosotros nos encargaremos – dice su padre con firmeza y mando

- si entiendo - keith

- recuerda dentro de poco las cosas se pueden complicar en mi trabajo y mis enemigos buscaran la forma de destruirme – continua su padre

**/fin flash back/**

- "enemigos? Que tiene eso que ver? En fin mira ten cuidado espero que no traiciones esta liberta que papa se ha visto a darte" - keith

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee;: hola! ^^<strong>

**Mira: estas bien perdida hoy**

**aki-nee: jeje bueno como no estaré por un tiempo mencionemos a los que han comentado en estos últimos capitulos... gracias de veras a ami-chan03, yukistar,LaRoussSeidy, Sora-Tsuki13,**Konan-Roia,** leedoradehistorias, XxsaorixX, alicelove001, Makylove11 y a todos si todos los que leen de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo... es como el animo de seguir escribiendo.**

**Ace: faltan más summerlilies, XxALICEx26xX, Tsuuki salvatore, Drake99999,...**

**Aki-nee: que amable.. Ace! *otra vez a abrazar***

**Mira: ush si eres fastidiosa**

**Aki-nee: :P celosa**

**Mira: no es cierto**

**Aki-nee: bueno no queda más hasta... cuando pueda actualizar...:)**

**sayo!..**


	22. High School New Vestroia cap 21

**aki-nee: hayyy me olvide de una parte en el capitulo anteriooor! aah! si estoy desconcentrada! bueno me toco dejarlo aqui... nos leemos al final!**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

**(esto iba en el capitulo anterior es la hora de salida...)**

**.. **

**-** bien fabia ya estas tratando con otros- shun

- si pero no puedo siquiera con mira – Fabia

- Fabia cual es el motivo por el que no puedas ser su amiga - Shun

- mi papa y su carrera - fabia

- hum eso es cosa aparte tu puedes decidir de quien ser amiga - shun

- si pero es que papa es tan exigente siempre hablando mal de los clay y su contrincante - fabia

- ah politica! Mi padre me ha comentado pero no prestes atención tal vez te sorprendas cuando te des cuenta de que los clays no son lo que dice tu padre - shun

- aj cierto siempre sabes que decir - fabia

- bueno - shun

-adios shun - fabia

-adios "lograr que sea mas abierta con los demas listo!, ahora lo difícil que se lleve bien con Alice bueno no creo que lo logre al menos que la deje de detestar" - shun

..

- Ace hola que tal tu día – le saluda su madre

**(no le puse nombre?, ah! pongamosle uno humm Yuzuki jeje que es amable, agradable, afectuosa)**

- pesimo – Ace va a su cuarto se cambia y vuelve a la cocina

- ya estas mejor? - le pregunta Yuzuki en cuanto entra a la cocina

- si - responde no muy alegre luego mira a su madre - bebiste tu medicina

- dentro de un rato- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre

- mama que te dijo el doctor! Que tomes tu medicina a la hora que corresponde no a la hora que quieras! - Ace

- si – su madre baja su mirada, evidente de que oculta algo referente a su salud pero no quiere que Ace se preocupe.

Ace se sienta y come. Su madre tambien lo hace sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ace dime porque pesimo tu día? - Yuzuki

- ah mama quiero hablarte de algo que casi nunca te hablo - ace

- ah una chica! - dice alegre

- ah como? - le mira sorprendido

- si lo adivine- Yuzuki

- bueno si - dice algo molesto no queria admitirlo

- ah mi guapo Ace está enamorado! - dice su madre con mucha alegria

- eh eso no es del todo cierto! – se sonroja un poco

- hum a no? – le mira su madre con una sonrisa

- lo que pasa es que eh no lo sé! - dice casi ocultandose

- ah estas seguro? Dime como es ella? - Yuzuki

- es difícil de decirte - Ace

- piensa, imagina que la ves y dime - Yuzuki

- bueno eh…– Ace lucia algo avergonzado pero le tenia confianza a su madre así que cuando le pregunta trata de calmarse y responderle naturalemente.

- se ve tan delicada pero realmente es fuerte, tiene linda sonrisa sus ojos son misteriosos y profundos algo en ella la hace radiante..

- hum que mas? - Yuzuki

- eh ya basta! - dice frunciendo en ceño y regresando a su posición de orgullo.

- si ibas bien – sonrie Yuzuki

- ya! Ademas es una tonta! A veces un fastidio! Y tan fuera del mundo, una niña consentida de clase alta y..

- y te gusta? Eh.. - Yuzuki

- eh... - gira sus ojos a un lado

Su madre sonrie nuevamente – quieres saber si te gusta?

- hum si - ace

- bueno meditalo que te atrae de ella que sientes cuando está cerca y sobretodo si te pones celoso a veces - Yuzuki

- ah, tal vez - Ace

- je! Hay ace que bien que aun estoy aquí para esto - yuzuki

- ah? - levanta su vista Ace ante las ultimas palabras de su madre

- olvidalo - dice mientras se levanta a llevar el plato.

..

El maestro de matematicas Mason abre la puerta del salon de ultimo grado, su sorpresa el desastre y desorden de siempre.

Shadow con gran cantidad de volsas de papas fritas alrededor de su puesto

Lync comiendo dulces junto a alice y su compañera carly, pero solo estaba cerca para arrojarles los papeles

Al fondo hydron mensajeando a las muchas admiradoras y un estudiante que no habia asistido a clase en dias. Jake

Mylene estaba sobre la mesa del maestro gritandole a Keith que estaba jugando con su Nintendo y no se lo queria dar.

-oh a poner orden! Aquí! – dice mason y saca una enorme regla algo raro

- quieren que lo haga a lo antiguo! – dice moviendo la regla

- oh! O.O– los estudiantes se quedan viendolo y lentamente regresando a sus puestos

- esta loco! – grita mylene bajando de su mesa

- profe no cree que exagera? – dice Keith sentandose

- jum solo era para asustarlos jaja – arroja la regla por la ventana

- chicos tenemos un nuevo alumno de intercambio - Mason

- ah? - exclaman sorprendidos

- su nombre Ren de... - Mason

- soy de irlanda si – entra Ren y toma asiento sin siquiera presentarse

- irlanda! – grita lync entuciasmado

- si sordo – le dice Ren

- ya me calló mal – dice Lync cruzando los brazos

- bueno inicimos la clase de hoy – mason

Shadow se acerca a Keith – oye a que hora les toca laboratorio?

- antes del descanso – dice Keith

- y los ratones? – shadow

- los dejé en el auto, ahora lync y yo nos encargamos – Keith

- Keith pasa al tablero! – pide mason

- ah! - Keith

- si vamos te oí hablar - Mason

- hum

..

decimo..

-. Mira hiciste la tarea de literatura? - juli

- ah! Inventar el estupido poema? Si - Mira

- ah .. pue.. - Juli

- pero no te puedo prestar - Mira

- hum? - juli

- no puede ser lo mismo juli! - Mira

- bueno me ayudas con el mio? - Juli

- bien sobre que? – mira

- sobre.. eh jiji estar enamorada! - Juli

- hum lo estas? - Mira

- si y… - habla a su oido – tu tambien

- ah! No empieces juli! - Mira

Juli se rueda hacia atrás donde Ace

- ace me ayudas? - Juli

- con que? - Ace

- con la tarea de literatura - juli

- que tarea? - Ace

- -.-' no la hiciste eh? - juli

- -.-¿ - Ace

- el poemaa.. - juli

- ¿? - Ace

- de jesse! - juli

- Ah hum… no.. - Ace

- pero me ayudas - juli

- hum no - Ace

- :p – se vuelve y runo se acerca

- que tramas? - Runo

- que tramo? - juli

- si le dices a mira que te ayude y luego a Ace - runo

- ah si eres chismosa! - juli

- solo quiero estar informada - runo

- jeje no solo que encontré a quien molestar ademas de ti y alice - juli

- a mira - runo

..

Baron, ace, billy me preocupa que no nos hallan jugado una broma aun – dice dan

- verdad tal vez estan ocupados - billy

- ellos son unos vagos no creo que lo esten - Ace

- o nos tienen una broma sorpresa - baron

- jum debemos estar atentos - Dan

- si!

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee: sorpresa! Ren aparecio! sí es parte de la trama tiene una mision muy importante en mi fic, bueno no tanto pero si tiene que ver, en fin ya me estoy enredando yo misma.. '<strong>^.^

**proximo capitulo la broma de los ratones... y ahora a dormir... -.-zzz**


	23. High School New Vestroia cap 22

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Después de unas horas de clase

- Keith falta poco - le dice lync

- si lo sé debemos salir pronto - keith

- pero es lena no nos dejará salir - shadow

- hum necesitamos una distracción - lync

- esperen lo tengo! – Keith envia un mensaje a hydron

- hum? hydron le diré a mira que salga contigo si llamas la atención de lena para salir del salon - le escribe keith

- esta bien pero que sea seguro – le responde hydron y se pone de pie y luego se tira al suelo fingiendo un desmayo

- hydron!

- que le pasa a este?, no tengo nada que ver! – dice jake

-. Tranquilo jake debe ser uno de sus numeritos - Lena

Keith y lync aprovechan y salen del salon

Fueron al auto de keith para sacar la caja de ratones.

..

- si laboratorio! – dice mira

Ellos iban por el corredor en direccion al laboratorio

- te emociona tanto mira? – baron

- si e gusta mucho la quimica - Mira

- ah que bien, ace a ti tambien te gusta mucho la quimica? Eh? – juli

-no! – cruza los brazos y se adelanta

- jum

- que le pasa! Esta muy arrogante hoy - Juli

- "ni siquiera me a hablado en todo el día, tal vez fue por lo de ayer quizas piensa que estoy molesta" - Mira

Los estudiantes entran al aula de laboratorio

Habia un enorme mesón en el centro, el tablero y varias gavetas y un gran armario a los lados laterales, en la parte posterior habian dos ventanas y tenian cortinas azules Por esa ventana planeaban Keith y lync meter a los ratones.

Todos se ubican alrededor del meson y escuchaban las indicaciones del maestro de quimica Bill

- quiero que trabajen en grupos de dos personas pero yo los eligiré!

- ah profe! Es eso injusto! - juli

- y como eres la primera en quejarte juli iras con lee

- que! - juli

– oiga! Sabe que juli es bruta para esto! - chan-lee

- hey! - juli

- bueno ya! Dan hum - bill

- "espero que me toque con el" – cruza los dedos runo

- con Fabia! -

- ah! "osea con Fabia" – runo

- baron y joe, travis y runo, rikimaru y ryo

- ah otra cosa! Mira sera tutora de clase

- oh! Felicidades! - dicen dan y baron al mismo tiempo

- tutora? - Mira

Ser tutora de una clase es de gran beneficio pues eso promueve su nivel academico.

- si eres excelente en quimica y ayudaras - bill

afuera del aula

- tu hermana tutora? Wo! Keith! – lync

- si ya lo heredó de mí - keith

- claroo por suerte no heredó lo vago - lync

- ya calla! Y esperemos - keith

..

- hey! - ace

- que pasa ace? - bill

- yo era el tutor! Porque ella! - Ace

- huy ace reclama su puesto - dan

- no hables! - le calla ace a Dan

- bueno quieres calmarte tu tambien eres tutor - bill

- entonces que hay de ella! - ace

- los dos lo seran - bill

- no quiero! - ace se cruza de brazos

..

- jaja Mira le quito el puesto a ace - lync

- si ya no entiendo porque no quiere hacer equipo con mira - keith

- tal vez te has equivocado con tus ideas de que habia algo entre ellos - lync

- hum si tal vez - keith

..

- ace! Seré la tutora! Y ya sientate y callate! - le regaña Mira

- oh! ooh!

- ah y te manda a callar! Jeje - dan

- tu sientate y no me mandes! - Ace le señala

- quieres colaborar y cerrar la boca - Mira

- huuu y te calla yo que tu..- Dan

- ya dan! - gritan ambos

- jeje si eres voletoso - le dice fabia

- ace, mira basta y ahora por esto son un grupo listo!, shun y Billy - bill

- ah lo que faltaba! – ace

Se organizaron y bill explica lo que iban a hacer

- ya estan calmados ajora – lync toma la caja y un puñado de ratones con ambas manos

Keith abre la ventana y lync mete los ratones.

Adentro aun no se habian dado cuenta pues las cortinas los cubrian

Lync arroja mas rapido al terminar Keith cierra y ambos se van de alli.

Por el pie de juli pasa un raton y grita

Todos se dan cuenta

- ah! Ratones!

-aah los odioo! – juli brinca al meson y el reto evitaba pisarlos algunos brincando

- ratones! Esto debe ser obra de Keith! - dan

- ah! – runo se sube a una silla

- son raticas! – dice mira tiernamente

- de verdad note asustan! – dice ace ya montado sobre en el meson y asustado

- ja ace le tienes miedo! – se burla mira

-oh mier**! – bill se quita su zapato y empieza a golpear y perseguir ratones

- profesores dementes – dice Fabia

- ah! Que bromita! - billy

La mayoria estaba en el meson y bill como loco matando ratones

Después de unos minutos llegaron los exterminadores.

los alumnos volvian a su salon

- ah que locura! - Chan-lee

- ratones! En serio! - Billy

- muy bueno - Baron

- hoy no podré comer – dice dan asqueado

- ah no? Y yo que traje galletas – dice runo

-Ah galletas! - dan

- no el que no podrias comer mas? - baron

- ja! No aguante! - dan

- hum runo le traes galletas a dan? - le dice juli acercandose

- eh! Las mandó mi mama! - dice algo ruborizada

- y para dan? - juli

- huuu - dicen el resto

- hey ya! Envidiosos! Gracias runo - le dice dan y ella solo sonrie

- hum con que si runo - juli

- basta juli - runo

- quien le teme a los ratones? Quien le teme a los ratones? – Mira cantaba y molestaba a ace

- ah! Ya! Ya! No les temo! - Ace

- mira tome una! – le muestra uno de los ratones

- aah! Mira! Aleja eso! Como puedes cogerlos! – Ace se aleja

Mira, runo y juli rien

- hey ya no está como antes - juli

- je se molestará mas con lo que metí en su bolso – mira

- mira estas aprendiendo! – runo

- ace! – mira y juli van con él

- no! - ace

- ya no tengo nada - Mira le muestra las manos

- ace prestame un lapiz rapido! - le dice juli rapidamente la idea era que metiera la mano.

- si ya va – Ace abre su bolso y mete la mano se queda congelado y corre un escalosfrio saca su mano y consigo un raton

- ah.. ah.. ra..ra..

- jaja

- raton! – la arroja lejos y dejacaer su bolso luego corre a limpiarse

- jajaja

- me las pagaras mira! - grita mientras iba caminando rapido.

-jejeje buena – recogen su bolso y van hasta el salon.

…

despues de todo, volvieron al salon.

- sabia que se traian algo! - le dice dan a sus compañeros los que hay estaban baron, billy, ace y joe.

- arruinaron la clase! – mira

- eso es lo que más te preocupa! – baron.

- hey Ace miedo a los ratones - dan

- ahora me fastidiaran con eso - ace

- jeje se vengó mira! - Runo

- crei que le habia importado esa broma - ace

- ja pues si!- mira

- bueno ya ahora debemos planear algo más - dan

- ellos utilizaron animales nosotros tambien lo haremos! - billy

- que peste le damos? - baron

- hum a pensar! - dan

- en eso gastan sus neuronas? Eh? - runo

- claro runo tienes mas galletas? - dan

- no te las comiste todas! - runo se va con sus amigas dejandolos a ellos "pensar".

- oye ace - dan

- que? - ace

- te pregunto algo - dan

- hum que - ace

- te gusta Mira? - dan

- hum pues no lo sé - dice ace sin mucho rodeo.

- si te gusta eh? - dice billy

- mira es linda, sencilla y ni se deiga e su cuerpo - dice joe

- oigan basta! - ace

- jaja

..


	24. High School New Vestroia cap 23

**actualizo porque puedo... estoy aprovechando.. gracias por sus reviews... por ahora no hay romance más adelante habrá y muchoo.. si lo prometo... **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

Era sabado por la tarde runo y juli fueron a encontrarse con dan, él les esperaba para ir a la competencia de patinetas

- ah que emocion! – grita juli

- tanto juli? - runo

- si jeje - juli da brinquitos

Los 3 caminaron hasta el lugar donde se llevaria a cabo, mientras lo hacia veian las rampas y ventas ambulantes

- hay! Hay está Billy! – juli va corriendo hasta Billy y deja atrás a runo con dan

- ya nos olvidó – runo

- que mas dá lo importante es que no estas sola, aquí estoy yo - Dan

- eh si

..

en la casa de los clays

-me llevas mama? - Mira

- ah si lo habia olvidado ya estas lista? - pregunta Asuka

- oh! Un momento! - Mira sube a su habitación

-hum que me coloco? – mira abre su armario y toma lo primero que vé unos shorts caqui y una blusa larga color amarillo no muy chillon de tirantes, se la coloca

- perfecto!

Su madre sube y toca la puerta

- mira puedo entrar? - asuka

- si claro – ella cepillaba su cabello

- que linda te ves! - asuka - y dime a quien tratas de sorprender?

- ah a nadie mama! - Mira

- jeje bueno te llevaré e iré a recogerte a las 6 - asuka

- tu donde estaras? - Mira

- iré por hay - Asuka

- ah estoy lista mama! - Mira

- si vamos! – toman las llaves del auto y salen.

..

de regreso a la competencia...

- que bueno que vinieron –bill

- claro Billy vinimos a apoyarte – juli

- vengan les tengo unos puestos especiales – Billy

- eh runo – juli se acerca a ella

- si que? - runo

- podrian tu y dan traer algo de comer - juli

- eh? - runo

- hey si! Vamos runo! - dan

- claro – sonrie y mira a juli que guiña su ojo

- "hay juli debería agradecerte a veces" dan esperame! - runo

- anda runo si eres lenta! - Dan

- jum te arrepentiras de eso! - Runo

- jeje haber compremos dos refrescos, mekatos, ponques!, galletas! – dan corria de un puesto a otro

- si comes dan! Es mucho! - runo

- ya! Tu me ayudaras a comer - dan - unos helados y..

- dan! Ya! Que quieres que esté con sobrepeso! - runo

- tranquila no lo estas - dan

- no lo estoy? - runo

- eh no- dan

- mirame y dimelo! - runo

- esta bien luces perfecta - dice dan pero no era ninguna mentira piadosa, lo decia enserio

- hum "no lo dirá en serio" de verdad? - runo

- porque tanto preguntas claro que sí! - Dan

- ah! Dan! – lo abraza

- oye runo que te pasa - Dan

- eh jeje disculpa nada - Runo

- oye quieres darme otro - Dan

- ah jaja después - Runo

La competencia estaba por iniciar asi que dan al fin se decide y regresan

-chicos tardaron mucho - juli

- lo que pasó es que dan no sabia que comprar de tanto que habia - Runo

- pero traje algo de cada cosa - dan

Dan y runo llevanban varias bolsas

- hum me imagino vengan sientense pronto será el turno de Billy! - juli

Se sienta y dan comienza a comer

- ahora el siguiente participante Billy! -Anuncia el locutor

- sii! Billy! – se para juli gritando y aplaudiendo

- que vergüenza – runo cubre su rostro

- hum hum si – dan - hoy runo después de esto podemos ir al parque

- eh lo diré a juli - runo

- no solo tú y yo - dan

- ah – runo se sonroja y mira hacia el otro lado, dan sonrie y toca su hombro con el dedo.

- si? - dan

- eh si si – runo se levanta aplaudiendo queria ocultar su alegria "no puedo crer me ha invitado solo a mi! No como otras veces que trae a alguien"

..

Shun, ace, baron y Fabia esperaban en la entrada del centro juvenil.

- hola chicos! – saluda chan-lee llegando con joe

- hola

- bueno quien falta? - Joe

- mira - Baron

- ah chicos les tengo una idea! – lee **(ah ese chan lo voy a quitar jeje desde ahora la llamaran Lee)**

- cual? - Shun

- hum una bromita para mira - chan- Lee

- una bromita? - Baron

- si seria una buena victima -chan- Lee

- cierto - baron

- planeemosla antes de que llegue -chan- lee

A los pocos minutos llega Mira

- adios mama y gracias - Mira

- adios mira y cuidado - asuka

- si lo tendré – dice fastidiada de tanto oirlo seguramente, se da vuelta y camina hacia los chicos.

- valla no creen luce bien- dice joe viendo a Mira

- jum – le mira friamente lee

- si – dice baron sin dejar de verla al igual que Ace que parecia estar mas que perdido.

-"muy linda, que es lo que hace para atraparme sin hacer nada" - Ace

- hola! - saluda ella

- tarde como siempre - Ace

- si lo que digas! - Mira

- vamos ya – dice Fabia y caminan todos dejando atrás a mira

- hum "bueno los veo raros" – Mira camina detrás de ellos y empieza a sentirse algo incomoda puesto que ellos iban hablando y riendo, parecian que la estaban ignorando que simplemente no notaban su presencia.

El plan de ignorar a Mira de chan-lee le funcionó pero eso no era todo.

Llegan hasta el final del centro mientras pasaban por todos los sitios interesantes, se quedan en la zona verde donde habia mesas de acampar y un buen pasto donde sentarse.

- chicos juguemos! - dice chan-lee

- a que? - Mira

- pruebas! - chan-lee

- pruebas como se juega? – Mira pregunta icredula y si era un juego que chan-lee se habia inventado.

-sabia que no sabrias - Chan-lee

- no creo que mira tenga las agallas para jugar - Ace

- si las tengo! Dime como es - Mira

- haras una pregunta a quien escojas, si respondes mal debes ponerle una prueba - chan-lee

- hum parece divertido - Mira

- claro, divertido **¬¬ - **joe

- jeje empiezo yo! - Chan-lee

- oh oh

- mira? - la señala

- ah si? - Mira

- "ella es muy inteligente tengo que hacerle una pregunta de algo que ella no sepa – chan-lee piensa en algo que ella no pudiera saber y así ponerle algun reto "ah! Lo tengo algo sobre musica tal vez no sepa de eso si en su otro colegio de pronto no le permitian la musica" como se llama el vocalista de my Chemicals romance

- gerard way! - dice sin mucho rodeo y con algo de estuciasmo

- espera los sabes! - chan-lee

- eh si - Mira

- mira te gusta esa banda de veras? – joe pregunta entuciasmado

- si tiene algo de malo - Mira

- no para nada! Es genial! - Baron

- mi turno! Para mira! – ace

- yo siempre? - Mira

- si! - ace

- ok

- hum ya sé! Cuantos hermanos tiene Joe? - Ace

- eh "tiene hermanos?" eso no vale! Ace! - Mira

- responde - ace

- hum no lo sé - Mira

- prueba! –chan- lee

- valla si querian retarme eh? - Mira

- hum ve y compranos a todos dulces - Chan-lee

- en eso? - Mira

- si anda! - chan-lee

- bueno – mira se pone de pie y va a la tienda mas cercana

- y ahora esa es la gran broma? – ace

- ya veran! – chan-lee saca una botella de agua y vierte el contenido en el lugar donde mira estaba sentada. Como era pasto no se notaba mucho

- hay pobre chica – joe pone una mano en su frente

Mira regresa con los dulces

- aquí tienen – Mira se sienta y abre los ojos sorprendida - eh?

- jaja caiste mira! - Baron

- ah! – se levanta – hay no

- jajajajaja

- jum "deberia enojarme es una simple bromita debo demostrarles que puedo aguantarla" – ella sonrie

- de verdad no te molesta? – pregunta Fabia

- ah iré a limpiarme - Mira

- claro caminaras hasta el baño mientras todos te ven -Ace

- hum - mira

- ven te acompaño –chan- lee

- gracias lee - Mira

A lo que se van los chicos rien

- y ella fue la de la broma - Joe

- jum si

- que tonta siendo ella estaria mas que furioso - Ace

- pero es ella - fabia

- oye Fabia finalmente te unes al grupo - Joe

- si verdad - Baron

- je shun me convenció - fabia

...

en el baño publico

- sabes quien lo hizo?- pregunta Mira después de haberse secado para su suerte habia secadoras de mano.

- eh si quien estaba a tu lado - dice chan-lee

- jum ace - Mira

- si jeje – miente chan- lee

- seguro fue por lo del raton me vengaré - Mira

- te ayudo - chan-lee

- ah bien - Mira

Mira y chan-lee regresan

- seguimos con el juego? - pregunta Mira sentandose del otro lado

- si! - exclaman todos

- bien mi turno Ace! – Mira sonrie

- hum - Ace

- eh algo difícil - Mira

- preguntale sobre ingles! - Baron

- oye! - Ace

- ah ok Ace dime que significa esto "you're an idiot and are you afraid of rats, but is a good guy."

- eh? - Ace

- jejeje

- aah no tengo idea! - Ace

- si castigo! - Mira

- sugiero que se pare ante todos y grite: soy ace! Yeea! Me gusta las margaritas! Amo los corazones y chocolates! - dice chan-lee

- no! - Ace

- oye dejame terminar: cuando grande quiero ser actor de cine erotico! Y casarme con amy winehouse! - chan-lee

Todos abren los ojos y rien

- aah! Oyee! No dire eso! - Ace

- odia a amy - Baron

- hazlo ace! - shun

- no! - Ace

- cobarde - shun

- no soy cobarde! Eso es una locura! - ace

- bueno entonces da 20 vueltas a toda la zona verde - era muy grande con 50 metros cuadrado…

- que! Oye es mucho! Como sea con tal de no hacer lo que dijo lee – Ace empieza a correr.

- je se lo merece por mojar donde estaba sentada – mira

- esa fue lee - dice joe

- ah! Lee! - Mira

- jeje si lo siento – chan-lee

- y culpaste a ace! – mira

- si jeje - chan-lee

Después de cumplir las 20 vueltas ace regresa muy cansado y se tira sobre el pasto.

- ahora que ace regreso mi turno! Y va para shun– baron

- dale - shun

- cual es el secreto oculto de zenet? – baron

- ah! Jaja no tan secreto – joe

- como sea cual es - baron

- cielos, bailar y cantar frente al espejo mientras hace movimientos raros - shun

- waa!

- zenet? La maestra loca de sociales – mira

- si - asienten todos

- y como lo saben que ese es su secreto - Mira

-fue en una clase de teatro - shun

- cuando habia terminado nosotros volvimos y la vimos - ace

- si fue gracioso porque pretendia bailar bien - baron

- y fue hace un año - chan-lee

- no tengo castigo - shun

- ah si! Mi turno! Shun! – joe

- valla - shun

- a que esta no la sabes, de que color es el sosten de lee - joe

- oye! Joe! –chan-lee le jala la oreja

- y yo que voy a saber, no sabras tú – dice shun lo mas de calmado

- yo? - joe

- ah! Basta de esto castigo! - chan-lee

- que shun valla donde esas chicas y les diga /son tan feas que la Webcams se desconecta del pc/ - Joe

- eh? - shun

- vamos y yo era el cobarde! - ace

- espero que no lo maten – Fabia

Shun va hacia las chicas

- hola – saluda amablemente

- hola! – saludan las tres chicas sonriendo

- no quiero hacer esto pero me toca, disculpen - shun

Shun toma aire y les dice

Los chicos observaban impacientes

Una de las chicas se pone de pie y le pega en la mejilla

- ah jajaja – rien sus amigos

- hay pobre shun – Fabia

La otra chica lo empuja y las tres se van. Shun vuelve mas que avergonzado y arrepentido.

-joe si eres cruel, te pego muy duro shun? – Fabia

- no mucho - shun

- aw si quieres acaricia su mejilla toda la tarde - chan-lee

- hum que va – Fabia se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

- je ya que tu tambien lo harias - shun

- claro que no! - chan-lee

- ella solo acaricia a joe - baron

- oigan! Ah! Me voy seacaba el juego!-chan-lee se para y se va hacia la tienda

- hay si se pasan jeje – mira

- irpé a ver si no está muy molesta – joe

- yo tambien ademas tengo sed! – baron

…

* * *

><p><strong>continua en el proximo capitulo de este dia seran como tres capitulos que ya escribi.. -.- como lo hice? ah pues he creado una estrategia para estar al dia tanto con mis trabajos de la U los fics...aunque tengo ciertos errores y no me da tiempo de corregirlos<strong>

**saludos!... espero sus preciados reviews**


	25. High School New Vestroia cap 24

**continuaa...**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia<strong>.

-hola mira me gustaria hablar contigo – Fabia

- bueno - sonrie Mira, Fabia se sienta a su lado.

- quiero disculparme por si alguna vez te miré mal – Fabia

- eh acepto tus disculpas pero porque lo hacias? - Mira

- es bueno sabes sobre la situación politica de tu padre? - Fabia

- no, lo que pasa es que no es mi tema favorito - Mira

-"no tiene idea de lo que pasa entre nuestros padres, bueno eso difiere a lo que pasa con mi familia" ah entonces olvidalo - fabia

- oh si pero.. - Mira

- si ya es que papa el gobernador me dijo que no me acercara a los clays - fabia

- ah! - Mira

- pero espero que seamos amigas ya no me importa lo que diga mi padre - fabia

- me parece genial - Mira

-los juegos! Shun! Fabia! Ace! Mira! - grita Baron

- vienen? - chan-lee

- si! - fabia

- y tu ace? - Mira

- eh no yo descansaré un rato - Ace

- bien - Mira

- vamos mira - fabia

- si - mira

Se levanta y van a las salas de juegos.

- eh chicos ya vuelvo – dice mira mientras iban caminando y se devuelve a donde estaba para hacerle compañia a Ace.

- ace!

- hay no hay viene – dice Ace que estaba sentado dibujando

-te oigo, que haces? - Mira

- que no ves- Ace

- ah! – se sienta y mira su dibujo un paisaje a lapiz, era un simple desierto y un inmenso lago

- que bien no sabia que dibujabas - Mira

- jum lo hago para relajarme, olvidarme de toda preocupación - Ace

-preocupacion? - pregunta Mira, él asiente y sigue dibujando

- ace un día me dijiste que tu madre estaba enferma, como esta? - Mira

- si ya está bien - ace

-me alegro - Mira

-ademas que te importaria eso - Ace

- bueno quiero ser amable - dice Mira, Ace preferia ignorarla.

- eh ahora que recuerdo ibas a decirme algo - Mira

- todavía con eso - Ace

- si - Mira

Ace suspira – mi madre vive enferma yo debo trabajar para siquiera poder comer

- y tu padre? - Mira

- ja no tengo! - ace

- eh que - Mira

- si es un maldito cobarde se fue con otra mujer y dejo a mi madre yo tan solo era un niño pero aprendí a odiarlo - Ace

-oh! Ya veo creo que ya entiendo porque te portas asi - Mira

- que psicologa? - Ace

- tal vez lo soy! - Mira

- je no le digas a nadie - Ace

- ok - mira

..

Joe y baron competian en un juego de luchas

- vamo joe! Ganale a este! - Chan-lee

- que no tengo apoyo! - Baron

- je oye y mira? - pregunta Chan-lee al no verla

- dijo que ahora venia - Fabia

- hum crees que se quedo con Ace - chan-lee

-valla se llevan mal y andan cerca - Shun

- jeje si - fabia

- hey! Llegue yo! –dice juli llegando con billy

- se arruino la tarde - dice chan-lee

- si lee lo que digas - juli le lanza una mirada

- y como te fue Billy? - shun

- bien si - billy

- segundo lugar!.. hey esta shun! – juli toma su brazo y recostandose en su hombro lo hacia para darles celos a Fabia y podia hacerlo porque a Billy nisiquiera le interesaba él sabia que ella lo hacia con ese proposito.

- quieres soltarme juli! - shun

- jeje porque? Aquí estoy comoda - juli

Fabia le mira un poco sonrojada y también como diciendole que se apartara o se muere

- lo haré! Porque Fabia parece que me matará con la mirada - juli, dicho esto Fabia los deja de ver y finje que no le importaba.

- jeje - rie juli

- shun! Un juego! - billy

- esta bien - shun

Las chicas se alejan un poco de ellos y salen un rato

-ah y ace? -juli

- se quedo en el pasto - fabia

- con mira - chan-lee

- han chicas a chismotear! – juli les toma a ambas de las muñecas

-oye no quiero estar de chismosa! Nisiquiera me interesa! – Fabia

- vamos Fabia! - juli

- oh bien - fabia

Juli, chan-lee y Fabia se acerca lo suficiente

- ah! No estan haciendo nada bueno – dice chan-lee mostrando desinteres

- a que te refieres pervertida – dice juli

-oye! No me refiero a nada de eso! Dios! Que mente la tuya! - chan-lee

- bueno tu empezaste cuando dijiste eso - juli

- chicas ya vimos solo estan dibujando - fabia

- si hay que verlos de cerca! - juli

- ah cielos -.-'- fabia

Juli y lee se ocultan detrás de un arbol, Fabia detrás de ellas la verdad no estaba tan interesada en eso como ellas.

- otro dibujo? - Mira

- si quieres - le dice ace ella asiente

- hum que dibujo? - Ace

- sabes dibujar caricaturas! - Mira

- si un poco - Ace

- has una - Mira

- pero tu me dices los detalles - Ace

- bien – se acerca mas y le sonrie, ace baja su mirada con un ligero sonrojo

- "como me puede gustar tanto, su sonrisa contralate! Está tan cerca" - Ace

- "por fin me contó! Esto es un gran paso para ganarme su amistad y confianza" - Mira

- ah! La foto perfecta! – juli saca su camara del estuche

- que crees que haces juli, ace se enfadará - fabia

- no importa! - juli

- vamos juli tomalas! - chan-lee

Juli toma varias fotos y luego se van lejos para verlas con mas calma

- anda juli! - dice chan-lee persiguiendola para ver las fotos que habia tomado

- aaw - juli

- estan buenas - dice fabia viendolas mientras juli pasaba una por una

- mira esta! - juli

Era una de la que ademas de estar sentados juntos ambos se miraban con una sonrisa muy genuina en sus rostros

- oigan no creen que hacen linda pareja! - fabia

- lo crees Fabia? - chan-lee

- si, saben aunque no era muy cercana a ustedes puedo decir que nunca vi a ace sonreir así - fabia

- oye tienes razon - chan-lee

- que dices juli? Tu que tratas mas con ace - fabia

Juli sonrie – cierto chicas! Si está enamorado! Aaw

- jaja y bien que hacemos con las fotos? - chan-lee

- publicarlas - juli

- ace me mataría! - fabia

- yo lo haré por ti - chan-lee

- me vas a matar? - juli

- no publicar las fotos! Tarada! - chan-lee

- jeje si esperen les tengo una idea y si primero hacen una colección y luego las publican! - juli

- si asi podemos tener mas contenido sin que se den cuenta y luego sorprenderles - chan-lee

- sii! Que esto quede entre las tres - juli

- juli no le digas ni a Billy - chan-lee

- ok pero lo hare porque la camara es suya - juli

- jumo k..- chan-lee

- jeje "no esta tan mal estar con las chicas de ves en cuando, shun tenia razon, me agrada esto" - dice fabia viendolas discutir

Juli guarda la camara y las tres se van nuevamente a los juegos.

En el parque runo y dan caminaban juntos casi no habia hablado desde que llegaron al parque, ni sabian que decir hasta que runo se decide hablar para iniciar la conversación.

- oye dan le preguntaste a ace? - Runo

- sobre? - dan

- tu sabes - runo

- ah si - dan

- y que te dijo? - runo

- ja! Efectivamente - dan

- lo sabia jeje - runo

- el problema es que Mira tiene cierto hermano celoso y bueno.. - dan

- si por suerte no tengo hermanos - runo

-ni yo - dan

- y que tambien serian celoso? O celosa? Jaja - runo

- jaja - dan

- dan porque vinimos al parque - runo

- ah bueno es que – dan se detiene y soba su nuca estaba nervioso e impaciente no encontraba como hablarle a runo y era para decirle algo importante

- eh oye runo "vamos relajate siempre lo has sido, no puedo devilitarme ahora" runo quiero pedirte una cita

- ah! – runo sonrie y brillan sus ojos "finalmente me ha pedido una cita, dobo responderle!"

- aceptas? - dan

- si! – responde runo alegre tanto tiempo habia esperado

- oh valla me sacaste un peso de encima – respira aliviado

- jaja - runo

- el otro fin de semana pasaré por ti - dan

- eh si yo ya debo volver a casa - runo

- bueno chao - dan

- si adios! Dan! - runo

Runo corre con prisa estaba tan feliz que queria que ya pasara la semana rapido.

en cuanto a Dan llama a baron

-ponle pausa joe! Espera! - dice baron al oir sonar su celular

Joe sigue jugando y baron va a contestar

- hola dan! - baron

- hey baron aun estan en el centro juvenil - dan

- si - baron

-ok esperenme voy para allá! - dan

- bien – baron cuelga cuando se da cuenta joe le habia ganado

- joe! , te dije que pausa! No es justo! - baron

- otra ronda? - Joe

- sii! - baron

…

* * *

><p><strong>hoy desperte de mal humor.. si trabajos.. maquetas, exposiciones, escritos.. pero pude! pude! actualizar este capitulo... ahora estoy super cansada...<strong>

****espero que les halla gustado.. agradesco sus reviews...ahora **a dormir -.-zzzzz**


	26. High School New Vestroia cap 25

**continuaa...(eh por donde quede? ah si! dan le pidio una cita a runo, juli tomo fotos que podrian causarle la muerte y si de paso a lee y a fabia por complices jeje pero eso por ahora no va... ahora ya está acabando el día bueno en el fic XD.. sigamos con Ace y su dibujo para Mira). **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

**-** que bien quedo! Es un manga loli! - exclama Mira

- te lo regalo – arranca la hoja y se lo pasa

- eh si? – pregunta Mira antes de tomarla

- si tu me ayudaste - Ace

- aw - lo toma y lo envuelve - oye y los demas?

- se habran ido? - Ace

El telefono de Mira suena

- es mama – dice y contesta – hola

- mira voy por ti – dice en tono maquiavelico

- mama me asustas - dice Mira con una gotita en su frente

- jeje hic - al parecer Asuka estaba ebria.

- hay no... tomaste vino! - Mira

- un poco te espero en la entrada dentro de 10 minutos - Asuka

- ok adios – Mira suspira y cuelga

- te vas? - Ace

- si mama viene por mi - Mira - ven acompañame!

- eh no no - Ace

- si anda! - Mira

- no Mira no quiero - Ace

- no pasa nada mama es diferente a Keith o a papa - Mira

- pero y si... - Ace

- le caeras bien! Ademas esta medio ebria - Mira

- medio ebria? - Ace levanta una ceja - "se me hace que su familia es alcoholica"

- si anda! – Mira jala su brazo haciendo que se ponga de pie

- bien y los demas? - Ace

- si los vemos me despido y listo - Mira

Pasan por los juegos

- chicos! - Mira

- ah! Hay andan los amiguitos - dice Joe

- jum ya me voy - Mira

- adios mira! – le abraza juli

- te vas con ace?.. huum - todos incluso los que estaban entretenidos jugando musitan

- no! – dicen al mismo tiempo

- solo me va a acompañar - Mira

- aahah! – exclama todos moviendo las manos fingiendo haber entendido, Ace suspira

- si son faltones! Muevete mira - Ace

- je adios! - Mira

- lindos! - dice juli al momento que se van

- jaja - rien las chicas

Los dos llegan a la entrada

- hay viene! – dice mira al ver a su madre que llegaba en el auto sonando la bocina y el estereo con mucho volumen

- hay no...Ace ya puedes irte – le dice volteandose

- porque? - Ace

- no creí que estaría tan pasada de vino – sonrie

- miraaa! – su madre baja el vidrio de la ventana

Mira mueve su cabeza y la ve con algo de vergüenza ya que tenia unas gafas de sol, un sombrero ridiculo y una botella de vino en su mano

- mira tienes una madre muy rara – le dice ace en voz baja

- je..je.. – rie nerviosa y más aun cuando su madre baja del auto

- hay no se bajo! – Mira camina hacia ella para devolverla al auto y ella sabía porque tenia que hacerlo puesto que cuando bebe vino se vuelve otra persona.

- que mira? Dejame pasar! - le regaña asuka

- mama ya vámonos - Mira

- espera! – Asuka empuja a Mira con su mano y va con Ace que lucia calmado pero luego pierde su calma.

- cielos mamá – resopla mira

Ace finje sonreir le asustaba un poco y se aleja dando pasos atrás, ademas como no asustarle si la madre de Mira paracia intimidarle

- como te llamas? – le toma del brazo y toca su mejilla

- hum – Ace traga saliva estaba nervioso y apenado

- eh ace - responde

- mama! Ya! – Mira jala su brazo y la empuja suavemente para que entrara al auto

- espera aquí! – le dice Mira y vuelve con ace

- lo siento - Mira

- eh ciertamente rara - Ace

- jaja lo hace para fastidiar - Mira

- mira! Clay! Deja de coquetear y sube! – grita su madre y a la vez rie

- hum – Mira abre los ojos y se da vuelta viendola, se sonroja un poco.

- mama! - exclama

- je "increible que esa mujer sea la madre de Mira y más que lo sea de Keith... porque me ha tocado tratar con su familia estando ebrios" – Ace rie – adios mira

- si adios nos vemos! – Mira sube a la parte trasera del auto y su madre acelera

- mas suave quieres –le dice Mira

- si si – mueve la mano

- "gran tarde hasta que mama lo arruino por tomar vino sabe que es sencible al alcohol , me ha avergonzado" suspira

- mira quien es ese chico? - Asuka

- un compañero - Mira

- hum no esta mal – rie su madre

- "valla nisiquiera lo recuerda en el restaurante" Mira gira sus ojos viendo por la ventana

- jeje estoy bromeando - Asuka

Una vez que se habia ido, Ace decide volver

- hey ace con que la mama d ekeith – le dice dan a sus espaldas

- eh dan? – se da vuelta

- ja lo vi todo – rie dan

- y yo tambien – dice alice apareciendo a su lado

- alice? - Ace

- me la encontré cuando venia para acá - Dan

- oye ace que hacia la señora clay jaja - Dan

- ni lo se... estaba tomada - dice Ace sin mucha importancia

- parecia coquetear jajaja - alice

- si ya no hable de esto! - ace

- ok! - dicen los dos

- y los demas? - Dan

- en los juegos de video - Ace

- vamos pues! - Dan

Dan, ace y alice se encuentran con el resto ya eran mas de las 6 de la tarde

- dan! Alice! Que bueno que estnan por aquí! – dice juli. Alice no puede evitar ver a Fabia que estaba presente y muy cerca de shun animandole en el juego.

- bien te gane Billy! - shun

- oh! – shun deja de jugar

- eres genial! Shun! –Fabia le abraza, él sonrie y le devuelve el abrazo, lo deja de hacer cuando ve a alice que le saluda con la mano y queriendo sonreir.

- llego dan, vamos a saludarle – dice shun pero en realidad queria ir con alice, Fabia se da cuenta y tambien va a saludar

- "deberia enojarme?" – piensa mientras caminaba pero prefierio guardarse su desagrado y actuar devidamente y así demostrarle a shun que podía llevarse bien con alice. Aun asi internamente no queria ni podia.

- que tal alice que bueno que hallas venido con nosotros - Fabia

- eh si hola, que tal Fabia – le dice alice tratando de sonreir al igual que Fabia ella queria demostrarle a shun que tambien podía llevarse bien con Fabia y sí eso es lo que queria ser su amiga pero rivales al mismo tiempo

- oigan que raras estan! Crei que no se llevaban! – dice juli

- bueno es que es el ultimo año – dice Fabia entonando su voz en las ultimas palabras, algo que le gustaba porque alice no estaría mas

- y no quiero ser la unica que se lleve mal con ella – Fabia

- ah claro supongo que shun es el promotor - dice Dan

- si – dicen ambas sonrientes

-vamos a otra parte – dice dan caminando y el resto siguiendole, Fabia deja de actuar con amabilidad y le lanza una fria mirada a alice, alice deja de sonreir igualmente y levanta una ceja

- "aunque yo si quiera llevarme bien, ella no está dispuesta a tratar conmigo" - Alice

Los chicos pasaron lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde, hasta que ace y alice se despiden para ir a su trabajo.

Llegan al restaurante y se colocan sus uniformes.

- y como van las cosas en ese grupo tuyo – pregunta Ace limpiando los platos

- horrible teno que soportar a shadow y a Keith, ahora tambien a lync - Alice

- y más a Keith supongo - Ace

- uf si - alice

- je es un resentido - Ace

- creo que desde que lo rechaze el año pasado jaja - alice

- jaja - ace

- pero ya lo superó, creo.. ademas últimamente solo parece importarle las bromitas y su hermana - alice

-hum - Ace

- sobre eso - Alice

- sobre eso que? - Ace

- eh bueno es que juli anda diciendo que tú y Mira tienen algo - alice

- eh? - ace

- si no solo juli - alice

- eso...eso es mentira - ace

- jeje si lo dice ella - alice

- no puedes creerle - ace

- pero sabes que juli a veces asierta - alice

- pues esta vez falla! - ace

- jeje ace con tu negacion me dices que juli tiene razon, ademas de que tu siempre dices las cosas sin tanto rodeo - alice

-ah! Mira alice! Esa niña y yo no tenemos nada! Solo somos amigos - ace

- ah te creo pero aunque no tengan nada, te gusta? - alice

- eh otro que pregunta- ace

- jaja ya te dejo en paz y acabemos esto - alice

- si – Ace sonrie "si me gusta pero hay algo que tiene en duda"

Que más podria ser si era si mira tambien sentia lo mismo ademas de que Keith la traia en su contra y estaba sumamente convencido de que él no era lo suficiente para estar con ella.

..

* * *

><p><strong>hey adelante trabajo y pude actualizar!. yee! XD<strong>

**agradesco sus preciados reviews... son los que me motivan.. **


	27. High School New Vestroia cap 26

**santo cielo... esta semana no tuve la oportunidad de actualizar tanta cosa...pero si pude escribir algunos capitulos más, gracias por comentar ahora este capitulo... :)**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Mira tomaba su desayuno para ir al instituto, no le gustaba desayunar sola siempre lo hacia con su papa y su hermano hablando del día anterior y temas de interes pero desde que se mudaron y su padre inico una carrera politica no habian tenido esa oportunidad.

Su madre entra a la cocina, vestía muy elegante y presentable

- mira que tal me veo? – se da una vuelta

- luces bien pero adonde vas tan temprano? - pregunta Mira

- no te lo dije? - Asuka

- eh nop - Mira

- tu padre y yo iremos a una reunion importante luego iremos a una celebración en casa de un amigo asi que regresaremos muy tarde - asuka

- hum y Keith? - Mira

- está durmiendo aun creo - asuka

- dormido! Todavía debo ir al colegio! - Mira

- pues despiertalo - asuka

- cielo ya vámonos – dice su padre entrando a la cocina y tomando un vaso con agua

- adios mira – besa su mejilla y sale

- despiertas a Keith! Adios – su padre revuelve su cabello

- valla ahora me espelucó y mamá me ensucio con su brillo - Mira

Mira termina de comer y luego sube a despertar a Keith

- Keith! – toca su puerta sin respuesta, la vuelve a tocar pero no contestaba asi que abre la puerta un poco y ve que no habia nadie, entra y empuña su mano

- ya se fue! – dice al darse cuenta de que su uniforme y bolso no estaban en el lugar donde siempre los dejaba

Mira sale del cuarto molesta y llama a Keith, quien resultaba ya estar en el instituto

- hola Keith me dejaste en casa

- ah si tranquila ire por ti - Keith

- eso espero, rapido! - Mira

- tu no me mandas! – Keith cuelga

-hay Keith porque me haces esto – va a su cuarto para termiinar de arreglarse, se mira al espejo y ve el dibujo que Ace le habia dado, sonrie y lo toma

-"no sabia lo bien que dibujaba, que agradable es Ace cuando no está con sus amigos porque tiene que ocultar su vida, no lo entiendo quisiera ayudarle de alguna forma pero ahora solo puedo brindarle mi confianza"

El timbre de la puerta suena

- debe ser Keith – dice Mira y toma su bolso, la mucaba habia abierto la puerta ya

- señorita Mira un joven le busca - le dice la empleada

- hum? "que no es Keith? Puede ser Ace no no lo creo él no sabe donde vivo o tal vez" . se acerca a la entrada entuciasmada, al tanto se da cuenta de que era hydron.

- hydron?

- ah hola mira

- eh tú que haces aquí?

- vine por ti

- por mi? Eh no entiendo

- Keith no pudo venir y yo me ofrecí a buscarte

- "esto debe ser una broma, Keith como puedes enviar a hydron" eh "que más da debo llegar" está bien iré contigo- Mira

Sale y va junto a hydron hasta su auto

- wo! Hydron lindo coche - Mira

- adelante – abre la puerta

- ah gracias – entra y hydron se sube en el asiento del conductor

- no sabía que conducias - le dice Mira

- aj! Se hacer muchas cosas – sonrie

- ah si – rie nerviosa y evita ver a hydron

- "gracias Keith ahora tengo más chances de conquistarla" - hydron

A las afueras del instituto Ace, Dan, Baron y Billy hablaban sobre el contraataque después de la broma con las artas, planeaban algo parecido pero con otro animal.

Ace se da vuelta viendo a la calle – "solo un día y la quiero ver espero que venga pronto"

- oye! Ace! – Dan mueve su mano frente a él

- que? - ace

- que tanto miras a la calle? - Dan

- hum nada - Ace

- ah entonces que te parecen ranas - Billy

- si - dice sin importancia

- ace llamando a ace! - Grita Baron

- que! – Ace deja de mirar a la calle

Hydron se detiene al otro lado, ninguno de ellos le daba importancia hasta que vieron salir a Mira del auto.

- que no es Mira? – dice Billy captando la atención de Ace que al ver frunce en ceño.

- "lo que faltaba hydron trae a Mira al colegio" - Ace

...

- gracias hydron – dice Mira y antes de irse le toma de su mano

- entremos juntos - le pide hydron

- eh es que – Mira se da cuenta de sus amigos y más que nadie de Ace, se encontraba entonces en una posición difícil.

...

- hay no la atrapó - dice Dan

- como puede ser! - Baron

- "porque vino con hydron!, no puede ser que halla caido con él" - Ace

La campana suena

- vámonos ya – dice Ace y billy le sigue

- chicos! –les llama Billy... baron y dan prefirieron quedarse a ver

...

Mira se suelta de hydron

- lo siento llegaré tarde - Mira

- pero mira – hydron vuelve a tocarle y jala de su hombro cosa que le molestó queria safarse de hydron y lo más rapido no soportaba eso Mirs se da cuenta y le pega muy fuerte en su mano.

- aah - soba su mano

- perdoname gracias por traerme pero sea lo que sea que intentes conmigo no funcionara! – Mira se va muy rapido

- bien hecho Mira! – le dice dan

- jeje y ustedes que? - Mira

- tramando algo - Baron

- claro - mira sigue caminando "espero que todo ande bien"

Entra al salon y busca a Ace con la mirada, él estaba hablando con Joe luego dirie su vista a Mira algo decepcionado.

Mira baja su cabeza y se sienta

- "parece que no anda bien, venir con hydron no le gustó pero esto me demuestra que si le intereso" rie mira

- mira! Es cierto! – entra juli gritando y llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Mira mueve su cabeza en negacion para que guardara silencio, juli se da cuenta que todos la miraban

- je lo siento! ya dejen de verme! – tira su bolso y se sienta junto a Mira

- entonces mira …- Juli

- que?- Mira

- con que hydron - Juli

- no juli no - Mira

- y porque viniste con él! - Juli

- hay no formes un escandalo por eso Keith lo envio a buscarme ya que a él no se le dio la gana - Mira

- ah!

- y como lo supiste? - Mira

- bueno los chismes vuelan - Juli

- hum?

- ya calma sabes toda el colegio estará hablando de eso - Juli

- tanto? Pero como nisiquiera me conocen! - Mira

- pero hydron es popular entre las chicas y Keith tu hermano el chico más influyente entonces lo ves eres el tema - Juli

- esto debe acabar no me gusta ser el centro de atención - Mira

- buenos días chicos! – dice zenet con entusiasmo, todos la ven lo mas de serios

- hay que difícil es tratar con ustedes! - se cruza de brazos

- y con usted! - dice Dan

- callate! – grita para luego volver a calma – antes de iniciar clase les recuerdo que teatro inicia dentro de un mes! Emocionante! No?

- ya lo sabemos - dicen en coro medio aburridos

- bueno para los que no sepan - zenet

- ande empiece la clase! - grita Baron

- cierra la boca! Ahora veamos los sistemas economicos! - Zenet

- o.o'

Ya estaba por iniciar el descanso

- mira – le llama Dan

- eh si? - Mira va hacia ellos

- es cierto esto! – Ace le muestra el mensaje

-ah! – Mira lo toma y lee, runo y juli se acercan a chismosear

- "mira clay la futura chica de hydron!"

- jaja y…. - Dan

Mira niega con la cabeza – es mentira! Y ahora mismo arreglare a ese chico!

-arreglaras al chico? Como? – dice Ace riendo

- ya verá! – mira sale del salon en ceño fruncido

- anda Ace vamos a ver! – dan

- ver? - Ace

- si! chicos! Mira va enfrentar a hydron! – juli dice y todos salen apresurados

Mira llega al desordenado salon de ultimo grado, abre la puerta y sus compañeros detrás de ella, los que logran entrar juli, Ace, dan y runo

- Keith es tu hermana – dice gus

- que hace ella aquí! – dice mylene en desagrado

- hum? Mira – su hermano nota que estaba molesta y le sigue con la mirada, ella va hasta el fondo donde estaba hydron

- oigan que hace ella aquí? – pregunta alice, sentaba en los puestos de adelante junto a la puerta

- mira vino en busca de hydron parece que le dará una leccion – baron

- ah…

- hay no! Gente de decimo! – dice lync

- calla quiero ver esto! Jaja – dice shadow viendo al fondo al igual que todos

- hydron – le llama Mira

- ah Mira me viniste a visitar – dice Hydron levantando la vista

- no! Dime algo! – le quita su celular y busca el mensaje

- porque dices esta mentira! - Mira

- eh no lo es - Hydron

- claro que lo es! Que rayos te pasa! - Mira

- hay Mira ninguna chica se ha negado a mí se que me quieres - Hydron

-huuuu – gritan todos

- no! Entiendelo! - Mira

- entiendelo tú! No te engañes ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste en el auto – hydron

- ohh! – siguen gritando a excepcion de Keith y Ace que tenian una mirada muy seria.

- no inventes hydron! - Mira

- no invento como sea estaras a mis pies! – hydron se levanta hablandole muy cerca

- uuuh!

Mira frunce en ceño y le golpea en la mejilla muy fuerte, tanto asi que se oye en todo el salon

- oooh! – dicen todos en coro bueno algunos

- aah! – juli, runo, Dan y Ace se quedan sorprendidos igual que el resto de sus compañeros asomados a la puerta y ventanas

- Ahu... – dice hydron tocando su mejilla

- quiero que termines con esto! - Mira

- obligame! – le grita

- ah si! – mira arroja el celular de hydron contra la pared tanto asi que lo deja destrozado, una vez más todos se quedan boquiabiertos y gritando tonterias

- ah! Mi..mi – hydron se agacha recojiendolo – celular aaw – se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas

- idiota – dice Mira para luego darse la vuelta y salir del salon sin importarle que la veian, sus compañeros le siguen

- wo! Mira no creí que harías eso! – Dan

Mira suspira – se sintio bien

- con eso ya te lo quitaste de encima – ace

- si, no creo que vuelva a meterse contigo – baron

- lo creen? Solo fue su celular – mira

- oh! No sabes lo muy importante que es para él – Dan

- jaja

- bueno al fin mira hizo algo bueno por la comunidad – dice ace sonriendo y sentandose a su lado

- jaja – mira se sonroja "si todo va bien"

…

ya era la ultima hora de clase Keith se llevo a Mira más temprano, ahora iban en el auto de regreso a casa

- jaja Mira fue genial! - keith

- es tu compañero Keith y te burlas - Mira

- si

- jum ni creas que no olvide de que esto pasó por tu culpa - Mira

- ah si - dice keith conduciendo tranquilamente

- porque lo enviaste por mi! - Mira

- el queria salir contigo y quise ayudarle pero lo arruinó enviando ese menjase masivo - Keith

- ah que estabas deacuerdo con que saliera con él - Mira

- si - dice igual de tranquilo

- porque? - pregunta Mira interesada

-keith suspira – porque queria que te fijaras en él y así bueno alejarte de Ace!

- otra vez con eso! - Mira

- si! - keith

- jum no lo lograrás – sonrie y Keith le ve serio

- sabes que no me importa ya! - keith

- si claro – dice Mira cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo

- bueno si! Si me entero que sales con Ace me encargaré! - Keith

- ah jaja Keith no salgo con él - Mira

- y como puedo estar seguro? - keith

- porque ya te lo hubiera dicho, aunque se te venga el mundo encima te lo diria "mentira jamas te lo diria" - Mira

- te creo - keith

- estamos bien? - mira

- si, quieres un helado? - keith

- claro! Sabes que me encanta! - Mira

..

* * *

><p><strong>un dia muy anormal.. pero aun no acaba.. hoy mismo actualizaré el proximo capitulo tal vez en la noche no se... uno nunca sabe que se pueda presentar...<strong>

**muchisimas gracias por leer y espero sus preciados reviews..**

**bye! bye!**


	28. High School New Vestroia cap 27

**si pude actualizar pero tarde.. no importa continuemos.. **

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**_"entre comillas_" es pensamiento**

_"houttoite sodatsu mono nanda nandarou_

_ one more chance, one more chance _

_never never give up!_

_ one more chance, one more chance_

_ never give up!" _

**(la cancion no tiene nada que ver con este capitulo solo que me la estoy escuchando :P jeje)**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

De nuevo en la salida, los chicos Dan, Baron, Billi y Ace molestaban a hydron

- parece que alguien fue rechazado – dice dan

- callate dejenme!

-jaja que se siente un golpe de Mira?- baron

- aah! Ya! – hydron se va corriendo

- bueno las ranas para mañana- dan

- si

- pero en que momento? – baron

- en informatica – dan

- nos vemos!

Se separan los 4 cada uno para su casa.

Fabia estaba de salida cuando ve a alguien conocido y que odiaba

- hola Fabia – le saluda Ren friamente él charlaba con alice

Fabia lo ignora y sigue caminando "me pregunto que hace aquí? Y porque habla con alice?"

- la conoces Ren? – le pregunta alice

- si hace tiempo – Ren

- pero ella no parecia conocerte – alice

- lo que pasa es que tuvimos unos problemas

- ah..

- oye alice supe que antes estabas en el otro grado

- si

- y bueno aun sigues siendo amiga de ellos

- por supuesto

- ah gracias – ren se va seguramente tras Fabia. Alice le mira extraño porque Ren le pregunto sobre eso y que le podia importar a él los estudiantes de decimo?

En la salida frente al instituto, Fabia esperaba algun taxi para irse no queria caminar el día de hoy, Ren se para a su lado

- que quieres? – pregunta friamente y sin verlo

- esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo

-no eres mi amigo! Porque estas en la ciudad? – le pregunta viendole

- asuntos no personales

- papá te envió!

- eh no

- si te envio y dime para que!

- si lo cres porque no vas y le preguntas a él, ah! No te dira después de lo ocurrido

- jum lo averiguaré! – le mira seriamente

- suerte con eso! – le dice abriendo sus ojos

- hey Fabia pasa algo? – pregunta shun que venia

- ah shun no pasa nada – dice Fabia tranquila

- y tu eres Ren

- si estudiante de intercambio, tu eres shun representante de decimo e hijo de uno de los empeados del padre de Fabia.

- eh si como sabes todo eso?

- no imprta shun – Fabia toma su brazo – acompañame a tomar un taxi

- si claro – ambos cruzan la calle

- "algo está pasando, que esta tramando papá, para que enviar a Ren solo sé que la ultima vez lo usó como espia pero aquien podria estar espiando?"

- oye Fabia porque tan pensativa?

- por nada

- conocias a ren?

- si hace tiempo y no me cae para nada bien

- puedo saber porque

- después te digo – Fabia toma un taxi y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Entra sonriente y despidiendse con la mano, shun sonrie tambien moviendo su mano.

Mientras iba en el taxi no podia dejar de pensar algo le preocupaba, sabía que había una razon muy importante para que Ren estuviera aquí y ademas espiando a alguien, y si esto era así esa persona estaría en peligro, lo tenia en calro pues ya habia pasado algo así hace tiempo y no fue de su agrado.

..

Los dos hermanos clays se quedaron solos en casa, no tenian nada que hacer así que decidieron ver una pelicula y esperar por sus padres.

El timbre de la puerta suena y la mucama abre, era su padre quien entra muy enfadado y ninguno de los dos queria hablarle puesto que se podría enfadar más.

- Mira sube a tu cuarto – le ordena su padre apagando el DVD y sentandose en el sofa

- eh si – mira no estaba segura de irse quería saber porque su padre estaba tan molesto y preocupado, no le quedó de más que irse a su habitación y desde allí esuchar los gritos de su padre.

Keith notó la preocupación que en ese momento tenia su padre, tenia su mirada al suelo y sus manos empuñadas, era evidente su estrés.

- Keith tu padre ahora está muy sensible hablale con cuidado – le dice Asuka en murmuro y sube para ir con Mira.

- papa que es lo que ocurre? Es sobre Mira? Porque la enviaste a su cuarto y si no fuera sobre ella aun estaría aquí - keith

- si – suspira – si estas en lo correcto, Mira es mi punto devil ahora

- porque?, espera es la situación entre la candidatura? - keith

- si, cuando estabamos en la celebración llega un mensaje anonimo donde amenzaban con atacar a un mienbro de mi familia, si no me retiro dentro de 4 meses, y se que ni tu ni tu madre pueden ser.

- a Mira? Como? - keith

- no lo sé! Ni donde! Ni cuando! Maldición! – grita tan fuerte que se escucha arriba

...

-mama sabes porque papa está tan molesto? Nunca lo ví así - mira

- bueno son cosas de su carrera politica, cu campaña no te preocupes – Mira se acuesta sobre sus piernas y ella cepilla su cabello con los dedos.

- y como te ha ido? En el colegio? En esta ciudad? Te gusta? - asuka

- hum si adoro este lugar, el colegio, mis amigos sabes que antes no tenia muchos amigos - mira

- si, es bueno saber que estas comoda, ahora me voy a dormir descansa - asuka

- si, buenas noches mama - mira

...

- padre sigue con tu candidatura que yo me haré cargo de Mira - keith

- bien hasta mañana.

- "no puede ser que esto esté pasando, cuando crei que todo podria ir tranquilo una amenaza a mi familia, ojala Mira nunca se entere de esto"

..

Después de estar toda la tarde pensando en lo que su padre se traia, favia va a su oficina por una simple explicación.

- padre porque Ren esta aquí – Fabia

- Ren? – le mira ocultando muy bien que sabía la respuesta.

- si dime que traman ahora?

- yo nada ademas no sabía que Ren estaba de visita

- no está de visita! Estudia en el instituto! Dime que rayos pasa! Aquien está vigilando! A quien quiere!

- quieres calmarte, no se de que me hablas, ve a dormir que no pasa nada – sale de la oficina dejando a Fabia más confundida que antes, sube a su cuarto.

- tal vez no pasa nada, solo estoy imaginando cosas, pero por lo de hace años no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo en aquella ciudad, mi padre haciendo tratos con grupos solo para obtener lo que quiere, no quiero que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir! – piensa Fabia mientras se sentaba frente a la ventana de su cuarto.

...

- buen día! – saluda Jesse – la clase de hoy es al aire libre

- bien!

- oigan podemos aprovechar – dice baron llamando a los chicos

- si nos escapamos y vamos al aula de informatica – Billy

- justo ahora estan en clase – ace

- por donde regamos las ranas?- dan

- saben del hueco del cielo razo - billy

Los tres asienten

- levantamos la plancha de techo entramos sobre el cielo razo y las tiramos sobre ellos – Billy

- hey si! – dan

- Donde las tienen? – baron

- estan en el suelo, la caja al lado del puesto de Ace – Billy

- ah bueno perfecto – dan

- tienen sus cuadernos que caminaremos en busca de inspiración – jesse

- no entiendo – juli

- inspiración en este lugar! Jaja que chistoso – runo

- si, por ejemplo veo el cielo azul escojan eso como mi inspiración y escribo sobre el, esa es la actividad! Vamos! - jesse

Salen detrás de jesse, pasan por el patio salon hasta las canchas de soccer.

Cuando ya todos habian encontrado su inspiración, dan, baron, Billy y ace aprovechan y se alejan.

Baron va por la caja mientras dan y Billy suben al techo por la escalera que Ace habia traido.

La sala de informatica no tenia ventanas pero sí una buena ventilación e iluminación quedaba al lado del laboratorio.

Ace espera a que baron viniera mientras Billy quita la plancha de techo.

Dan sostiene la plancha y Billy va por la caja que Ace le pasaba, entra al cielo razo y camina sobre las viguetas hasta el hueco el cual estaba cubierto con una lamina de icopor.

Dan entra tambien para ayudarle a quitar la lamina, se asoman y justo debajo estaba shadow, mylene y lync

- esto es genial – Billy coloca la caja de lado y dan la abre, inmediatamente Billy la voltea y las ranas caen sobre los tres.

- aah! Ranas! – antes de que pudieran ver para arriba dan vuelve a colocar la lamina y salen de allí rapido.

Las ranas estaban sobre mylene y lync quienes empiezan a sacudirse quitandosela de encima.

saltaban por toda la sala, la mayoria gritaba y otros salian de alli muy asqueados

- ranas! No ah! – mylene

- te veré en e infierno p*** rana! – shadow les pisaba

- ah shadow! Eso es horrible! – mylene sale cubriendose la boca al ver ranas aplastadas

- wa! Esto asqueado!- sale lync más atrás

- controlate shadow! – keith le pega con el teclado

...

- ra…ra…nas! Ra! – temblaba hydron que ya estaba afuera pero tenia una sobre su camisa

- aah! Ayuda! – volt la espanta y de paso lo empuja a proposito

- ranas? De donde salieron? - pregunta jake

- son bromas del otro curso- alice

- y que aquí permiten eso sin hacerle frente a los culpables- ren

- cuando los pillan, mientras sean cuidadosos no los castigan – emili

- oh!

Keith sale después de haber controlado a shadow

- malditos idiotas! – mylene

- venganza el viernes – Keith

- el viernes? Que tienes pensado – lync

- les diré después - keith

- oye alice es Keith clay? – pregunta Ren mirando a Keith de reojo

- si porque preguntas? - Alice

- no nada "perfecto no sabía que estudiaba con un clay" - Ren

- ren...– jake le da el telefono celular

- si – ren contesta y se aleja

- oye jake no sabia que conocias a ren – dice emili

- eh si antes estudiabamos juntos- jake

- hum "siento un aire misteriosos entre ren y jake tambien en sus preguntas y su actitud tan seria" - alice

- alice y tu carpeta? – pregunta emili

- eh eh donde esta! – alice se da cuenta de que lync la tenia y va hacia él.

- lync! Mi carpeta! Por favor devuelvemela! - alice

- enh y yo que pensaba robarmela - lync

- lync… - dice levantando una ceja

- que! - lync

- la carpeta - le pide extendiendo su mano

- solo si me das un beso – señala su mejilla

- dale su carpeta lync! – le dice Keith cruzando por su lado.

- como digas! – se la tira al suelo y se va corriendo.

- cielos! – alice la levanta

- si notas alice – Keith se inclina a su hombro, alice le mira algo nerviosa

-eh que? - alice

- lync a dañado tu carpeta – quita el polvo sobre esta y la abre

- oh! – tenia su carpeta llena de tierra – que inmaduro!

- así es lync – Keith le sonrie de tal forma que hace sonrojar a alice, pero luego ella se aleja como si estuviera huyendo.

- "no soporto a Keith parece que aun le intereso pero en parte a veces siento que quiere hacerme sentir mal."- alice

..

Dan, Ace,Baron y Billy regresan y jesse los regaña para su mala suerte el regaño no acaba hay poruqe kazarina se habia dado cuenta de lo que habian hecho y los lleva a detencion donde estuvieron un largo rato.

- detencion! Nunca habia estado aquí – dice Billy que lucia más preocupado que los otros tres.

- ustedes ya estan aconstumbrados – Billy

- si ya pasamos el sermon de kazarina y luego llaman a shun – Ace

- que de alguna forma los convence de disminuir el castigo – Dan

- de alguna forma? Su facilidad de convencer y porque es buen estudiante – Baron

Shun entra acompañado de kazarina, Jesse y Linus

- que hicieron – pregunta shun

- los 4 armaron una broma – kazarina

- hum y que han considerado – shun

- sancion! – kazarina

- sancion!

- a mi me parece – jesse

- disculpe una sancion es mucho solo por eso ademas ellos solo lo hicieron para vengarse de ultimo grado podemos solo hacerles una advertencia y si falla entonces solo así podriamos considerar la sancion, otra cosa es la primera vez que Billy llega a este punto y es la primera broma y ellos que hacen en el año.

Mientras Billy se queda sorprendido por la "carretera del año" de shun para salvarlos los otros tres solo asienten con la cabeza a todo lo que shun decia.

- hum creo que lo considerare – kazarina

- bien, ya me puedo ir – shun

- y nosotros tambien! - gritan los 4

- si pero estan advertidos! - kazarina

- claro! - salen de la oficina

- porque siempre es lo mismo! Te dejas convencer de ese niño! – linus

- es buen estudiante – dicen al mismo tiempo jesse y kazarina.

..

Los 5 volvian a su salon de clases

- gracias shun - le dice dan

- no fue nada pero si van a jugar una broma que solo sea a ellos no a todo el grupo – shun

- na.. solo dices por alice – dan

- jum si y que! – shun

- ya no te enojes – dan

Estaban en clase de matematicas con Mason

- al fin llegan vamos tomen asiento! – mason

- nos libramos de esta – dan

- a ustedes si los regañan pero a Keith y sus amiguitos no – juli

-tenia que ser clay - ace

- jum deja de disimular porque no me lo dices directamente – mira

- porque me da flojera pararme e ir hasta tu puesto – ace

- solo está a un puesto de juli – rie runo

- jum – ambos sonrien

- "wo wo aquí pasa algo y Mira no me ha contado" – dice juli viendoles con discreción, luego rueda su silla cerca de runo.

- runo, runo - juli

- hum – suspira

- oye tu tambien andas rara – juli

- no te conté! – runo

- no - juli

- después te digo – runo

- hum bueno – juli

..

* * *

><p><strong>y este dia continuaara o... <strong>

**hasta el próximo cual sera el más loco y anormal...hehe y lo digo yo..**

**sayonara gente! y a dormir... -.-zzz... :)**


	29. High School New Vestroia cap 28

**este es otro tonto capitulo... si tonto... escrito en un momento de locura...****pipirupiru piru pipi bokusatsu tenshi! **

**doku-doku ro chan! **

**?.?**

**que poca motivación estoy cansada de cierto tema de moda del cual no hablaré...**

**ahora a leer! :D**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Pasó un dia entonces después de la broma de las ranas, el descanso estaba por iniciar y los chicos decidieron ir a la cancha a jugar futbol, las chicas tambien decidieron ir para verles jugar y entretenerse.

Mientras calentaban, todas las chicas charlaban sentadas en las gradas

- runo chica que ibas a decirme ayer – juli

- ah bueno Dan me pidió una cita – Runo

-no te creo! – juli

- si lo hizo y no te emociones tanto – runo

A unos escalones más abajo Fabia se sienta al lado de Mira.

- hola!, como va tu padre?- Fabia

- eh me preguntas la verdad no sé mucho pero según mamá esta pasando por una pesima situación – Mira

- hum – Fabia se da cuenta de que Ren venia con Jake y frunce en ceño.

- si quieres saber más puedes preguntarle a Keith, él es quein más sabe de eso – Mira

- eh no creo que pueda hablarle y más si sabe de la situación – Fabia

- yo le puedo preguntar – Mira

- no olvidalo concentrémonos en el juego – dice Fabia sin perder de vista a Ren que se acercaba a sus compañeros.

- oigan podemos jugar? – ren

- quien pregunta – dan

- soy ren y él es Jake- Ren

- a Jake ya lo conocemos – Dan

- ah bueno podemos jugar – rne

- si dividámonos – dan

- bien Billy, baron, joe, ren y rikimaru son un equipo mientras que jake, dan, travis, ace y yo somos el otro – shun

- a jugar pues! – jake

De regreso con las chicas

- valla escogieron a ren y ajake – dice alice subiendo los escalones

- hola alice! – juli

- jeje hola – alice se sienta al lado de chan-lee

El partido inicio

- vamos Billy! Un gol! Por mi! – grita juli sin pasar y solo habian pasado 3 minutos de juego

- hay juli! Ya – runo cubre sus oidos

- ah dan!

- por ti ni los cerdos! – dan

-hay dan! – juli

- ni te preocupes juli, metere un gol por ti – Billy

- tan bello Billy, no creen? – dice juli con las manos juntas al pecho

- si si – responde sin mucho interes

- solo estan celosas! Les ayudaré un poco! – juli

- ah?

- vamos dani! Por runito! – juli

- juli cierra la boca – dice runo ruborizada y enfada a la vez

- jeje – lee se levanta tenia pensado hacer lo mismo pero juli se le adelanta.

- joee! Si metes un gol, lee te dará un masaje especial!

- juli!

- jaja :P

- si es así lo haré! – dice joe con un pulgar arriba.

- aah! – se cruza de brazos chan-lee

- callense si! Desconcentran! – rikimaru

- que calor! – Billy

- si quitense las camisas! – juli

- juli! Si eres ah atrevida – runo

- que dijiste? – juli

-ah nada – runo

- si juli quiere! – se la quita pero obvio no quedo con el pecho desnudo por debajo debian usar camisillas y era obligatorio.

- jajaja! Ahora Dan!, luego Shun! Y luego todos! – juli

- callate juli! Sabes que no! – dan

- oigan aquí estan sus chicas! – juli

- juuli! – le miran serias todas casi a matarla. Juli mejor cierra su boquita y se sienta.

- hey lee tengo algo difícil aquí – murmura juli acercandose a chan-lee, ella asienten ante su idea.

- vamos shun! Un gol para tus amores! – gritan al mismo tiempo, juli mueve a Fabia y chan-lee señala a alice, ambas se sonrojan.

Fabia pellisca la mejilla de juli y alice se aleja de lee, shun solo seguia jugando tratando de ocultar un sonrisa.

- woo es cierto? Shun – pregunta ren corriendo a quitarle el balon

- jum concentrate o no tendras el balon- shun

- y tu lo perderas! – dice ren y se lo quita repentinamente corriendo hacia la arqueria contraria, patea fuerte y logra anotar.

- este fue por Fabia! – grita ren señalandola, Fabia empuña su mano nisiquiera le agradó solo la hizo enojar más

- ah Fabia no sabia esto! – grita juli como siempre de metida

Shun frunce en ceño sin apartar la vista de Ren que pasa por su lado.

El partido siguió y prnto más estudiantes se reunieron incluso los de ultimo grado.

- ja miren a esos idiotas! – volt

- se creen muy buenos jugando – mylene

- apuesto a que yo acabaría con todos ellos – lync

- no, no exageremos lync – mylene

- hey! Porque raro Ren y loco Jake juegan! – shadow

- ja ni me importa – volt

- me burlaré de los idiotas! Oye dan se te caen los pantalones! – shadow

- ah! – le ignora dan

- shun shun! Cuidado pisas una hormiguita! –lync

- si les gusta molestar – dice Keith acercandose junto a gus.

- tienen el peor equipo de porras! – mylene

- juli haces el ridiculo! – lync

- ignoralos – runo

- baron tu cabello es ideal para el nido de mis cuervos! – shadow

- hey alice! Sirva para algo sirvienta! – lync

- oye lync! – Keith le regaña

- hum – alice mueve su cabeza

- cielos, cierra la boca lync! Que mareas a todos con tu voz! – lee

- uuuh! – exclaman todos

- ja maldita niña! – lync

- que son esas palabras lync? – le regaña Keith

- las aprendio de shadow – mylene

- jaja ahora Ace, el se saca de quicio facil – shadow

- Ace! Ace! Ace! – cantan en coro shadow, lync y mylene, mientras volt, gus y Keith se hacian los que no los conocían

- malditos fastidiosos – murmura ace

- dame una A! – grita lync entuciasmado

- una C! – grita shadow

- una E, que dice – exclama sin animo mylene

- ABRETE CHICO ESTUPIDO!

-grr

- no les hagas caso ace – shun

- jajajaja – shadow

- oigan es la primera vez que los veo molestando de esta manera – mira

- es porque pueden – Fabia

- buu! Vallan para infantiles! – shadow

- ya está! – dan

- no dan! – baron

Patea y golpea a shadow

- auh! Hijo** - shadow

- jaja tu te lo buscaste – dan

- bien dan! Ahora ace! – loq ue quedaba del partido juli se dedica a seguir molestando a Ace.

- no colaboras juli – runo

- haras que se enfade – lee

- eso es lo que quiero – juli

- porque no se calla juli que no hay más nadie que pueda fastidiar – ace le pasa el balona shun pero ren vuelve a aparecer y s elo quita nuevamente.

- que pasa shun? – pregunta Ace molesto porque se lo dejo quitar

- no lo sé – shun

- ah! Shun perdió el balon me pregunto porque se lo dejó quitar tan facil! – Fabia

- tal vez está desconcentrado – Mira

- hum – Fabia "tal vez es por ren"

Ace logra quitarle el balon

- asi es ace! Patea! Patea! – ahora lee apoyaba con los gritos.

- no lo hará! Que va! Fuera! – gritan lync y shadow

Ace estaba harto con un tic en su ceja de tanto gritos, tanto de juli con los insultos de shadow. Asi que patea con intensidad y anota

- siii! – girtan lee y juli saltando

Runo, alice, Mira y Fabia con una gotita en su frente por los saltos

- estan locas- Mira

- bravo ace! Fue por Mira! – juli

- ya callate! Me tienes harto! Si lo fue y que! – ace

- ups – juli

- y oh oh – exclaman ambas

- hay por ti Mira – Fabia

- no jeje son inventos de juli – dice con algo de rubor

Los chicos regresan y se sientan cansados y sudados.

- agua! – baron

- buen partido – ren

- si genial me gustaria que jugaramos en otro momento – jake

- si claro – dice shun estrechando las manos con ren y jake.

- Adios Fabia! – dice ren burlonamente

Fabia le ignora

- te ha estado molestando – shun

- eh no shun

- oigan! Agua! – baron

- si ahora que deben apoyar no lo hacen! – rikimaru

- heuy que asco ustdes! – juli

- les traeré agua me acompañas Runo? – alice

- si – runo

- están muy sudados! Sequence! – lee va en busca de más toallas, llega rapido y las pasas

- ten juli! Ten Fabia! – lee

- eh?

- jaja

- ah no! – juli se la arroja a Billy

- jeje – shun le quita la de Fabia – no te preocupes yo puedo solo

- jeje si "aunque me hubiera gustado" – Fabia

- joe! Travis! Tengan! – lee le pasa las toallas

Runo y alice regresa con el agua y las reparten

- aquí tienes shun – dice alice dandole una botella y se sienta a su lado, mientras tomaba el agua Fabia y alice se desafiaban con la mirada.

Dan y Ace regresan de llevar el balon

- ah! Que agotador! – se sienta ace

- aguaa! – grita dan – y de paso algo de comer

- si la pides así no te daré nada! – runo

- hum aguita por favor runo – dan

- hum vas mejorando – runo

Juli se acerca a Mira que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ace

- Miraa.. – le llama haciendole perder su concentración

- si juli?

- sabes quien quiere atención – habla a su oido

- eh?- le da una toalla y una botella con agua y le señala a ace con el dedo.

Mira mueve su cabeza negando, juli frunce en ceño y cruzas sus brazos, Mira sonrie y asiente, luego rien

- hay juli jeje – Mira se acerca a Ace colocando la toalla sobre su cabeza

- hum – ace voltea y Mira le sonrie dandole una botella con agua.

- gracias

- eh yote ayudo

- si quieres – dice sin mucha importancia

- claro – rie nerviosa y pasa la toalla por su cuello.

- huhuhu contacto hermanita-idiota – dice mylene con burla

Keith se da cuenta y su rostro no parecia muy feliz

- hum si! No haras nada Keith? – lync

-no, en otro momento – se van de allí

* * *

><p><strong>bueno el proximo capitulo algo así con la ultima broma para ahora si meterme con el cuento de las parejas...<strong>**puede que desespere porque aun no habia parejas si soy cruel jujujujuju pero poquito a poco avanso..**

**gracias y espero por sus preciados reviews adios..!**


	30. High School New Vestroia cap 29

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Era entonces un día de clase todo marchaba lo más de normal

- les informo que la proxima semana será la convivencia del grupo – dice serena a los alumnos de decimo.

- convivencia sii! – grita juli emocionada

- porque tan pronto? – pregunta ryo

- porque a mitad de año será la excursion! – serena

- ah! Dos en el año esto es para un aplauso – dice dan finjiendo aplaudir

- eh si pero en la excursion iran con los de once –dice serena preparandose para los gritos.

- quueee! – gritan todos bueno algunos

El mismo anuncio se hizo en el grupo de alice y lo peor fue que a ella le tocó decirlo

- que alice! No puede ser! – reprochaba lync

- jamás debiste ser representante – se burla keith

- fuera alice! Jajaja ves a atender ancianos! – shadow

- oigan! – klaus se levanta en defensa

- hay no! El doble de Jesse va a hablar! – lync

- a esto alice no tiene la culpa y ya cierren la boca! Si no les parece no vallan y ya! – klaus

- jum coincido con el joven – dice ren llamando la atencion de todos.

- que metiche! –lync

- no me meto con niños! Solo doy mi opinion – ren

- jeje ya klaus, ren gracias – alice

Keith mira a los dos friamente y se pone de pie.

- me parece que estamos ecagerando si, lo siento alice – sonrie tiernamente a ella

- hay no otra vez! – dice mylene con una mano en su frente

- celosa?

- no!

- mylene deberias tener otra estrategia si quieres lograr lo que quieres – volt

- callate!, no se que hacer! – mylene

Las clases finalizan, era ya ultima hora y la campana suena indicando la hora de salida.

- que raro que estos ultimos dias no hallan jugado una broma – dan

- quien sabe que nos espera – billy

El grupo de decimo salio de su salon e iban juntos hasta la salida

- hay van – dice shadow oculto

- ahora!

Lync aparece frente a ellos

- que quieres lync? – pregunta dan

- ah solo… - lync tenia dos canastas a sus lados y dentro de estos golbos de agua y pintura.

En eso salen shadow, keith, volt, gus, mylene y hydron este ultimo con un impermeable

Entonces con los globos de agua los rodean y les empiezan a arrojar

- ah! – en una de eso baron corre hacia a lync y coge un globo de los canastos, al hacerlo empieza una guerra de globos con agua y pintura.

Estaban todos empapados incluso las chicas que tambien se unieron

- hay te va mylene! – grita runo arrojandole un globo

- ah! Chiquilla! – mylene le arroja dos llenos de agua

Alice psaba pero ni ella se salvó ya que fabia toma una y se la arroja a proposito

- jum – shun mueve su cabeza en negacion, fabia rie rascandose su mejilla

Alice no se queda atrás y encuentra una arrojandosela entonces a fabia.

- esta tenia pinturaa! Ah! – fabia

- jajaja tu empezaste! – rie alice

Shun nuevamente niega con la cabeza y con una mano en su frente eso sí sonreia, en uno de esos lync le arroja una justo en su cara.

- ah! Lync! – shun tambien le arroja algunas

- rayos! – juli estaba mojada

- ah! Ya! – mira se cubre detrás de runo

- y yo que! Tu escudo! – runo

- jeje

- ahora si! – hydron le arroja a Ace que estaba desprevenido

- hydron! Idiota! – ace le arroja con los de pintura y le atina en la cara que era lo que tenia descubierto

- hay va! – grita shadow y volt le arroja a dan

Dan sin más a taca a shadow este se agacha y el globo va en direccion a Lena que salia junto a Mason.

- ah! – todos se quedan quietos lo que significaba que el juego habia terminado.

- eh.. eh.. –dan

- DAN!

- eh.. yo

- ahora a la direccion! – grita mientras limpiaba su cara

- pero.. y.. – dan iba a señalar a los demas pero keith y sus amigos se habian ido de alli, incluso sus propios compañeros se alejaban dejandolo en medio de todo.

- estos son los maigos que tengo! – dice dan mientras caminaba

- suerte! – grita billy

Dan entra nuevamente y cubierto de pintura y agua.

- iré a ver – dice shun tomando un pañuelo y secandose

Entran a la direccion el castigo de dan iba a ser decirles a sus padres pero si sus padres se enteraban entonces el no podria salir el sabado y ese día era su cita con Runo. Por lo que antes de entrar dan le dijo a shun que arreglara otro tipo de castigo. Asi fue shun propuso que se quedara toda la tarde limpiando el suelo.

* * *

><p>Sabado por la mañana, Mira revisa su correo encontrando un mensaje de alice quien la invitaba al restaurante donde estarian reunidos todos ese mismo sabado por la tarde.<p>

- hum si ire? Claro ahora tengo el permiso – mira acepta la invitacion y esa tarde se alista para salir, por un lado le emocionaba estar con sus amigos y pasar tiempo con la persona que le gustaba.

La pobre no sabia que esa invitacion no era real, era una simple invension de juli para obtener lo que queria.

Toma de su armario un vestido rosa que llegaba sobre las rodillas y un chaleco blanco sobre este, delinea sus ojos y agrega sombra, en eso Keith entra a su cuarto como siempre sin aviso.

-adonde vas? – pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama y ve a su hermana con el maquillaje

- iré con alice y las chicas al parque – dice mira tratando de ser creible no le podia decir que iria al restaurante

- hum quien más – Keith

- no lo sé – mira

- a que horas regresaras

- hum no sé

- porque te pones tan linda, ademas nunca te vi usar ese vestido a menos que fuera algo especial.

- que te importa

- valla respondona

- valla pregunton

- jum si bueno que la pases terrible y me traes algo! – sale de su cuarto

Mira suspira

- jam "bueno momento de vigilar" – piensa Keith mientras iba a su cuarto, llama a mylene, gus y shadow para encontrarse en un lugar en especifico, Keith vigilaria a su hermana pero lo hacia para su proteccion después de esa amenaza debia estar atento a cualquier cosa sin que Mira lo descubriera.

..

Asuka llevó a Mira hasta el restaurante después de convencerla y su madre como siempre complaciente, quedan de acuerdo con que la llamara al irse.

Mira entra y se sienta en una de las mesas, miraba a todas partes para ver si veia a algunos de sus compañeros.

Alice se asoma con juli quien tambiene estaba hay en la cocina

- ya llego!

- jum no sé que tramas pero Ace no estará feliz – alice

- jeje hay porque tarda! – juli

- el viene más tarde a veces – alice

- ok tu ve a entretenerla! – juli

..

Keith y sus amigos siguieron a Mira, se estacionan al otro lado de la calle frente al restaurante, Keith conducia el auto de mylene puesto que usar el de el no era conveniente.

- wo! Donde trabaja alice – dice shadow sentado en los puestos de atrás

- y Ace… - dice mylene

- jum tendran una cita? – dice gus sentado detrás

- siguiente plan! – se van para luego volver

- como pude acceder a esto – dice gus quien lo habian convencido de ponerse un traje de mujer y una peluca rubia que tenia una camara oculta.

- crei que no intervendrías – le dice gus a Keith mientras mylene le dado los ultimos detalles en el rostro, el maquillaje y le colocaba el microfono detrás de la oreja.

- me arrepenti! – Keith

- ah! Gus! Ahora te llamaras gusi! – shadow

- arg!

- jajaja gusi- san! – shadow

- gusi!, gusi! – mylene

- oigan ya! Bajate y entra! – le ordena Keith.

- espero mi paga por esto – gus

- si claro – Keith

Gusi digo Gus baja del auto y entra al restaurante

- que bien esto va para el album de promocion! – dice mylene mientras sacaba fotos.

- jaja vallamos por unas cervezas! – shadow

- sé serio! – mylene

- si vallamos por unas – se van

- se fueron! – se exalta gus al verlos partir en el auto.

..

Alice conversaba con Mira como juli se lo habia pedido

- y los demas?- mira

- no lo sé

- hum – mira

…

En otro lugar Runo se preparaba para su cita con Dan. Pensaba en si podia declararse e si lo hacia o no y estaba algo nerviosa pues que era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a salir.

Ve llegar a Dan y sale.

- hola!

- hola, lista?

- si vamos

Dan lleva a Runo primero a ver una pelicula preferible de terror y tenia su intencion.

Entran a la sala de cine, Dan con palomitas y unas sodas, Runo sostenia las gafas 3d.

- Dan porque una pelicula de terror?- Runo

- eh bueno

La pelicula estaba por iniciar

- tus gafas Dan – runo se las pasa

- eh si – dan sonrie se encontraba muy intranquilo

..

Keith vuelve al restaurante y mientras veian a una pantalla que trasmitia la escena desde la camara oculta en la peluca de Gus, tomaban y comian tanto que volvieron el auto un basurero.

- oye veo a alice y a Mira – shadow

- hum tal vez no pasa nada – mylene

- esto no está divertido- shadow

- ya sé! – sonrie Keith planeando algo, ve pasar a un chico y le llama solo para decirle que entrara y fuera a molestar a Gus.

El joven le obedece con la condicion de que le diera dinero, entra y los tres observan la pantalla ademas de que tenía audio.

- hola chica que hace tan solita? – pregunta a Gus que inmediatamente se molesta pero debía mantenerse en secreto.

- puedo sentarme?

- humhumjum – responde gus fingiendo voz de mujer

- jajajaja! – rie shadow en el auto.

- pobre- mylene

- espera a que se de cuenta que fuimos nosotros- Keith

Gus mantenia la vista al frente ignorando al joven tambien algo incomoda digo incomodo

- oye lindo cabello – toca su peluca Gus le golpea en la mano

- ajajaja! – siguen riendo a carcajadas en el auto

- dime algo estas tan callada supongo que debes tener una linda voz – le dice el joven siguiendo con el juego, Gus le ignora aun más

En el auto parecia que el alcohol hacia efecto porque reian como locos más que shadow tal vez.

Gus ve hacia la ventana y se da cuenta de sus risas

- ¡ah! Tenian que ser!" disculpame si! Ya se que fueron los de aquel auto!

- jeje ok – el joven se va y va por el dinero que Keith le entrega.

- ajajjaaja gusi no ligo nada! – shadow

- jajaja – mylene choca sus manos y mueve a Keith por el hombro para que riera más

- jaja ya mylene! – dice serio

- jeje no puedo! – se recuesta sobre Keith, shadow le jala el cabello se da cuenta y se quita rapido

- oye! – mylene

- que! – shadow

- estaba comoda – rie Keith

- no es eso! – mylene

- ya pues! – shadow

- ok! – se quedan en silencio y serios para luego echarse a reir, tan ebrios estaban? Tenian todo el auto lleno de latas de cerveza y bolsas de papas fritas.

De vuelta al restaurante alice deja sola a Mira por un momento y va a la cocina, estaba Juli que le insistia a Ace para que saliera.

- no!

- pero Ace!

- aah con que eso era – alice

- no puedo creer que la hallas ayudado alice – ace

Rie alice mientras tomaba unas bandejas

- ace!

- que!

- sal!

- noo!

- la dejaras sola?

- primero! Ustedes la dejaron sola segundo no tengo nada que ver con esto

- ahora si! – juli

- ah! Si molestas!

- oye es tu oportunidad ace – alice

- que?- ace

- si vamos tener una cita! – juli

- no creo que eso parecesca!

- aw pero ademas está hermosa y puedes demostrarle que no eres un idiota a veces – alice

- pero… no quiero! – ace

- ah! Consideralo! – juli

- hay ya! Esta bien1 peor no tardaré mucho! – ace

- ok! Que sea lo suficiente para sacarle un beso! – juli

- oigan!

- jeje

Ace sale y va a la mesa de Mira, inmediatamente Gus mueve supeluca hacia ellos.

- piedra!, papel! Tijeras! – gritan los tres en el auto

- pistola! – dice viendo su dedo

- hay shadow!

- oigan la camra! – se enfoncan en la pantalla

- llego Ace hum no entiendo que pasa – keith

..

- ace que tal! – saluda muy sonriente

- si hola – saluda ace sentandose

- oye me siento engañada

- si caiste en algo que tramaba juli

- ah?

..

En la cocina juli espiaba y escucha

- aah! Ace lo arruino! Le dijo! – grita juli a alice.

- jeje creiste que ace te seguiria el juego – alice

..

- me hizo venir para nada!

- hum parece- responde ace muy calmado estaba concentrado en los ojos de Mira, pero ella no se daba cuenta

-llamaré a mama para que venga a buscarme – se levanta sacando su telefono

- si – dice ace más perdido en ella "lindos ojos, lindo cabello, lindo cuerpo"

- ace! – dice mira sacandolo de sus pensamientos

- ah si lo siento porque no te quedas un rato más

- eh peroo no he comido por culpa de esto y tengo hambre

- puedo trarte algo comer

- es que no puedo pagar, no tengo

- yo me encargo de eso debes tener mucha hambre

- ah gracias

- si ya regreso

Mira vuelve a sentarse "porque está más amable que antes, bueno me agrada esto"

Ace regresa a la cocina

- ace le dijiste! – juli

- y que?

- lo bueno es que pediste que se quedara y dime ace como pagaras? – rien ambas

- ah! Rayos que estaba pensando! – ace

- no estabas pensando, asi es el enamoramiento! – dice juli fantaseando con sus manos en su pecho. Ace y alice la ignoran

- y ahora que?

Alice se encoge de hombros mientras recivia los platos

..

-aah! – grita runo cubriendo su cara sobre el pecho de dan

- "a esto me referia" – piensa dan disfrutando la pelicula y a la chica que tenia sobre el.

Aparece una escena de terror y runo mira entre sus dedos, el publico presente exclama de miedo al igual que runo que se asusta y abraza a Dan cubriendo su rostro.

- no temas Runo, no es real – dice tocando su espalda

- ya se que no es real! Pero de todas formas me asusta! – le grita runo y todos le chitan, incluido Dan.

La pelicula termina y salen de sala de cine

- buena pelicula, la disfrutaste porque yo si – Dan

- como crees! Claro que la disfrute

- de verdad?

- si esos actores estaban muy guapos – rie runo, dan abre la boca no esperaba esa respuesta.

Despues de salir del cine van a comer unas hamburguesas.

continuará...

* * *

><p>aki-nee.19: bien capitulo largo... y continua dentro de tres días jaja depende de la motivacion que tenga...<p>

que sea de su agrado, me despido y review..

sayonaraaa!... ^^


	31. High School New Vestroia cap 30

**aki-nee.19: como dije dentro de 3 días jiji ya adelante esta historia asi que ahora si puedo actualizar cuando quiera... solo copiar y pegar :).. ahora a leer y espero que les agrade, otra cosa... soy muy cruel **

**Ace: espera, eso que tiene que ver? ya se sabe**

**aki-nee.19: hem que este fic tiene más vueltas, los proyectos que tengo que hacer y otros fics hacen que aveces me pierda -o-° **

**Ace: que quieres decir?**

**aki-nee.19: que cierres la boca, si no te vuelvo a llevar conmigo :)**

**Disclaimer: akugan Battle Brawlers o "los peleadores de la batalla bakugan" no me pertenece ni sus personajes...solo me pertenece Ace XD**

**"entre comillas" son pensamientos..**

* * *

><p><strong>High School New Vestroia.<strong>

Ace vuelve a la mesa de Mira, estaba tenia que usar su uniforme pues su turno habia iniciado, tambien le traia un plato de comida, fideos, arroz y ensalada.

- aquí tienes Mira – coloca el plato frente a ella lo más de atento y siendo tal vez caballeroso, toma asiento frente a ella

-"**que guapo esta y que amable está siendo**" gracias, hum se ve rico – prueba un bocado

- seguro "**gracias alice por convencer al jefe**" – piensa Ace

Alice le habia dicho al jefe que no le cobrara el plato y que le permitiera a Ace un receso en su turno el cual debia recompensarlo más tarde.

- no quieres? – pregunta Mira

- eh no come tu – le dice moviendo las manos

- si anda! – dice Mira insistiendole como si tramara algo.

- eh no hay mas gente por aquí no quiero – dice cruzando de brazos, estaba evitandola

- no importan los demas, anda – toma el tenedor enrollando el fideo.

- eh " **que Mira me de comer? Frente a esta gente! Esta bromeando!**" – se ruboriza al ver que Mira acercaba el tenedor

Mientras en el auto…

- ok! Keith! Mira! – Mylene

- ah! Recibe eso y ya vera! – empuña su mano frente a la pantalla

- si fuera yo, comeria mas que eso – shadow

- aah! Shadow! - mylene

.. de regreso

- ace! - Mira

- eh si - Ace

- Cierra los ojos primero – le dice sonriendo

- no lo haré! – Dice en defensiva

- vamos! - Mira

- hum bueno – cierra los ojos y abre su boca esperando.

Mia rie. - jaja caiste!

- ah! – Ace abre los ojos y se cruza de brazos viendo que más nadie lo halla visto. - no fue divertido!

- para mi si! Haces todo lo que te digo - Mira

- no eso no "**ah rayos si es así**" - Ace

..

Y en la cocina

- juli que haces? – le pregunta alice al verla asomada

- tomo fotos – dice en respuesta

-para? - alice

-el album que estoy haciendo, las publicará lee- Juli

- ah con que ella tambien está en eso - alice

- si! - juli

- locas – dice alice volviendo a su trabajo

..

Mira termina de comer, Ace lleva el plato

- me siento como un idiota – dice al entrar a la cocina

- por lo que hizo? Jaja parece que ella es quien te bromea - Juli

- no!, es solo que me siento así y yo puedo bromearle más! - Ace

- hablale un poco más y tal vez puedas declararte - Juli

- no! Dejaré que se valla - Ace

- que! Ace! – gritan ambas incluso alice que estaba un poco lejos de ellos pero muy pendiente

- que! Ustedes no me mandan! – dice Ace y regresa a la mesa con Mira.

Pensar en declararse en ese momento, no podia su orgullo no se lo permitia y pensar que tal vez no seria lo suficiente

- es todo ya te vas? – pregunta Ace friamente y sin mucho interes

- ah si tal vez "**hum volvio a ser el Ace arrogante yo que queria quedarme más tiempo**"

Mira llama a su madre para que viniera a recogerla estaba molesta por el hecho de que Ace le estuviera echando indirectamente.

- si ya puedes venir – cuelga y se levanta con cierto enfado

- "**hay no, no debí decirle eso, alice y juli tenian razon no la hagas sentir mal**" – ace

- te acompaño afuera – le dice para que no se fuera tan molesta

- ah si? - MIra

- si solo espero que tu mamá no halla bebido vino – ace

- jaja no lo creo – mira

- "**bueno ya recompense lo anterior**" – sale a la calle captando la atencion de los tres del auto

- cierra la ventana rapido! – mylene cierra y se quedan muy pendientes

- le toca un solo cabello y se muere! – exclama keith algo ebrio

- calmate Keith – le dice mylene

Ace se notaba nervioso y algo incomodo tenia a su lado la chica que tanto le gustaba y queria decirselo pero no encontraba como

- hum no te dije que estas muy linda esta noche – dice para relajarse un poco pero no aprece funcionarle porque la sonrisa de Mira hace que se ruborize y mira hacia otro lado evitandolo, era dificil para él, Mira es diferente el tipo de persona que destestaba por culpa de su padre.

- mira – menciona su nombre como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta

- si que? – le sonrie como para ponerle más nervioso, no era bueno con este tipo de cosas es decir nunca se habia enamorado de alguien y mucho menos decirle lo que sentia

- hum – aprieta sus labios para soltar sus palabras asun así no pudo y deja escapar un suspiro - eh nada

- ah – mira deja de sonreir como defraudada

- **"idiota como puedes arruinar esto! Lo tenia en mis manos**" – se regañaba a sí mismo

- gracias – Mira lo abraza de repente, haciendo que más de uno se sorprenda. Si los del auto.

- que! – keith

- ah! – mylene

- como puede! – keith se mueve hacia la ventana

- keith! Nos descubriran! – mylene le empuja y frunce en ceño.

- "**un abrazo de Mira, nunca recibi uno de ella vamos solo es un abrazo!**" - Ace

- gracias ace hiciste que venir aca no fuera una perdida de tiempo "**aunque lo fue, nisiquiera pude hablarle más tiempo y tu no haces nada! Aun asi…**"

Ace le devuelve el abrazo

Mientras juli aprovecha tomando fotos y keith se aguanta las ganas de salir y separla de él.

- adios! - Mira

- si adios! – entra al restaurante directo a la cocina

- bueno lo arruinaste pero que bien que Mira es comprencible con tu idiotes! – le pega juli con un cucharon

- juli! Ven eso aca! – alice le quita el cucharon y se aleja murmurando

- que linda alice – rie juli torpemente

- ya pues me comporte como un tonto no volverá a ocurrir - Ace

- claro si sigues así Mira se te irá - Juli

..

- la traeré y la regañaré! – Keith

- Keith! Reacciona! No estas pensando solo estas siendo celoso! – Mylene

- no soy celoso! Que rayos hacia él! – Keith hacia alterado y solo por eso? Bueno tambien influye el alcohol en su cerebro, mylene le pega dos veces en la cara para calmarle

- jaja si así te pones solo por un abrazo no me imagino cuando deje de ser virgen jajaja – shadow

- diablos! Shadow! – mylene mueve su cabeza

- ah! Como dices eso! – Keith le tira unas botellas

- ya Keith! Calma! Calma! – mueve su hombro y echa aire con la otra

- no se está ahogando mylene – shadow

- pues parece – mylene

- bien ya, como siempre mama de complaciente – Keith.

..

- que lindo tarde dan – dice runo mientras los dos caminaban por la calle de regreso a casa.

- si me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, ahora vallamos al lago del parque – extiende su mano

- que?

Dan se da vuelta y choca con unos sujetos muy extraños

- tenemos aquí un chico y su novia – dice uno de ellos

- quienes son ustedes! Dejennos pasar! – runo

- runo no te pongas de valiente – dan

- la chica es linda no cres- susurra el sujeto al otro.

- hum dan – runo toma su brazo con preocupación

Los sujetos empujan a Dan y toman a runo de sus brazos.

- dan!

El se levanta – sueltenla!

- no te metas niño! – le vuelve a empujar pero esta vez dan no se deja caer y le devuelve el empujon con más fuerza, provocando así que el tipo quisiera pegarle

- dan! – grita nuevamente runo y pisa el pie del sujeto que la tenia sujeta. - ah! Esta chica! – dice sin soltarla aun

Runo hace el intento de soltarse y cada vez mas se pone violenta al punto de darse vuelta y patear al tipo.

Dan al verla no se queda atrás y antes de que el tipo le pegara el le hace caer al hacerlo tropezar con su pierna.

- se salvan porque no tenemos armas! – se van los sujetos al ver la oposición de los dos jóvenes.

- que susto dan – dice runo recuperando el aliento

- susto! Si les estabas patiando el trasero! - Dan

- jeje bueno fue la emocion - Runo

- fius eso estuvo raro, andado - Dan

- si!

Primero pasan por el parque aun era temprano las luces iluminan la calle y andenes y a las pocas personas que por allí transitaban

Runo y dan se sientan en una banca frente al lago y sobre este se refleja la luna.

- que hermoso – menciona Runo viendo al frente

- si quiero que sea la escena perfecta - Dan

- Perfecta para que? – Runo se da vuelta viendolo

- para esto – dan toca su mejilla dandole un beso en los labios, runo parecia sorprendida aun así le corresponde.

Dan se aleja y se pone de pie, brindandole su mano

-runo sé mi novia – le dice con una sonrisa calmada y autentica, tambien se notaba nervioso porque nunca habia dicho o echo eso

- eh…por supuesto – dice runo con alegria en su voz y aceptando su mano, colocandose asi de pie.

Se miran sonrientes y con un brillo en sus ojos, se abrazan por largo rato hasta que deciden irse a casa juntos.

…

De regreso al restaurante juli y alice ya se habian ido pero ace se debió quedar más tiempo para cubrir su turno, salio un poco más tarde de lo que aconstumbraba.

Camino hacia su casa por el anden muy pensativo, despues de intertar declararse a Mira no podia dejar de pensar en si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal.

Un auto se acerca por detrás de él, tenia las luces apagadas por lo que ace no lo notaba ademas iba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta.

Resulto ser keith con sus amigos

- hay va nisiquiera se ha dado cuenta que le seguimos – keith

- es un idiota que hacemos? – mylene

- dejarlo en paz e irnos a casa, no puedo creer por lo que tuve que pasar – gus

- no te quejes que pudo ser peor – keith

- hey keith! Que haras? – shadow

- no tengo idea pero si le haré saber que no se meta con Mira

Keith pasa por su lado, ace se da cuenta y vé a keith quien le miraba con cierto odio y desprecio.

- "**es keith y que hace por aquí, porque?**" .

Sin notarlo shadow baja la ventana y le da un duerte golpe en su estomago

Ace se detiene y se inclina un poco ante el golpe

- maldicion – se sentia en el suelo recuperandose

Keith ya se habia ido inmediatamente que shadow le habia pegado

- no estaba en el plan golpearlo shadow! – mylene

- ah me pareció divertido – shadow

- aunque no estaba, fue muy buena shadow – keith

- al fin haces algo – gus

- callate gusi! – shadow

- ah?

- ah si gusi gusi – mylene

- jaja

- jum y estos les llamo amigos – gus

..

Mas tarde Ace regresa a su casa muy agotado y para variar encuentra a su madre despierta, cosa que le enojaba.

- no debes quedarte despierta! - Ace

- te estaba esperando – le dice Yuzuki

- hum no deberias hacerlo, ya iré a dormir - Ace

- porque tardaste - yuzuki

- bueno se me presento un inconveniente te digo despues ahora a descansar - Ace

- bien - yuzuki

Sube a su habitacion

-**"no sé que hacer, me gusta Mira, estoy enamorado de ella y no pude decirselo, está su hermano que parece que entre más estoy cerca de su hermana más me odia, eso es lo de menos de ahora no me importará sí para estar con Mira debo pasar por keith así será no le tengo miedo"**

…..

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee.19: jijiji <strong>

**Ace: bueno que fue eso?**

**aki-nee.19: que querias vamos a meter presión haber cuando te decides **

**ace: si tu eres la que escribes! **

**aki-nee.19: cierto bueno cap 30 se acabo la historia, termino inconclusa extraña, no más me despido... jaja Mentira! la historia sigue pero como nuevo cuento... high school new vestroia 2.. es la continuacion de esto**

**Ace: obvio daaa**

**aki-nee.19: callate que el idiota aquí eres tú y mi amor platonico favorito tambien *.*! **

**Ace: que forma más rara de tratar a tu amor platonico**

**aki-nee.19: asi soy... muuuuy friaa y despues tierna... hasta luegoo!... W^.^W**


End file.
